Kamikaze
by Katsura-Sunoichi
Summary: El veintidós de septiembre del año 2012, la Ciudad Domino fue sacudida con la muerte insufrible de Kisara Sutori. Seto Kaiba, su prometido, halló consuelo en consagrar su vida a encontrar el asesino. Tarde comprende que es un fantasma, y en su delirio por cazarlo arroja a la basura un poco de su orgullo para unir fuerzas con a quien también consideró como uno: el gran detective L.
1. Antes de leer

**Antes de leer...**

 **Es mi obligación ponerte al tanto de los aspectos a seguir:**

 **Acápite 1. "Kamikaze" pertenece al colectivo de Fanfics que responden a la categoría AU—Universo Alterno— y Crossover. Puesto que acabas de contactar la introducción de un Universo Alterno del anime Death Note con un Crossover al anime Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Acápite 2.** A fin de transmitir un aire de imparcialidad al Fanfic, **se ha optado por utilizar el Narrador Omnisciente, cuyas características principales— pensando en quienes desconozcan el término— son: 1. Cuenta la historia en 3ª persona y no es un personaje del relato, sino que lo transmite desde fuera.** Se trata, como su propio nombre indica, de un narrador que funciona como un dios; lo conoce todo sobre los personajes y las tramas, puede predecir el porvenir, suponer y juzgar. 2. No sugiere, sino que se encarga de explicar lo que ocurre, juzga y desmenuza las causas y comportamientos de los personajes. El margen que se deja al lector para imaginar y deducir por su cuenta no es tan grande como con otros narradores —pero como a Katsura le fascinan demasiado los acertijos, es probable que dicho margen sea un poquito mayor—.

 **Fuente: http/es/blog/post-809/el-narrador-omnisciente-tipos-de-narrador-2/**

 **Acápite 3.** La columna vertebral de Death Note es la deducción, la inteligencia y la batalla intelectual entre dos mentes prodigiosas. De su lado, la de Yu-Gi-Oh! Se compone de la amistad, la estrategia y los juegos de mesa. En conclusión: son dos vértebras en sumo abismales que, si bien pueden llegar a combinarse, una de ellas— de manera inevitable— terminará cobrando mayor incidencia que la otra. Por lo cual se ha decidido enfocar los esfuerzos en crear una historia con las vértebras de Death Note, pero protagonizada por los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!Acápite

 **Acápite 4**. Actualizaciones tan inestables como la salud mental de la autora.

 **Acápite 5.** Agradecimientos especiales cada 10 capítulos a todos aquellos que hayan leído, votado y comentado la historia. Incluyendo, por supuesto, a los lectores fantasmas.

 **Acápite 6. Katsura desde ya te agradece sobremanera que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña inventiva! ¡Bienvenido a este loco mundo retorcido! 3 ¡Te adoro y pasa un bonito día!**

 _ **El prólogo será estrenado el 16 de agosto.**_


	2. Prólogo

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note no me pertenecen por más que am d_ _é_ _la vida por Jōnouchi Katsuya. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Kazuki Takahashi, Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata_**

 ** _Imploro su perdón a razón de mi infidelidad para con las fechas. Ni siquiera sé para qué me pongo a fijarlas cuando de antemano conozco mis mañas de incumplirlas. Ser Tripolar es una wea... xD_**

 ** _Espero que puedan disfrutar del prólogo._**

 ** _¡Besotes!_**

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, LEER Y COMENTAR!_**

 ** _¡LES AMO Y QUE PASEN UN BONITO RESTO DEL DIA!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 0: Prólogo**

* * *

Kisara Sutori era el arquetipo de fémina al que sólo le faltaba una aureola sobre la cabeza para condecorarse como el ángel enviado por Kami a modo de bendición sobre los mortales. La magia de sus ojos, que muchos tenían por zafiros, hechizaba sin antídoto a todo ser vivo que osara venerarlos. La delicadeza de sus labios, que en boca de terceros eran las puertas del paraíso, entonaban el cántico de los cielos, y su hermosura sacramental inspiraba esquelas de amor que al mismísimo Cupido dejarían ridiculizado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquella descripción era la poesía arraigada por los aspirantes a su corazón, una vez frente al espejo, Kisara veía en su reflejo un retrato de la misericordia. En sus ojos no existía la magia capaz de hechizar sin antídoto a todo ser vivo que osara venerarlos, había en su lugar dos esferas azules sin brillo que pudiera desviarse de lo común. En sus labios no yacía el pasaje oculto a las mieles del paraíso, sino un rosa pálido cuya fragilidad les hacía estremecer ante el roce más ínfimo. Su piel no era monumento digno de una hermosura sacramental, más bien, se trataba de una combinación de genes que adhería en su cutis un blanco parecido al alabastro.

En efecto, Kisara era el modelo que había escogido la vida para demostrar a las personas que la belleza no siempre se derramaba sobre aquellos que dedicaban su vida a perpetuarla, y que el refrán de conceder barba a quien no tuviera quijada estaba fundado en hechos reales.

La aureola sobre la cabeza era la única virtud que Kisara reconocía tener en posesión, pues era una metáfora de su personalidad: de trato fácil, de ademanes sencillos, de voz melodiosa y con un miedo insalvable a herir el corazón del prójimo.

No tenía enemigos de los cuales protegerse la espalda, pero tampoco amigos a los cuales revelarle su verdadero yo. Su única confidente— la que habría de serlo hasta el día de su muerte— era su hermana melliza, Yura Sutori, pero incluso a ella se negó a contarle los enigmas que sólo conocía su reflejo en el espejo. Entre ellos, que los aposentos de su corazón habían sido saqueados por un emperador lleno de avaricia.

Yura fue la primera en escupir la gaseosa que con placer ingería en cuanto Kisara, con voz fantasmal, anunció por fin el nombre del agraciado: Seto Kaiba. Amo y señor de la Corporación Kaiba, el imperio más caudaloso en toda la Ciudad Domino.

Lo más asombroso del suceso no era que Kisara se hubiera enamorado de su polo opuesto, sino que Seto Kaiba hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos. Nadie puso trabas u intentó fungir de obstáculo en la relación, a excepción del intensivo listado de amenazas que Yura emitió con el fin de prevenir que a Seto nunca lo eclipsara el pensamiento de mancillar los valiosos sentimientos de su melliza.

Por eso aquel inhóspito día, el miércoles 22 de septiembre del año 2012, el resplandor en la faz de Kisara superaba el esplendor de las orquídeas vestidas con los rayos del ocaso en los jardines de la Mansión Kaiba. Ella y su amado habían cumplido, el mes anterior, dos años de un noviazgo perfecto a las exigencias de su corazón.

Ese fatídico día, se vistió de azul, el color favorito de su amado, y la lumbre de la tela manifestó en su cuerpo la elegancia de lo casual. Sofocada por la emoción pidió a su hermana confeccionar en su pelo la trenza más hermosa que pudiera preñar sus dedos, y con el corazón embravecido emprendió camino a la morada del soberano.

Al llegar saludó con alborozo a los miembros de la mayordomía, y agradeciendo tanto la confianza como la cortesía, se dirigió al recoveco de la Mansión donde podría recrear a su amado sin que nadie la tachara de enajenada mental: la hemeroteca. Solía ser el rincón donde Seto ponía llave a sus pensamientos, sus temores, sus aficiones…

Donde podía ser sólo Seto.

Por ello los libros olían a Seto. El aire estaba saturado con el perfume de Seto. Las páginas le hablaban de Seto. Todo allí era Seto y para ella no había otro Edén.

Hasta que el infortunio tocó la puerta.

Pero Kisara, abrumada por los atracos de su corazón, se prestó a recibir a su amado cuando en el umbral yacía la Emperatriz de los Vivos.


	3. Precipicio

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note no me pertenecen, pese a mi amor por L y_ _Jōnouchi Katsuya. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Kazuki Takahashi, Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata_

 ** _Aclaración gramatical:_** _Es universal el hecho de que los nombres propios se escriben con la primera letra en mayúscula. Para fines del Fanfic, "Mamá" y "Papá", "Madre" y "Padre" estarán escritos con la primera letra mayúscula pese a no ser un nombre propio. ¿Por qué? Porque los japoneses suelen dirigirse a sus padres usando un apelativo de respeto, por ello, la primera letra en mayúscula significará que el personaje se ha dirigido con respeto hacia sus padres._

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR**! _

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Precipicio**

* * *

El miércoles 22 de septiembre del año 2012, Yura Sutori despuntó los ojos con el presagio abrumador de que no era necesario arraigar la superstición de levantarse con el pie izquierdo para predecir que un acontecimiento infausto sería el pan de aquel día. Había recibido el alba con la piel empapada de sudor, obsequio de la pesadilla que le hizo descomponer la cama como sucedía cuando ella y su futuro esposo se entregaban a una pasión desaforada. Por lo mismo buscó refugio en los brazos de su amado, pero las mantas frías debido a la ausencia de su cuerpo fueron su único consuelo.

Adusta, Yura renunció a las sábanas con el humor que entre sus conocidos tenía fama de ser muy peligroso, se cuidó de no desafiar la superstición posando primero el pie derecho, y abandonó la cama con el fastidio de no sólo ser incapaz de recordar la pesadilla, sino de que su futuro esposo, Jōnouchi Katsuya, hubiera olvidado la petición incesante de no partir al trabajo con el estómago vacío. Lo supo ya que acostumbraba a prepararle un desayuno bien cargado durante la noche, antes de acostarse, a sabiendas de que laborar en una empresa destinada a la creación de todo tipo de metales requería un horario puntual y ella no sostenía la impostura de levantarse temprano. Al desaposentar la habitación compartida, acaparó su mirada la lonchera intacta encima de la mesa, e impasible ante la idea de aglutinar en su cuerpo otra migaja de fastidio, prefirió hacer la vista gorda dirigiéndose al baño mientras caía al suelo el camisón negro que desde la mudanza repentina le había servido como pijama.

En tanto el agua de la ducha esfumaba los vestigios del sueño, Yura no conjugó esfuerzos a fin de rememorar la pesadilla, pues a diferencia de su melliza, Yura Sutori era el arquetipo de fémina que agregaba importancia a las cuestiones que, según la mayoría, no lo merecían y le quitaba a las que sí lo ameritaban.

Minutos más tarde, adhirió a su cuerpo la sencillez que irradiaba el pantalón negro combinado a la blusa rosa de mangas largas. Tomó asiento en el sofá verde oscuro no sin antes haber llenado un vaso de jugo e inició la misma rutina que había seguido una vez sufridos los trotes de la mudanza: buscar empleo en los anuncios del periódico.

Con el hueco de la pesadilla en su mente como quien tenía una piedrecita en el zapato.

Por esas horas, o quizás unos minutos después, Kisara se sirvió el último sorbo de jugo para dar término al rito matutino que constituía el desayuno. A su diestra, su hermano Ryo engullía presto la Sopa de Miso, a un lado suyo, su Madre pegaba los labios a la taza del té verde y, al frente, su Padre leía el periódico a la vez que tomaba por el asa una taza de café.

El silencio de los comensales le acordó que faltaba una silla por ocupar. La misma silla que Yura había sustituido por el sofá verde oscuro.

A menudo, Kisara padecía el cólico de vociferar en todos los rincones de la casa cuanto extrañaba a su melliza, pero nunca reunió el valor para esgrimirlo porque con ello llenaría las vísceras de su Madre de una bilis negra. Porque eso era Yura para su Madre: una bilis negra que le revolvía las tripas. Empero, ni acunando tal sentimiento ni en el transcurso del desayuno, la joven de pelo azulado presintió un mal augurio. Por tanto, agradeció la comida, hizo una reverencia corta y subió a su cuarto. Mientras que su melliza transitaba las inmediaciones de un Centro Comercial.

Horas más tarde, Kisara se perdía en las andanzas de Sakutaro "Saku" Matsumoto y Aki Hirose, protagonistas de _"Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo"_ **(1).** A contrapelo de Yura quien se debatía entre los ingredientes más adecuados para una dieta balanceada. No por atender su salud— en vista de que poco le importaba rayar el mediodía con un vacío en la boca del estómago—, sino por Katsuya, quien trabajaba como un burro desde las siete de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde. Por mucho que el pago y el suplemento del almuerzo recompensaran el sacrificio.

A las tres de la tarde, sin embargo, asaltó a Kisara el primer celaje de la muerte: Aki Hirose murió de leucemia sin poder llegar al Uluru tomada de la mano por Saku, y ella se colocó en sus zapatos a la par que imaginó a Seto portando los de su amado.

¿Si ese día le tocase morir, dejaría atrás la estela de un sueño incumplido?

El sueño de la joven era, por supuesto, llegar a la vejez con Seto a su lado. Mas la idea de no poder vivirlo aluzó su ingenio con la inventiva de sorprender a su amado con una visita sin anuncio a la Mansión donde residía. Pensando que, si desde aquel día vertía sus facultades en la tarea de conquistar, mediante pequeños detalles, cada día su corazón, en caso de que llegase a morir dejando la estela de un sueño incumplido, al menos iría al sepulcro con la satisfacción de haberlo amado hasta el último minuto.

Decidida, se vistió de azul, el color favorito de su amado, y la lumbre de la tela manifestó en su cuerpo la elegancia de lo casual. Sofocada por la emoción, cruzó la sala con la intención de recurrir a su melliza para embellecer su cabello. Entre el umbral y ella se interpuso de pronto la figura vigorosa de su Madre, en cuyos ojos azules todavía se admiraban los tonos del océano.

— ¿A dónde vas con semejante opulencia, hija mía? ¿A encontrarte con el Señor Kaiba? —Kisara no logró discernir si la pregunta escondía un sarcasmo incisivo o la preocupación que todo ser dador de vida cernía sobre su retoño. Pero por la forma en que su progenitora irguió el pecho e infló de orgullo los poros, supo de inmediato que sabía su respuesta mucho antes de siquiera realizar la pregunta.

El instinto de las madres era, en el sentido más amplio del concepto, aterrador.

—Iré a visitar a mi hermana— contestó asustada, más no arrepentida—. Luego me conduciré a la Mansión.

Yusura Bakura, con evidente desgano, volvió a ocupar el cepillo en sus hebras color humo y, además, decoradas por el peróxido de los años. Se miró en el espejo colgado en la sala, componiendo la postura en la que se hallaba previo a interceptar la salida de su hija.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Kisara. No vayas a dejarte mal influenciar por la rebeldía de tu hermana. Recuerda que tú eres diferente a ella. —La última oración, de modo particular, le pareció bastante irónica: ella y Yura eran tan parecidas que un número muy reducido de personas conseguían distinguirlas. Unido al hecho de que, en muchos sentidos, a ella le hubiese gustado tener en posesión algunas de las cualidades de su melliza. Como, por ejemplo, la osadía de contradecir a su Madre—. Tú eres culta, hermosa, y tienes los pies bien sembrados en la tierra. Sabes lo que te conviene, por ello has tomado la excelente decisión de iniciar una relación con un hombre atractivo, honrado, y que reúne las condiciones para responderte como marido a futuro. No como tu hermana, que se dio a la fuga con un delincuente de primera.

La muchacha quiso blandir un planteamiento a favor de su cuñado e infundir que sus sentimientos hacia Seto no estaban medidos en base a su posición social como lo insinuaba entre líneas. Empero, consideró la iniciativa una imperdonable falta de respeto. Su Madre sabía que así lo diría en su silencio, por tal razón continúo la perorata sin remordimiento alguno.

—No te puedo prohibir que la frecuentes, nada más pido no hacer caso de sus consejos.

Kisara resolvió dedicarle una reverencia efímera.

Irrumpiría en la pequeña vivienda de su hermana faltando media hora para las cuatro de la tarde, tal cual lo había previsto la Emperatriz de los Vivos. No obstante, le concedió el instante de felicidad con que apremiaba a sus víctimas: Yura se apresuró a expresarle cuánto la echaba de menos recibiéndola en sus brazos.

Desmenuzaron sus vivencias en la sala, tras Kisara merendar un trozo del postre que Yura había ideado para combatir el aburrimiento.

—Entonces hoy te tocará estar sola hasta las ocho— dijo, al tiempo en que Yura confeccionaba en su pelo la trenza más hermosa que podían preñar sus dedos.

—Así es. Pero al menos le pagarán las horas extras, de lo contrario lo hubiese amarrado a la cama con tal de no permitir que se fatigara de esa manera.

—Debe sentirse horrible permanecer sola tanto tiempo. Quizás podrías...

—¿Considerar la idea de pasar ese tiempo en casa? —Su consanguínea se percibió ofendida—. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que a nuestra Madre se le gaste la úvula escupiéndome a la cara que vivo con un delincuente, que soy la vergüenza de la familia y que espera con ansias el día en que me lluevan las aflicciones sólo para presumir que siempre tuvo la razón? Primero me pudro en estas cuatro paredes.

La joven de piel aterciopelada no pudo revelar en voz alta la tristeza que aquellas palabras le suscitaba. Mas lo dejó impreso con su silencio.

—Lamento si me he dado a mal interpretar— procuró resarcir—. No lo digo por ti, Papá o Ryō, pues muy bien sabes que soy capaz de surcar el cielo, sacudir el mar, mover la tierra y todo lo demás que pueda tomarse en el sentido más literal posible, cuando se trata de mi familia. Pero también sabes muy bien que nuestra Madre me aborrece tanto como si fuera yo un trozo de piel podrida que le hubieran sacado del vientre. —El tono repulsivo del que Yura hizo alarde, sin embargo, le resultó tan irónico como la oración de su Madre: se había escuchado igual a ella. Confirmando la opinión familiar de que, a semejanza con sus nombres, muy pocas cosas distaban a Yura de Yusura. Por tal razón, entre ambas nunca dejó de interponerse una barrera de contención.

Kisara no les concedía ni les quitaba la razón, sino que las complacía en partes iguales con su silencio.

—Listo, ya he terminado la trenza— indicó la propietaria de hebras blancas. Dando, por conveniencia, un giro brusco a la plática.

Su hermana se levantó del sofá, yendo pronto a mirar el resultado final en el cristal del espejo ubicado en la sala estrecha. Y un brillo celestial cubrió de súbito su cuerpo, trayendo de vuelta a las memorias de Yura el candor de la pesadilla.

Volvió a encontrarse de pie frente a un espejo, en lo que parecía ser la fosa de un precipicio. Un haz de luz marchita provenía de un hueco hacia arriba, lo que le permitía observar su reflejo en el cristal. Estaba intacto, pero al mirar sus manos, éstas comenzaron a resquebrajarse como fragmentos del cristal en cuyo interior se apreciaba su reflejo aún inmutable, y ella lanzaba un grito estentóreo mientras se desvanecía en un polvo de estrellas.

— ¿Yura?

En órbita con el tiempo en curso, la susodicha vislumbró a Kisara parada en el umbral, a punto de despedirse, y sintió el impulso aterrador de retenerla. Sin explicación aparente.

—¿Eh?

—Te agradecía por la trenza. Ya es la hora propicia para ir a la Mansión.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer. Eres bienvenida cuantas veces así te apetezca, Kiss— dijo, usando el apodo cariñoso para no transmitir el horror de revivir la pesadilla u arruinar la emoción de reencontrarse con su amado.

—Gracias nueva vez, Yu. Hasta pronto.

—¡Kisara!

Yura la detuvo izando una mano en el aire. Carcomida por un sentimiento repentino que rápido identificó como una secuela de la pesadilla.

—¿Sí?

Por eso bajó la mano, sin saber que con sólo mantenerla en alto por un segundo más, hubiera podido evitar que Kisara le fuese arrebatada por la Emperatriz de los Vivos o, la muerte, como todo mundo le conoce.

—Dile a Seto que todavía sostengo la promesa de castrarlo si se atreve a lastimarte.

Y esa fue la última vez que a Kisara Sutori se le vio sonreír. Pues dos horas y media más tarde, cuando la aguja chica del reloj señaló el número ocho, Yura recibió la primera llamada de su progenitora. Por una cuestión de orgullo no contestó en el primer timbrazo, pero tras un tercero se obligó a fundirlo en sus vísceras.

—Se nos fue, Yura.

La voz lacrimosa de su Madre provocó que Yura se sintiera tan resquebrajada como lo había estado en la pesadilla.

—¿Qué... Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Kisara... Nuestra Kisara se ha suicidado.

— ¡Por fin devuelta en casa! Hoy ha sido un día tan duro que... ¿Yura?

— ¡YURA!

* * *

 **(1)** Novela escrita por Kyoichi Katayama.


	4. Déjà Vu

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note no me pertenecen por más que adore a L y_ _Jōnouchi Katsuya. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Kazuki Takahashi, Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata_

 _Adelanto esta historia ahora que puedo ya que, en los próximos días, es posible que ya no actualice con la misma regularidad... Y yo los amo demasiado... Además de que quiero dejarlos con la espinita. ¡Muajajaja! —Inserte risa de Ligth Yagami en el último capítulo aquí—._

 **Aclaración:** _No añadiré el peso argumental de la Death Note porque semejante osadía podría salírseme de las manos. L y Kaiba son, ya de por sí, muchísimo más inteligentes que yo... ¡Imagínense si sumamos a Light! ¡Se me explotarían los sesos intentando manejar a ese triunvirato! Dx Así que, para evitar ese tipo de altercados, mejor echo mano de lo que sí está más o menos a mi alcance y nos ahorramos el malestar de ver a un L, Kaiba u Ligth sin esencia y protagonizando un grandísimo disparate. No obstante, no quise alterar situaciones que se derivaron del cuaderno, como por ejemplo, que Beyond Birthday muriese de un ataque al corazón._

 _Para entender este fic, es necesario haber leído **Another Note**. ¡Recomendado al 100%! _

**_¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Déjà Vu.**

* * *

Como a cualquier miembro de la NPA **(1)** le era admisible profetizar, el gran detective L ya poseía un desglose a punto con los pormenores del suceso. Aizawa le ofrecía las últimas generalidades en una transmisión vía el ordenador marginado, en tanto Watari se conservaba firme a un costado de su protegido.

L— que bajo ningún precepto mudaba el suéter blanco de mangas largas junto a los jeans holgados ni toleraba siquiera la mención de los calcetines— se apreciaba más interesado en formar una torre con los terrones de azúcar a ser derretidos en su taza de café que en las minucias del caso, pues era una verdad universal que aplicaba el mismo filtro para todos: escogía sólo aquellos que lograban acaparar su interés u donde se hallaren involucrados diez o más individuos.

A un tris de confiar el caso a la policía sin su intervención, Aizawa recitó una línea que le movió a paralizar la construcción de la torre.

—Todas las pruebas indican que Kisara Sutori cometió suicidio, pero Yura Sutori, su melliza, sostiene a capa y espada que su hermana fue asesinada.

A L no se le dilataron aún más las pupilas porque tal acaecimiento hubiera traspasado los límites de la realidad, e incluso en caso de que hubiese sido realizable, tampoco hubiera ocurrido si ocho años atrás El Caso del Asesino Serial BB de los Ángeles no tuviese un registro policial con el sello que lo marcaba como cerrado.

La relación al derecho u al revés entre el suicidio-homicidio fue la metodología que orilló a Beyond Birthday tras las rejas, y a morir dos años después por un misterioso ataque al corazón.

Sólo Watari era capaz de traslucir a qué extremo dicho caso había trastocado a L, pese a la impavidez en sus ojos siempre dilatados. Debido a ello, la cuestión a seguir no le pareció atípica en su custodio.

— ¿Les hizo saber de cuáles personas ella sospecha? — Preguntó L a Aizawa— al que habitaba en el otro lado del monitor, mejor dicho—, siendo el único pormenor sin definición tanto en el expediente como en las especificaciones del agente.

—No hay sospechosos. Las indagaciones entre familiares y demás personas a fines coincidieron en que Kisara Sutori no tenía enemigos de los cuales protegerse la espalda. Hemos asumido que se ha tratado de un suicidio. Así lo dictan las pruebas. Además, el argumento de la hermana melliza no está fundado en los hechos, sino en el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido.

Pero para L, Seto Kaiba y Yura Sutori ya eran los primeros bajo sospecha.

El motivo no requería deducciones complejas: si Kisara Sutori no tenía enemigos— aparte de, según el testimonio anexo de los familiares y compañeros afines, ninguna razón que se conociese con la carga suficiente para recurrir al suicidio— entonces el asesino era un amigo. Los dos últimos, en el sumario policial, destacaban como los más estrechos a la víctima en cuanto a convivencia se refería.

Y estableciendo una comparativa entre ambos, Yura Sutori auguraba un porcentaje mayor.

Sin embargo, figuraban muchos puntos ciegos qué tamizar. Según el acta de defunción, Kisara Sutori se había ahorcado a las seis pasado meridiano en la Mansión Kaiba, pero su cuerpo fue hallado una hora después. Cruzando esa información con la cronología redactada en el expediente, visitó la residencia de su hermana faltando media hora para las cuatro de la tarde y partió rumbo a la Mansión Kaiba dos horas más tarde, ya que desde la pieza de Yura hasta el referido lugar se tomaba media hora de tránsito en el transporte público. Aquel dato estaba confirmado por la misma Yura, validado a su vez por el testimonio del casero que había saludado a la difunta al ésta salir de la vivienda. De manera que, si Yura Sutori hubiese tramado asesinarla, debió llegar antes que Kisara a la residencia de los Kaiba.

La edificación de los apartamentos donde vivía no tenía patios traseros por donde ella pudiese pasar desapercibida, y el casero agregó a su testimonio que ni él ni aún los vecinos detectaron irregularidades tras la partida de la occisa.

Por añadidura, la Mansión Kaiba yacía equipada con un sistema de máxima seguridad, respaldado por cámaras en los puntos claves del complejo habitacional, a la par de la observación constante de los guardaespaldas a mano armada. Las grabaciones de las cámaras fueron confiscadas, y en las tales, de importancia sólo logró recrearse el momento donde Seto Kaiba arribaba su hogar y abría la hemeroteca donde colgaba el cadáver de Kisara. Puesto que la hemeroteca, de todos los recovecos de la Mansión, y como si fuese una vil carcajada de la casualidad, era el único sin ocuparse bajo el lente de las cámaras. Por órdenes del mismísimo Seto Kaiba quien le había bautizado como su guarida personal.

De modo que, incluso cuando Yura Sutori pudiese cumplir el objetivo de llegar antes para ejecutar el crimen, era imposible burlar el sistema de seguridad en tan poco tiempo a menos que se hallase confabulada con alguno de los miembros que estructuraban el mismo u condicionase los equipos con días de antelación. La trayectoria de Wedi como experta en la materia le proporcionaba las bases para sustentarlo.

Ante la escasez de un sospechoso, la policía no se concentraría en Yura— pese a que el expediente la señalaba como la mayor confidente de Kisara— ni en sus andanzas días antes a la ejecución del crimen, pues asumió el hecho como un suicidio y sus proclamas como un modo muy suyo de justificar el acto de su hermana para sobrellevar la pérdida. Por lo cual no existiría un medio legal que le guiase a confirmar si ella condicionó los equipos con días de antelación.

Fuere cual fuere la perspectiva desde donde se visualizaran los hechos, Yura Sutori quedaba absuelta, y para L no era más que otro indicio de su culpabilidad.

Pero, caviló el detective, ¿por cuáles motivos Yura Sutori querría asesinar su melliza? Sobre todo, agregó, ¿por qué usar la alegoría de Beyond Birthday para llevarlo a cabo?

Para desafiarlo, repuso al instante.

¿Por qué, entonces, aguardar ocho años?

L retrató a la NPA como la pieza clave que resolvería esos huecos.

—... Y eso es todo.

—No, eso no será todo. —Aizawa emitió un sonido gutural que combinado a la expresión en pantalla delató su turbación al respecto—. Necesito que confirmen la estrechez de la relación entre Yura y Kisara, entrevistando a sus familiares por separado. De igual forma que investiguen las principales actividades llevadas a cabo por la primera una semana antes del hecho. También requiero una lista de las personas vinculadas a Yura, organizada atendiendo al grado de asiduidad u lejanía, el periodo de tiempo en que suelen frecuentarla y su relación con Kisara. En síntesis, quiero que enfoquen la investigación en Yura Sutori.

—Pero L, en el archivo se ha dejado claro que...

—Yura Sutori es la principal sospechosa de la muerte de Kisara.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! —El policía se escandalizó aprisa—. El casero de los apartamentos donde habita Yura Sutori testificó que, si bien fue el último sitio recurrido por la víctima dos horas y media antes de morir, no se detectaron irregularidades luego de la partida de la occisa. De su residencia a la Mansión Kaiba se demora treinta minutos en transporte público, y la infraestructura de los apartamentos donde reside no cuenta con las condiciones que le permitiesen pasar desapercibida con el fin de llegar antes que Kisara...

—No importa desde qué ángulo observes el orden de los acontecimientos, Yura Sutori siempre quedará absuelta. —Consintiendo que Aizawa expondría los causales en su mente ya subrayados, L decidió interrumpirlo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Ese es el primer indicativo de su culpabilidad. —El detective colocó el último terrón de azúcar sobre la cuchara, el que daría terminación a la torre, y pronto arrojó el cúmulo a la taza de café.

El agente al otro lado del monitor en un principio no mostró signos de comprender su lógica, pero la rapidez con que sus pupilas accedieron a minimizarse, casi dejando al globo ocular en blanco, manifestaron la captura del mensaje.

—Aun estimando dicha posibilidad— inició, con un timbre más moderado. No le faltaba razón: a fin de cuentas, era una sospecha sin confirmar—. Yura Sutori recibió la noticia de la muerte una hora posterior a la verificación del cuerpo. Jōnouchi Katsuya, su pareja, dijo en su testimonio que ella se desmayó con el auricular del teléfono móvil pegado al oído. Además... ¿Por qué asesinar a su propia sangre que, familiares y allegados tenían por uña y mugre? Si estás cimentando tus sospechas en el alegato que profirió con respecto a un posible asesino, en caso de que estuviese refiriéndose a sí misma, ¿por qué se pondría en evidencia de ese modo? Creo entender tus directrices, L, pero asimismo creo que deberías respetar el dolor ajeno.

—Ese es, precisamente, su propósito— constató L tras despegar los labios de la taza, provocando que los sesos de Aizawa estuviesen a nada de reventarse—. ¿Qué asesino apuntaría hacia sí mismo? Bajo ese supuesto, ella quedaría descartada porque sería un movimiento ilógico, y ustedes interpretarían sus proclamas como un modo muy suyo de justificar el acto de su hermana para sobrellevar la pérdida.

Aizawa recordó por qué L llevaba el título del mejor detective del mundo.

—Sin embargo, eso no proporciona la cohesión suficiente para señalar que ella procedió al crimen con sus propias manos. De hecho, existe una alta probabilidad de que haya sido otra persona. Un cómplice dentro de la Mansión— miró su reflejo en la pasta espesa que se había convertido el café, debido a la cantidad de azúcar añadida—. Eso explicaría por qué las cámaras de seguridad sólo captaron el momento en que Seto Kaiba arribaba su hogar y abría la hemeroteca donde colgaba el cadáver de Kisara, y que fuera innecesario que ella abandonara su pieza.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? No consigo elaborar un motivo de peso para asesinarla...

—Por eso necesito que confirmen la estrechez de la relación entre ellas dos. Así podremos ahondar concerniente a los motivos que le llevaron a este desenlace. De igual forma que investiguen las principales actividades llevadas a cabo por Yura una semana antes del hecho, es posible que, durante ese lapso de tiempo, haya contactado a su cómplice. También requiero la lista de las personas vinculadas a ella, organizada atendiendo al grado de asiduidad u lejanía, el periodo de tiempo en que suelen frecuentarla y su relación con Kisara. Entre ellas, debe estar el cómplice. —Uno del cual L se reservó que podría hallarse vinculado al caso BB.

—Sienta por hecho que así se procederá. —El rostro del agente mostraba mayor compostura. Por lo visto, terminó agregando valor a la teoría.

—Ah, casi lo olvido, es posible que Yura continúe insistiendo con lo del asesino e intente plantar el mismo ideal en Seto Kaiba— proporcionó un sorbo a su café—. Tengo entendido que es el más afectado por el momento.

—Sí. Mokuba Kaiba relató cómo bramó un grito ensordecedor al encontrar el cadáver. Vomitó tres veces, se desmayó otras tantas y al final ha permanecido en estado catatónico. No habla, no come. Tiene las pupilas tan dilatadas como las tuyas. Ahora mismo está en manos de un médico legista. —Bajo aquella premisa, L restó números al porcentaje que asignaba el empresario como posible sospechoso.

Para el detective, a excepción de durar cinco segundos sin consumir azúcar, fingir los sentimientos era como retar a la muerte. Más aún tratándose del amor, uno que él no se había dignado a estudiar.

Kisara era la cuasi prometida— sino es que la prometida en la mente de muchos— de Seto. Fingir un mareo— situación de Yura— era, con creces, más fácil que fingir el amor vivido en dos años de noviazgo. Y contrario a lo que Aizawa hubiese optado imaginar, L sí sabía respetar el dolor ajeno.

Así lo hizo minimizando las sospechas en cuanto a su persona, pero no desdeñándolas por completo.

—Por esa razón, Yura procurará convencerlo a él de modo más particular. Si alguien como Seto Kaiba refuerza su teoría, ésta cobrará incidencia. Psicología Inversa en términos prácticos. Pero en igual medida, la policía lo evaluará como un espejismo del sufrimiento, puesto que Seto sólo habrá seguido la corriente de Yura. Ese es el objetivo: que sea un suicidio para la policía y un homicidio para mí. De manera tal que yo deba inmiscuirme en el caso a fin de corroborar mis deducciones. Todavía no sé cómo, pero me conoce, sabe que detesto perder.

«Es como si el fantasma de B estuviese persiguiéndome».

—Por favor, Aizawa, gestiona los pedidos que te he solicitado. A su vez, quiero que me mantengas a la vanguardia del más mínimo detalle. —A L todavía le restaba encajar, entre otras filigranas, los ocho años que habían transcurrido desde la finalización del caso BB.

—Sí. —Con un asentimiento enérgico, en la pantalla del computador frente al policía desapareció la L de caligrafía gótica.

Por su lado, el detective se puso en pie. Apagó el ordenador marginado para esos fines, en un acto continúo pasillando encorvado invadió la habitación en cuyas cuatro paredes yacía instalado el equipo de monitoreo que por lo usual empleaba en los análisis de casos.

Watari, que circunspecto le había seguido, tenía una oración en la punta de la lengua cuando L adivinó sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, Watari, no estimo que B haya sobrevivido todo este tiempo, pero... —Articuló mientras tomaba asiento en la silla principal, de cuclillas y encorvado como hasta el día de su muerte tenía planeado hacerlo—. ¿Un seguidor, quizás? —Se llevó el pulgar a los labios.

Watari no necesitó avistar otro índice para ir en busca de una enorme copa de helado y otra bandeja con café.

L entonces procedió a encender todos los monitores a la vez, donde al vuelo se presentaron las evidencias del caso. Entre ellas, el cuerpo de Kisara, las condiciones del escenario, la sábana blanca que— de conformidad con el archivo general— antes cubría los muebles de la hemeroteca y luego habría dejado su cuello repleto de magulladuras.

El detective hacía en el Caso Sutori— como a último minuto le nació titularlo— un boceto del correspondiente a BB. Una versión enrevesada. Por ende, se concentró en hilar nexos entre uno y otro.

El Caso BB se izaba sobre los demás por características varias, pero en particular salían a relucir tres: los Wara Ningyo, las iniciales de los nombres de las víctimas y los cuartos cerrados. L inició el análisis partiendo de aquellos tres elementos. No sin antes llevarse a la boca una cucharada del helado que recién le había traído Watari.

Tres horas más tarde, a las dos de la madrugada, Yura Sutori despertaría con los ojos embolsados y la cabeza embutida. Había llorado hasta quedar ronca, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. El móvil de Katsuya para acunarla en su regazo cual si fuera una niña pequeña. Allí reconoció encontrarse, apoyada en su pecho, y de nuevo la invadió el miedo de apartarse.

Yura recordaba todo, llevaba cada momento grabado a fuego en la memoria y tatuado en el corazón. Se había rendido al sueño con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla como el día anterior, y tardó en darse cuenta de que los momentos de felicidad herían al triple que los de tristeza cuando un ser amado perecía.

El sonido del celular eclipsó, por un momento, su divague, y ella no quiso abandonar la cuna de su amado para contestarlo, muy a pesar de haber padecido el impulso aterrador de hacer todo lo contrario.

El mismo impulso aterrador que, de haber obedecido, hubiese salvado a Kisara.

Por eso Yura— temblorosa— se apartó de Katsuya teniendo el cuidado de no despertarlo. Una vez en pie, barrió con la mirada el sitio donde se hallaba, y a duras penas conjeturó habitar una de las recámaras de la Mansión Kaiba.

De puntillas retiró el aparato de la cómoda, se extrañó al mirar que la pantalla no anunciaba número e insegura lo acomodó a su tímpano.

— ¿B-Bueno?

 _—Lamento tanto su pérdida como la hora de llamada, Señorita Sutori._ _  
_  
— ¿Quién...?

 _—Soy L._

* * *

 **(1) La** **National Police Agency** más conocida por sus siglas **NPA** **,** es la Agencia de Policía que trabajó el **Caso Kira** durante la serie **.**


	5. Jaque Mate

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Kazuki Takahashi, Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata; hasta el fin de los tiempos. Por más que yo ador dé la vida por Jōnouchi Katsuya. Sí, ya sé, en el colmado de enfrente venden cloro. :'(_

 ** _Anécdota_** _ **Cruel:** Debido al ameno recibimiento que le han dado a este pequeño mío, me conmueve actualizarlo más a menudo, para comprueben lo mucho que les amo. Pero eso sí, vamos a ir llevando las cosas como Luis Fonsi y Daddy Yankee: Des-pa-cito._

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR!_**

 ** _¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo porque L nos tiene muchas sorpresillas!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Jaque Mate**

* * *

El día funesto en que Kisara Sutori habría de morir, Seto Kaiba dio inicio a la rutina como desde sus dieciséis años lo zurcía la costumbre. Abría los ojos sin recurrir al timbre del despertador, y tres minutos luego se podía escuchar el agua de la ducha impactarse contra su cuerpo.

Desayunaba enfundado a su indumentaria laboral— que constaba de una gabardina blanca de tachonado cuello alto en cuya solapa derecha se avistaba un broche con las siglas de su empresa, una camiseta negra de mangas largas por debajo, con correas atadas alrededor de sus brazos y espinillas que, a su vez, estaban armonizadas por un pantalón y botas negras— en compañía de su hermano Mokuba, quien siempre convenía reprocharle que no era plausible considerar un desayuno nutritivo a la huérfana taza de café.

Seto permanecía estoico ante tales acusaciones, pero no hubo un día en que no le sonriera con cariño, le acariciara los tiernos mechones azabache y le indicara verse más tarde en las inmediaciones de la corporación.

Tenía por ley llegar a las ocho menos treinta minutos de la mañana, sin un solo minuto atrasado, lo que inculcaba en sus empleados un férreo temor a presentarse con destiempo.

Dedicaba sus mañanas a depurar las ordenanzas inscritas en su función como regente empresarial, pese a no reservar un criterio en específico para cumplir u ignorar una diligencia de entre las tantas que atiborraban su agenda. Ese miércoles en particular, se aupó sobre las demás una reunión con los accionistas mayoritarios de una compañía cuya actividad principal consistía en el Outsourcing **(1),** ya que hasta esa fecha se extendía el plazo a su favor para tomar una decisión respecto a la propuesta de negocios que le habían presentado hacía un mes atrás.

Seto calculó el tiempo en base al reloj de su computador, asignando al vuelo la orden de que su limusina estuviese preparada a las diez de la mañana. Dos horas y media de trabajo que supo administrar planificando presupuestos, construyendo gráficas y afinando detalles.

A la hora pactada montó la limusina sin establecer diálogo con su chófer, hasta que éste murmuró la casualidad que suponía ver a Yura Sutori a una cuadra de distancia.

Seto bajó los cristales ahumados del vehículo queriendo, por curiosidad, verificar las palabras del subordinado. Así vislumbró a la nombrada con las manos ocupadas en dos bolsas que por su complexión tildó pesadas.

Diferente a cómo hubiera procedido cualquier otra persona en su condición de cuñado, Seto no apeló a la educación de ofrecerle un saludo, en cambio, subió los cristales con la mira hacia adelante sin permitirse siquiera un instante de vacilación.

Él y Yura no se llevaban mal, pero tampoco bien. No se llevaban mal porque ambos conocían los puntos de ebullición entre sí y cuándo no rebasarlos, pero tampoco se llevaban bien porque, así como Kisara era el pilar de armonía entre los dos, Jōnouchi era la manzana de la discordia.

Hasta cierto nivel, por el mero privilegio de ser la hermana melliza de Kisara, Seto procuraba soldar con Yura una convivencia tolerable, mas la paciencia que desde su adopción tumultuosa sufría escasez, no le alcanzaba para dispensar el mismo empeño a Jōnouchi.

A modo de sinopsis, era válido enfatizar que tanto él como Yura habían sembrado cierto grado de armonía que se quebró tan pronto ella hizo público su compromiso con el rubio, que dicho sea de paso ya menospreciaba desde mucho antes de formalizar la relación.

Si alguien tuviera la osadía de preguntar a Seto sobre cuáles fundamentos edificaba su trato para con Jōnouchi, era viable predisponer que esquivaría la respuesta con la tesis insalvable de que dicho tópico no era incumbencia del interlocutor. Pero la realidad era que ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta, no hasta que Yura la estrelló en su cara cuando, en una de sus tantas reyertas, defendió al hombre de su vida dirigiéndose a él con el famoso dedo índice de escarnio.

 _—Te regodeas de tu "inestimable valía" como si a fin de cuentas no fueras al baño y cagaras la misma mierda que el resto del universo. ¿Qué te crees, Kaiba? ¿Qué llevar un apellido altisonante y presidir una corporación que tiene influencias políticas te faculta para juzgar quién es inservible o no en este mundo? Aprovechas el mínimo resquicio de oportunidad para descuartizar a Jōnouchi por sus precariedades, pero, ¿y tú, Kaiba? ¿Tú hubieras salido adelante, como Jōnouchi lo hace día a día, tú hubieras enfrentado al mundo sin un padre ni una madre, como Jōnouchi lo hace día a día, tú hubieras salido a flote pese a no tener— por días— un bocado de arroz en el estómago, como Jōnouchi lo hace día a día, si aquella mañana fortuita no te hubiese tocado la suerte de que Gozaburo Kaiba pusiera un pie en el orfanato?_

» Jōnouchi, ese renacuajo del basurero como lo llamas, tiene más valía que tú, yo y cualquier otro pendejo, porque ha sabido conquistar la adversidad aún sin las facilidades con las que a ti te bendijo la providencia. Lo sabes mejor que nadie y por eso lo odias. Katsuya es un reflejo de lo que tú hubieras podido ser de Gozaburo no haberte adoptado, y lo peor es que no sabes explicarte a ti mismo si acaso serías capaz de sobrevivir como él lo ha hecho. Porque de lo que ahora presumes, para la eterna desgracia de tu ego, se lo debes, en parte, al ser que más odias en este vasto universo: Gozaburo Kaiba.

En aquel momento, Seto comprendió por qué a oídos de terceros las palabras de Yura Sutori eran sinónimos de crueldad, porque de sus labios no brotaba otra cosa que no fuese la realidad. Muy a pesar de ser atizadas por el amor que le tenía al rubio y la elocuencia que propiciaba la rabia en su estado latente.

El castaño vivificó el recuerdo mirándose a sí mismo ponerse de pie, usando los flequillos de su cabellera para ocultar la derrota impresa en sus orbes y recitando ante su cuñada la verdad que había descubierto en medio de su desolación.

 _«En lo único que el mediocre me supera con creces. En lo único que reconozco es más afortunado que yo, es en el hecho de tener a una mujer que lo defienda como tú»._

Invocar a Yura con las mejillas pintadas de rojo le sobrevino endosado a un tortuoso dolor de cabeza, acompañado de la sonrisa victoriosa que le retorció los labios. Desde entonces, apenas intercambiaban palabras o— mejor dicho— hacían el esfuerzo de dirigírsela en presencia de Kisara.

 _Kisara._

Seto hubiese dedicado a su pareja la totalidad de sus pensamientos del chófer no haber proclamado la llegada a su destino, y que a la par el dolor estacionado de sien a sien no constatara fortalecerse. Mas en su ley de vida estaba prohibido exteriorizar cualquier gesto familiarizado con la debilidad, a causa de ello se adentró en las instalaciones de la compañía a enfrentar exudando el aire imperial que desde su ascensión a la presidencia le había distinguido entre sus semejantes.

Al irrumpir en la Sala de Reuniones saludó a los presentes con una reverencia que apenas conseguía diferenciarse de un cabeceo, e impasible ocupó uno de los asientos en la mesa redonda.

—Señor Kaiba, es un gusto para nosotros volver a tener el privilegio de...

—Gasta esa saliva cuando en verdad sea necesario. —Si había algo que el CEO odiaba más que aquel inoportuno dolor de cabeza, eso era perder el tiempo en halagos hipócritas—. Acepto los términos de la negociación, pero con la salvedad de que ustedes remitan a la Corporación, el día veinticinco de cada mes y sin excepción alguna, un original de los Estados Financieros donde se exponga de manera precisa el destino de los fondos utilizados. Asimismo, que no sea retirado un solo yen de la cuenta bancaria para dichos fines sin que antes se me certifique —mediante documentos fehacientes— que dichos recursos en verdad se corresponden con el objetivo a perseguir y las estipulaciones del contrato. Previendo que desde ya iniciemos con el pie derecho, dentro de tres días quiero el contrato en mi escritorio con las modificaciones que he dictado. —Se puso de pie una vez hubo colocado el punto final a su dictamen, los demás empresarios imitaron su acción no sin antes prorrumpir en loores hacia él y expresar con fervor que cada orden sería acatada al pie de la letra.

Deseoso de retornar a su compañía para servirse un par de aspirinas, cruzó el umbral, y a zancadas abordó nueva vez la limusina.

—Quiero estar en la Corporación en menos de veinte minutos.

El conductor, ya oxidado en la servidumbre, supo que su empleador ameritaba la urgencia porque alcanzó a percibir el golpecito de un zapato contra el suelo del vehículo, lo que sin duda delataba un temblor en las piernas. Aferrado a su propio planteamiento— aunque sin comprobarlo— llegó diez minutos antes de lo solicitado, y la última visión que tuvo en su día laboral fue la del jefe llegando a su imperio como si fuera un vendaval.

El castaño irrumpió en su oficina temiendo que los sesos fueran a salírsele por los oídos, y premuroso, hurgó en el cajón escondido de su escritorio el frasco de aspirinas que se empeñaba ocultar de la vista de Mokuba.

Se echó dos cápsulas a la boca, habiendo idealizado la saliva como un trago de agua fría. Sabía de primera mano que el efecto no sería inmediato, por ello quiso agilizarlo quitándose la gabardina para desahogarse. Con la prenda colgada en el perchero a un lado del escritorio, Seto se afanó en reducir valor a su padecimiento sumergiéndose en el trabajo, volviendo la contradicción una _contramedida._

El problema yacía en que su organismo no alcanzaba un minuto de sosiego si él no tecleaba su portátil, planificaba presupuestos, organizaba gráficas o llevaba sobre los hombros toda la carga administrativa de la Corporación. Era ya su manera de vivir.

De modo que permitirse unos minutos extra de descanso le hacían sentir como un haragán, portador de una energía en potencia que en tan sólo minutos podría generar un aproximado de seis proyectos a largo plazo, presentar dos conferencias en un mismo día y agilizar los procesos informáticos esenciales para mantenerse a la vanguardia de la tecnología de punta. Por no mencionar el cálculo de yenes producidos en el camino.

En breve todo le pareció bastante irónico: mucha gente criticaba su rigor para con los empleados, cuando él— que estaba facultado para holgazanear cuánto quisiese por su condición de propietario— era quien más trabajo se arrojaba encima. Constituyendo el cerebro de todo y exponiéndose al agotamiento psicológico que incluso traía consigo el físico, como le estaba ocurriendo en la actualidad para ser preciso.

Y como se prolongó hasta la cinco de la tarde, sin un minuto de tregua pese a llevar un total de ocho aspirinas— además del café y el almuerzo que Mokuba le obligó a ingerir— fundiéndose con el jugo gástrico. Abrumado por el fastidio unido al desasosiego, echó a su boca la novena cápsula, y dos minutos después de digerirla, sus párpados comenzaron a tornarse pesados. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerlos a raya, pero el sueño consolidó su victoria arrebatándole la conciencia.

—Hermano. ¡Hermano! —Así le despertaría Mokuba, sacudiéndole por los hombros.

No apreció a su hermano menor con nitidez hasta que no se hubieron disipado las telarañas del sueño.

— ¡Por Kami! ¡Tengo miedo a encontrarte muerto un día de éstos!

—Estás exagerando. —Remarcó el CEO, tallando sus ojos. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, era un temor compartido. Mas revelarlo a Mokuba afectaría su estado emocional tanto como el trabajo en exceso lo hacía con su salud—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son poco más de las siete. —Le informó, luego de correr la manga de su saco blanco para mirar el reloj de pulsera. ¿Tanto tiempo había dormido? —Vámonos a casa, no voy a consentir que te quedes un minuto más aquí.

El castaño se limitó a otorgarle la palabra con su silencio, pues el pequeño Kaiba era el único ser en la tierra del cual aceptaría recibir una orden.

Tomó su gabardina del perchero, se aseguró de haber apagado todos los equipos a excepción del sistema de seguridad, y caminó junto a Mokuba con dirección al parqueo privado de la Corporación.

Seto disgregaba de tal forma su vida empresarial de la privada, que para los imprevistos laborales abordaba la limusina y para fines personales su vehículo blanco. Mismo que lanzó a las calles con Mokuba en el asiento del copiloto.

De regreso a la Mansión cayó en la cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, por lo cual gozaba de plena libertad para dedicar a Kisara la totalidad de sus pensamientos. Pero antes tuvo que confrontar la mirada suplicante que Mokuba ciñó sobre él cuando se hallaba parado frente a la puerta de su respectivo dormitorio, el primer lugar al que habían acudido tras cruzar la puerta principal.

—No voy a tocar la portátil hasta el día de mañana.

El pequeño Kaiba escogió la sonrisa más tierna de todo su repertorio para responderle, esa que doblegaba su voluntad de sólo asomarse su dibujo. Contento hizo un comentario breve con respecto a la cena— que la mayordomía tenía la orden de dejar preparada antes de marcharse— mientras abordaban su habitación. Mokuba con la intención de darse un baño, Seto con el objetivo de volver a emperchar la gabardina e ir a la hemeroteca. Su rincón predilecto de entre todas las secciones confortables que galardonaban a la Mansión.

Sentía la necesidad de oír la melodiosa voz de Kisara, y su guarida personal era el mejor lugar para recrearla tal cual era ella. Hermosa, sencilla y frágil. Tanto que inspiraba el miedo de que fuera a quebrarse entre sus brazos.

A decir verdad, Seto sabía que estaba enamorado de Kisara, pero ni en dos años de noviazgo había resuelto la duda de si le amaba o no. Por motivo de que, en primer lugar, al momento de comenzar la relación veía en ella la candidata idónea para formar la familia que con el tiempo sería una vicisitud a remediar: el legado de su apellido necesitaba prole para transmitirse de generación en generación, de modo que ella se perfilaba como la solución de un problema a futuro y no como la mujer de su vida. Y en segundo porque nunca había respondido a la pregunta de si él era capaz de amar a otra persona de un modo distinto que al de su hermano, o aún a alguien que no fuera su pequeño Mokuba.

A pesar de todo, Seto anidaba la esperanza de poder amarla, y por ello se había permitido enamorarse de ella.

Enlazado a tal pensamiento abandonó la recámara, invadiendo de súbito la sala. De allí tomó el teléfono, e iba marcando el número sabido de memoria en tanto guiaba sus pasos hacia su refugio, al que había impuesto semejante recelo a preservar que ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de conservarlo a llave, pues nadie— a excepción de Kisara— poseía el valor de eclipsarlo sin su previo consentimiento.

Fue girando el pomo con el artefacto pegado al oído, y al izar la mirada hacia delante, lo último que supo del mundo fue el ruido del teléfono al impactarse contra el suelo.

* * *

 **(1)** Es la negociación u contrato que una empresa realiza a otra para que ésta lleve a cabo determinadas tareas que, originalmente, estaban en manos de la primera. El outsourcing, en otras palabras, consiste en movilizar recursos hacia una empresa externa a través de un contrato. De esta forma, la compañía subcontratada desarrolla actividades en nombre de la primera.

 _Para que vean que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. :D_


	6. Dualidad

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores hasta el fin**_ _ **de los tiempos: Kazuki Takahashi, Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.**_

* * *

 _ **Anécdota Cruel:**_ _Siendo sincera, este capítulo no vería la luz sino hasta el 22 de septiembre para añadirle más sazón al asunto. (?) Pero cuando vi la maravillosa portada que hizo Aby, algo se removió entre mi pecho y me dije: "Katsura, debes hacer honor al cariño que tanto presumes tenerle a tus lectores". Entre otras vainas, confieso que no publico ningún capítulo hasta que no lo haya sometido a revisión por una semana o más, y como este hoy cumplía una semana pues... La verdad es que llevo escribiendo esta historia desde a principios del mes de julio. X3_  
 _Dejo alguno que otro cabito suelto para que ustedes puedan liberar su imaginación. Además, para no hacer los capítulos TAN largos como me quedan los de_ _ **«Amor en Umbrías». XD**_

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Dualidad**

* * *

Tres horas antes de contactar a Yura Sutori, L sintetizó el caso sujeto a cinco posibilidades, cada una con un 20% de susceptibilidad. En vista de que la similitud aparente con el Caso BB era su único aval para conjeturar que la muerte de Kisara Sutori había sido un homicidio tergiversado, hizo de las pruebas en pantalla grande un medidor común para disminuir u acrecentar el porciento a cada posibilidad.

La primera, cuyos puntos principales ya habían sido expuestos a Aizawa, se fundaba en Yura Sutori como la principal sospechosa de la muerte de su melliza.

La segunda, que partía de la primera, apuntaba hacia Yura— si en dado caso se comprobara su papel de homicida— como una seguidora tácita de Beyond Birthday, movida por una posible similitud entre sus objetivos: superar a su homóloga. Así como B quiso coronarse por encima de L a costa de su propia vida. Razón por la cual pudo haber invertido una porción de los ocho años transcurridos desde la finalización del caso, a estudiar con minuciosidad la metodología de su predecesor para llevarla a la práctica sin dar los pasos en falso que le precipitaron al fracaso.

La tercera proponía tomar la misma posición que la policía, asumiendo el suicidio común bajo la premisa de que todo ser humano resguardaba dentro de sí un océano de secretos que no se atrevería a confesar ni aún enfrente de su propio reflejo. Océano que pudo haber abrumado a Kisara con el ímpetu de sus olas, engullirla en su profundidad hasta dejarla sin aliento.

La cuarta, relacionada con la tercera, suponía que Seto Kaiba, su prometido y quien era definido como la luz de sus ojos, hubiera cometido un pecado abominable— como la infidelidad, por ejemplo— ante los ojos de Kisara, y que ella lo descubrió por internarse en la hemeroteca, el rincón preferido del castaño. Siendo una fémina de carácter blando e imbuida por el añusgo de la traición y el dilema de no poder condenarlo debido a sus sentimientos, perfiló el suicidio como la única salida del callejón.

Por último, la quinta se cincelaba en que Kisara Sutori, de cara a la sociedad, no tenía enemigos de los cuales protegerse la espalda, pero en las sombras yacía uno con los ojos incrustados en su débil figura. No un enemigo suyo como tal, sino de Seto Kaiba, cuyo apellido inspiraba una hegemonía que era motivo de codicia y envidia para los empresarios de carroña. De los que abreviaban la tirria con un simple apretón de manos. No previendo otro modo de asesinarlo en vida que no fuera arrebatándole a un ser amado, quienquiera que fuese él o los enemigos del CEO, resolvió efectuar el crimen, y en medio de ellos podría escabullirse un conocedor del Caso BB, que haciendo uso de sus conexiones empresariales obtuvo informaciones cruciales del caso ya cerrado para disfrazar el homicidio de suicidio, y no tanto para retarlo con desparpajo.

Existía una sexta posibilidad, pero a L se le antojó tan irreal que no se dignó a suscribirle un porcentaje: que Beyond Birthday estuviese vivo o, en su defecto, que su fantasma estuviese dándole caza. Mas L no cabía entre la clasificación de personas con tendencias a sentir devoción por lo sobrenatural.

Aun existía una séptima posibilidad, donde el presunto asesino hubiera confundido a Yura con Kisara. No obstante, L convino desecharla porque la última, horas antes de morir, visitó a Yura. De modo que, si en verdad existía un asesino, éste debió seguirla para cerciorarse de llegar primero que ella a la Mansión, y era bastante improbable que no hubiera notado la diferencia entre ambas cuando Kisara se reunió con su melliza. A menos que el asesino estuviese auxiliado por un informante, y que fuera éste quien incurriera en la confusión.

En resumidas cuentas, no obstante, cada posibilidad tenía un contrasentido que llevado a la estadística circuía un 80% en disyunción.

Pese a conferir el mismo porcentaje a cada posibilidad, para el detective, la primera y la quinta gozaban de mayor susceptibilidad. El hecho de ponerlas al mismo nivel que las demás era una previsión destinada a no dejar un cabo suelto.

En especial de la primera. Pues el instinto de L, aguzado desde la niñez y recrudecido por el número de casos resueltos alrededor del globo terráqueo, le dictaba que ése caso en particular era una versión enrevesada del Caso BB. Por tal razón buscó que las pruebas coincidieran en lo mismo, además de movilizar la policía hacia esa directriz. Para fortificar sus conjunciones, en la escena debería figurar un detalle equivalente a los Wara Ningyo y alguna peculiaridad en la víctima, como las iniciales de su nombre, por ejemplo. El cuarto cerrado era ya una variable confirmada.

Watari no tomó el tiempo que el detective llevaba con los ojos hincados en la pantalla, pero sí lo hizo con la segunda bandeja de café para volver a colmar del líquido a la taza vacía.

—Watari. —Fue aludido, por lo cual volvió su rostro y rumbo hacia él—. Mira esto.

El detective aplicó un zoom al cuello inflamado de Kisara, después un filtro que tras un acercamiento a pixel clarificó un aspecto en particular. Un número.

—01— identificó L. Pronto llevándose un pastelito de chocolate a la boca—. Ese número no es una casualidad. Tal como lo sospeché, la muerte de Kisara Sutori fue un homicidio planificado.

— ¿El asesino querrá numerar sus víctimas? —Se preguntó Watari en voz alta, observando dubitativo el resto de las fotografías.

—Puede ser— habló con la boca llena—. Aunque también está señalándonos la forma en que la mató.

El hombre de tercera edad condujo los ojos hacia su pupilo.

—La única manera de camuflar un homicidio, es usando una causa de muerte en común con la forma de matar. En este caso, por tratarse de un ahorcamiento, la causa de muerte fue por asfixia, y el número apareció en su cuello.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Exacto. Kisara Sutori fue estrangulada. —El veinteañero ojeroso tomó con el pulgar e índice la cereza que no había devorado del pastelito—. El propósito de Kisara era, según el testimonio de Yura, sorprender a Seto Kaiba con su visita. Llegó a la Mansión a las seis de la tarde, la hora de salida de la mayordomía y de la rotación de guardaespaldas; acorde con la declaración ofrecida por Mokuba Kaiba. De manera que el personal iba de salida al momento de su llegada. La mayordomía testificó haberle recibido e incluso ofrecerse a llamar a Seto Kaiba para ponerlo al tanto de su visita. Ella agradeció la oferta, pero asimismo la rechazó, por obvias razones—. Comió la cereza. Tras expulsar el tallo con la lengua reanudó la exposición—. Los guardaespaldas de la Mansión trabajan por turnos. El primero empieza desde las seis de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, el segundo desde las siete de la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana. Los hombres que vigilan durante el primer turno no son los mismos que los del segundo. Es decir que la única medida de seguridad con que cuenta la Mansión de cinco a seis de la mañana y de seis a siete de la noche, son las cámaras de seguridad.

»Seto Kaiba acostumbra llegar a las siete de la noche, a la misma hora que los guardaespaldas del segundo turno. El asesino debió ser consciente de que sólo contaba con una hora para matar a Kisara. No, de hecho, sólo necesitaba una hora: ella murió a las seis, pero su cuerpo no fue hallado sino hasta las siete, una hora es suficiente para que la opresión del nudo sobre el cuello borre las huellas dactilares. Cabe mencionar la posibilidad de que haya utilizado guantes, sin embargo, el crimen no tendría sentido si de todos modos no sustituía la soga con la sábana. En pocas palabras, es un melindroso de primera.

Si Watari ya no se impresionaba con las deducciones de L, no era porque habían perdido la esencia, sino porque ya estaba curado debido a la fuerza de la costumbre. Por ello abandonó la estancia en busca de más café.

—Aún con todo lo anterior... Dudo que el objetivo de ese número sea enumerar a la víctima.

Masajeando sus labios con el pulgar, el detective hizo una breve relación paralela con la primera víctima del Caso BB. La principal disyuntiva había sido descubrir la conexión entre los occisos, de la cual B dejó una pista en el cuerpo de Believe Bridesmaid.

En la situación actual, la pista debería ser el número 01.

L meditó la cuestión ensimismado. Miró a todos los monitores a la vez buscando algo que le inspirara, hasta que avistó de pronto el expediente de Kisara endosado al acta de defunción.

—La fecha, eso es— musitó al tiempo que su fiel acompañante ponía a disposición la bandeja renovada.

— ¿La fecha?

Por toda respuesta, L extrajo un marcador de su bolsillo. Retiró la tapa y al vuelo escribió la fecha en la base de la placa metálica donde se situaban los monitores, dividiendo cada número con una raya inclinada: 22/09/2012.

—Si tachas el 01 a la cifra 2012, se forma una pareja de veintidós en cada extremo. Por lo cual sería 22/09/22. El 09 es un distractor para que este hecho pase desapercibido, ya que, si en vez de eliminar el 01 lo sumas al 09 es igual a 10, que al revés es 01. El mismo 01 que al tachar indica un 22 en cada extremo. —Finalizado el escrito, el detective utilizó el marcador para señalar la pantalla—. Kisara Sutori nació un 22 de marzo y murió un 22 de septiembre.

—En sentido común, el 22 a cada lado simboliza la fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de muerte de la víctima.

—Correcto. Sin embargo... —L tomó por el asa su taza de café—. Si elaboramos una analogía con la primera víctima de B y mi teoría de que este caso es un plagio al de BB, es asertiva, este número no debería simbolizar a la propia difunta, sino al próximo en peligro de morir. El asesino está tratando de confundirme o... No— susurró , dejando la taza a medio camino—. No sólo Kisara nació el día 22 de marzo.

Yura era la melliza de Kisara. Las dos habían nacido el mismo día. Por lo cual el 22 no era sólo el simbolismo de Kisara, sino también de Yura.

¿El asesino estaba señalando a Yura Sutori como la próxima víctima?

Pero si sus sospechas de que ella era la asesina iban por buen camino entonces...

 _«¿Qué asesino apuntaría hacia sí mismo?»_

Entonces L lo comprendió todo.

Había caído en una trampa.

El asesino sabía de antemano que Yura era la mayor confidente de Kisara. No sería miel sobre hojuelas engañarla. Y que por ello deduciría en la inmediatez que su hermana había sido asesinada. También sabía que él, siendo quien era, una vez ella hiciera público tal disentimiento, detectaría las similitudes con el Caso BB y pondría sobre ella la lupa como la principal sospechosa; bajo la premisa de que usaría el dolor de su pérdida para ser desestimada.

Como Yura era, en efecto, inocente, quedaría absuelta sin importar el ángulo desde el cual se visualizaran los acontecimientos, de ese modo él lo asimilaría como otro indicio de su culpabilidad.

Yura Sutori era un distractor.

Una curva para desviarlo del verdadero objetivo.

Así como lo era el número 09 en la fecha.

Sabiéndose intrincado según los deseos del verdadero adversario, soltó la taza y se mordió el pulgar.

—Este criminal es inteligente. Quizás no tanto como B o como yo, pero lo es. —Arrojó a su boca uno de los terrones de azúcar que a continuación debió derretir en la taza—. Lo digo porque B, nueve días antes de emprender su primer asesinato, envío un acertijo con la dirección de Believe Bridesmaid a la policía. Éste, en cambio, no anunció su movimiento a las autoridades. ¿Querrá decir eso que seleccionó a Kisara por el azar? ¿O que, al contrario de B, no planificó este asesinato? ¿Cuál es el fin que persigue? — Apaciguado, volvió a tomar la taza, dando un largo sorbo—. La condición de B para escoger a sus víctimas era que sus nombres tuvieran las mismas iniciales. BB y QQ. Si el patrón que este criminal sigue es que la fecha de nacimiento coincida con la fecha de muerte, será un lacerante dolor de cabeza descifrar cuáles serán las próximas. La fecha de nacimiento es un dato menos discriminatorio que el nombre. Y si en verdad quiere seguir el ejemplo de B, sin duda continuará matando personas. Eso es lo que debo evitar. —Su mirada quedó prendada, una vez más, en los monitores que tenía enfrente—. En todo caso, y aunque sea mucho más complejo hallar la próxima víctima por su fecha de nacimiento, todavía me queda una alternativa para descubrirlo: la escena del crimen.

—La hemeroteca de la Mansión Kaiba.

—Así es, Watari. Por experiencia es aconsejable visitar la escena del crimen más de una vez. Allí el asesino pudo haber dejado algo de manera deliberada, justo como en el Caso BB. Sin embargo, todavía no puedo afirmar si este asesino elige o no sus víctimas al azar, eso es un detalle crucial. De todos modos, la mejor decisión es volver al lugar de los hechos. Aunque sea muy probable que el asesino ya esté al tanto de este movimiento, pero...

— ¿Pero?

Pero él no podía salir al exterior e indagar por sí mismo. L nunca se exponía al público por dos razones: protegerse de la sed de venganza de los criminales que había enviado a prisión y de los que ansiaban eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra para poder delinquir a futuro; y no hallarse de cara con los honores a su nombre.

L asumía la verdad universal de que escogía sólo aquellos casos que lograban acaparar su interés u donde se hallaren involucrados diez o más individuos. Era su hobbie, no la justicia verdadera. Por ello aceptaba que no merecía ni codiciaba la gloria del mundo.

—Necesito una Naomi Misora. Alguien que pueda buscar donde la policía no encontró. Alguien que pueda ser mis ojos, mis manos y mis pies.

—Tengo entendido que la señorita Misora está de Luna de Miel.

—En efecto, y por eso Yura Sutori ocupará su lugar.

Watari atribuyó a la suerte que no estuviera sentado al momento de L realizar aquella declaración.

—Verás— inició su custodio, tras beber por completo el contenido de la taza—, el asesino planificó que yo idealizara a Yura Sutori como la principal sospechosa del homicidio. Ella está ubicada en el epicentro de todo: no sólo fue la persona más cercana a Kisara, sino que también está vinculada con todo lo que gira en torno a la misma. En otras palabras, ella es un puente de acceso a los puntos claves para resolver este caso, por eso el asesino programó que yo no confiara en ella. Porque es el verdadero as bajo la manga. —L volvió a ingerir otro terrón de azúcar—. Todavía requiero las informaciones de Aizawa para descartar por completo mis sospechas hacia ella, pero aún con esa variable sin solucionar, la iniciativa sigue siendo beneficiosa: si en dado caso ella es la asesina, involucrada en la investigación estará más propensa a cometer un error y el curso de las indagaciones continuaría por igual. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Es casi seguro que el asesino haya previsto que yo retornaría a la escena del crimen vía un tercero. Mas no que dicho _"tercero"_ sería Yura Sutori, sobre todo porque hasta el momento no da muestras de poseer el mismo intelecto que Misora— aspecto que no es de rigor: con mi cerebro basta y sobra—. Será el factor sorpresa. Lo que sin temor al yerro le obligará a trazar el siguiente movimiento.

 _«Si bien este asesino parece no tener un IQ supra elevado, es demasiado peligroso. Queda mucha tela por remilgar, y por lo mismo no puedo malgastar el tiempo. No con la vida de personas inocentes en juego»._

Una ventana emergente hizo parpadear las luces de uno de los monitores, en énfasis del que estaba conectado a la línea de Watari. El detective procedió a pulsar la tecla permisiva, por colegir a la inmediatez que se trataba de Aizawa.

 _—L, tengo en mis manos un informe preliminar con respecto a Yura Sutori. No es el definitivo, pero al menos puede servir de base._

—Excelente trabajo, Aizawa. Has recabado la información en un tiempo récord.

 _—Gracias. Sucede que la mayoría— por no decir la totalidad— de sus allegados están congregados en la Mansión Kaiba con el fin de presentar sus condolencias a la familia y asistir al velatorio de Kisara más tarde. No significó un obstáculo interceptarlos._

Una hora después, por virtud del policía, L ya conocía la psique de Yura más de lo que nunca pudiera comprender incluso la mujer que le había traído al mundo.

Decidido echó mano al teléfono ya enlazado con el programa de voz sintética. Al tercer timbrazo, una voz quejumbrosa hizo eco.

 _— ¿B-Bueno?_

—Lamento tanto su pérdida como la hora de llamada, Señorita Sutori.

 _— ¿Quién...?_

—Soy L.

* * *

 **Anécdota Cruel:** _¡Chan, chan, chan! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? —Después de ver la masacre de Neftlix estoy algo paranoica con el manejo de L. :'( —._

 _Nunca pensé que el número 22 fuera a ser tan enigmático cuando escribí el Prólogo a principios de julio. Miren a qué me refiero:_

 _1\. En Wattpad, tengo un total de 22 obras publicadas y 220 seguidores— si le quitan 0 se forma el 22—._

 _2\. El capítulo 2 titulado "Deja Vu", en la misma plataforma consiguió las 22 lecturas y tenía 22 comentarios._

 _3\. El capítulo 22 del manga de Death Note tiene 22 páginas._

 ** _¡Es la L señal! XD_**

 ** _¡Feliz día!_**


	7. Contacto

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note no me pertenecen por más que adore a L y_ _Jōnouchi Katsuya. Ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Kazuki Takahashi, Tsugumi Ohba_ _y Takeshi Obata._ **  
**

 _¡Un saludo teñido de dulzura para todos ustedes, mis amores!_

 _La madre naturaleza nos ha golpeado duro en estos últimos días, a México con el terremoto y en mi pequeña islita con el azote del Huracán María. Me mantengo en ferviente oración por ambas naciones para que con los corazones entrelazados de su gente se pueda seguir hacia delante. Y renacer como el Fénix desde las cenizas._

 _¡Todo estará bien con el magnífico Creador por delante!_

 _A propósito de ello he decidido publicar este nuevo capítulo para avivar un poco el ánimo por los suelos debido a las tragedias de los últimos días._

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Contacto**

* * *

Yura crujió la mandíbula, en aras de no contaminar el aire con un insulto de los que Jōnouchi le había enseñado a blandir cuando pisotear su autoestima era la meta de quienquiera que fuese su contrario. Dejó fluir toda esa rabia visceral en el apretón dado al aparato, puesto que la llamada supuso para ella una burla inmisericorde contra su duelo.

—Escúchame bien, hijo de como sea que se llame tu Madre— resolló por lo bajo, poniendo la conservación del sueño de su pareja en primer lugar—, si nunca has perdido a un ser amado puedo perdonar esta broma de pésimo gusto, de lo contrario, capaz que investigo quien eres y te envío a domicilio el mejor peleador de toda la comarca. Acabas de meterte con la futura esposa de Jōnouchi Katsuya por si no lo sabías, el tipo cuya especialidad es partir traseros hediondos como seguro debe ser el tuyo.

La de ojos azules afianzó las tres características principales que Aizawa había manifestado en su opúsculo: pasional, deslenguada y enamorada hasta los tuétanos de su pareja. Tanto que añadía una tilde ruidosa cuando se refería a sí misma como su futura esposa.

Aún con todo inclinado a su favor para salir exenta de sus sospechas, L pensó que la amenaza dirigida a su persona iba en consonancia con la personalidad impresa en el documento, pero que también podría ser un movimiento premeditado: en el hipotético caso de ser la asesina, tendría en posesión el conocimiento de que él investigaría de ella hasta la raíz del pelo, y por eso actuaba como era lógico para todo individuo enajenado a su existencia. En vista de que era un secreto a voces que un porcentaje de la población mundial atribuía su existencia a las jugarretas de las Organizaciones Mundiales de Inteligencia Criminal para amedrentar a los delincuentes e incitarlos a no infringir la ley por el temor a ser cazados por quién conocían como el gran L, el mejor detective del mundo. Otro porcentaje se rehusaba a poner su confianza en una letra de caligrafía gótica, y una minoría prefería ignorar tanto lo primero como lo segundo.

Tomando en consideración, sin embargo, la descripción auspiciada por Aizawa y el hilo de su deducción anterior, L optó por clasificar a Yura en el tercer reglón. Sin depreciar su valor como sospechosa.

 _—Oh, entonces tengo suerte de no recordar siquiera el nombre de mi Madre._

—Oh, entonces eres un hijo de...

 _—Señorita Sutori_ **(1)** _—_ cortó por lo sano. Aunque le hizo gracia lo sencillo que era irritar a la joven, él no disponía de tiempo qué prodigar. Por no añadir que, si por arte de magia el enojo percibido por conducto del auricular pudiese materializarse, sin duda el teléfono estallaría en su oído—. _Me he tomado la imprudencia de comunicarme con usted a estas horas por tres motivos: uno, comparto su visión de que Kisara Sutori fue asesinada. Dos, se encuentra usted ocupando una de las habitaciones pertenecientes a la Mansión Kaiba. Tres, ha llorado lo suficiente como para estabilizar sus cabales y encarar la nueva realidad._

El silencio que prosiguió a la declaración le dijo a L que Yura había confirmado su identidad. Al otro lado de la línea, lo que en verdad maravilló a la susodicha— hasta el punto de asemejarse a una columna de concreto— no fue concienciar que la voz sintética estuviese a la par de su sentir para con su hermana, sino que el detective se prestó a resolver por anticipado la pregunta clave que al instante se alojó en su cabeza.

—Por Kami...—murmuró la de ojos azules, no sin antes regalarse un pellizco—. Usted es real... L es real.

El citado desde ya sometió a escrutinio la reacción de la fémina. Así como era sencilla de irritar también lo era de manipular si se usaban los medios adecuados, lo advirtió en un santiamén porque, cualquier otra persona en su posición, demandaría una prueba para comprobar la veracidad del enunciado y ella, en cambio, le había entregado su credibilidad de buenas a primeras. Pero bien podría tratarse de un añadido para que él derivara en esa apreciación. Por otra parte, si ella hiciera tal petición, actuando como la media de personas en la misma circunstancia, sería una estrategia para despistarlo. De modo que la reacción inicial lo llevó a concluir que Yura era inocente o estaba fingiendo serlo.

 _—En efecto. ¿Por cuáles razones usted lo daba por falso?_

—Bueno... Kaiba nunca ha variado la opinión de que usted no es más que un programa bañado en códigos binarios dentro de una supercomputadora bajo la tutela del gobierno, en complicidad con las Organizaciones Mundiales de Inteligencia Criminal como la CIA, el Interpol, FBI y demás; con el fijo propósito de amedrentar a los delincuentes e incitarlos a no infringir la ley por el temor a ser cazados por quién conocen como el gran L, el mejor detective del mundo. Piensa que es imposible que un ser humano pueda portar un Coeficiente Intelectual tan elevado. —Fue interrumpida por una tos de poca duración, común en alguien que había pasado la noche derramando lágrimas—. Discúlpeme, pero es una de las pocas cosas en las que él y yo hemos congeniado. Aunque tampoco es como si su sola mención me provocara náuseas, por si las moscas le zumban eso al oído. Comparto su punto de vista sin más, en cuanto al resto me ha importado un bledo si usted es real o no. Ese tipo de temas no es lo mío.

L no sólo confirmó que Yura pertenecía a la minoría de personas que optaban por ignorar los debates en lo concerniente a su existencia, en igual medida descubrió que su sinceridad era tan punzante que parecía mentira. Un arma de doble filo por él consabida a la perfección.

 _—Descuide, no es un asunto primordial. Señorita Sutori, como expresé antes, coincido en que su melliza fue asesinada. Para desenmascarar al asesino, necesito de su plena colaboración en este caso. ¿Está usted dispuesta a embarcarse en esta proeza? Debe saber que su vida puede ser arrebatada como la de Kisara, también que a riesgo de ella su muerte no quedaría impune. Tiene cinco minutos para..._

—No necesito pensarlo, soy capaz de abrir las mismísimas puertas del infierno con tal de vengar a mi hermana. —El brío que rezumó al expresarlo traspasó los orificios del auricular y le infundió la sensación de estar con ella cara a cara. A dicho extremo ascendía el ímpetu de Yura Sutori. No dudó un segundo que de su interlocutor haber sido un tercero desinformado, respaldaría su inocencia sin gastar más tiempo en meditaciones.

Yura parecía estar dispuesta a irrespetar cualquier límite por la cabeza del asesino, e incluso suponiendo que estuviese aludiendo a sí misma, su entereza era demasiado inquietante. Ya que implicaba tanto un punto a favor como en su contra.

En consecuencia, L decidió tenderle una trampa.

 _—Se lo agradezco mucho, Señorita Sutori. —Se rascó el dedo mayor del pie izquierdo con el dedo mayor del derecho—. Para empezar, me gustaría saber por cuáles razones usted cree que su hermana fue asesinada. ¿No mostró algún comportamiento inusual la última vez que la vio con vida?_

Era una pregunta rudimentaria, por supuesto. El verdadero cebo vendría en cadena.

—Kisara no tenía motivos para suicidarse. —L percibió un sollozo ahogado—. Llevaba dos años de relación con el hombre que amaba. No tenía enemigos. En nuestra familia todos le amaban, yo le amaba, todo el mundo le amaba—. Más que tratar de persuadirle con su argumento, parecía tratar de hacerlo consigo misma. En su voz quebradiza se discernía un borbotón de lágrimas atascado en el esófago, y él pronto se sintió intrincado. En parte porque durante su deducción inicial teorizó que Yura pudo haber fingido en lo relativo a los sentimientos para con su hermana, y en el oído aquellas palabras llegaban revestidas de tanta devoción que se le dificultaba encontrar una nota falsa en la voz. Y, por otro lado, debido a que todavía simpatizaba con el concepto de que, a excepción de durar cinco segundos sin consumir azúcar, fingir los sentimientos era como retar a la muerte—. Mi hermana era el arquetipo de mujer al que sólo le faltaba una aureola sobre la cabeza para condecorarse un ángel en tierra de mortales, era y sigue siendo imposible odiarla. Además, nunca hubo secretos entre nosotras, por lo cual si hubiese alguna constante que le quitara las ganas de vivir, yo sería la primera en saberlo a lujo de detalles. Y aún de haber existido, le puedo asegurar que el carácter de mi hermana no le brindaría el valor necesario para tentar contra su propia vida.

 _—Entiendo._ —A ningún planteamiento le faltó concordia, mas Yura seguía balanceándose en un punto medio—. _Considerando su atestación, he de suponer que ya tiene un sospechoso bajo la mira. ¿O no, Señorita Sutori?_

Ella se conservó en mute por unos segundos.

—No tengo un nombre ni un rostro qué sacar en claro, pero... Antes de formalizar su relación con Kaiba, mi hermana tuvo muchos pretendientes. Quizás uno de ellos se obsesionó con ella a tal magnitud que le carcomió la razón e invitó a matarla para resarcir su orgullo y corazón destrozados: si no era suya, tampoco lo sería de nadie más.

 _—Eso es una causa razonable, pero, Señorita Sutori, ¿por qué el asesino decidió esperar a que su hermana y Seto Kaiba consolidaran dos años de noviazgo para ejecutar el crimen? El patrón que siguen las personas que encajan en ese perfil al que usted alude, es el de proceder al asesinato cuando algo rebosa su cúmulo de ansiedad e induce a la locura, en tal sentido era más asequible llevar a efecto el crimen tan pronto Kisara anunciara su relación con Seto Kaiba. En adición, cuando ese tipo de criminal satisface su sed de venganza, adquiere consciencia de haber segado la vida de una persona que amaba, y por ello el epílogo de su historia culmina en el suicidio. Puede que estemos ante un obsesivo que se desvíe de lo común, pero en todos los rumbos que pueda tomar esta teoría, disfrazar el homicidio de suicidio es un acto sin un propósito concreto. A menos que el objetivo del asesino haya sido quedar absuelto para disfrutar el espectáculo de ver sufrir a Seto Kaiba._

«Por Kami, la inteligencia de este hombre me provoca escalofríos. ¿O acaso será mujer? La voz sintética no me permite diferenciar el género».

—T-Tiene usted toda la razón...

— _Pero más importante aún, Señorita Sutori—_ preparó el camino antes de airear el anzuelo—, _me gustaría que usted se colocara en los zapatos del asesino por un minuto. ¿Por qué escogería la Mansión Kaiba para efectuar el homicidio? Pudo haber elegido algún otro recinto que facilitara ese cometido y la eliminación de las pruebas. ¿Bajo qué criterio, entonces, seleccionaría la Mansión Kaiba, cuyo mecanismo de seguridad tiene puntos de comparación con una fortaleza penitenciaria?_

Si Yura era la asesina con un grado de inteligencia similar al de B y el suyo— aunque no equitativo— como lo indicaban las evidencias, sabría con anticipación que allí descansaba una trampa sigilosa: invitarle a revelar tintes que sólo el asesino podría saber. Por ende, si en su respuesta ella exponía causas tendientes a incrementar su culpabilidad, la estadística como asesina iría en disminución: el asesino perseguía ese fin, que dando al traste era malgastar tiempo y neuronas en ella por su condición de sospechosa principal. En términos familiares, mientras más indicativos Yura diera de su culpabilidad, más cerca estaba de ser inocente. Ya que el asesino hacía uso de la psicología inversa.  
En conclusión, si Yura en su calidad de asesina apuntaba hacia sí misma, era sin duda un mecanismo de defensa para ser tachada de inocente con la salvedad de que sería un movimiento ilógico en su posición. Empero, esa era, precisamente, la meta del asesino: que ella se visualizara de ese modo para servirle de distractor. E irradiar demasiada inocencia era un modo de suscitar sospechas de culpabilidad.

De manera que, si Yura trazaba conductas tanto de un inocente como de un culpable, el asesino se vería beneficiado.

 _«¿Qué asesino apuntaría hacia sí mismo?»_

Para L se había convertido en la pregunta clave para resolver el caso.

No subestimaba la posibilidad de que todo formara parte de su ardid para actuar como la culpable a libertad y ser etiquetada de inocente, pero también lo seducía la idea de que con su afán por encontrar a Yura culpable estuviera complaciendo los caprichos del auténtico verdugo.

Ergo, todo dependía de la respuesta de Yura, quien llevaba más de un minuto sin conjugar verbo.

 _— ¿Señorita Sutori?_

—Yo... No puedo... —dijo, con la respiración entrecortada—. Perdóneme, Señor L, pero no puedo ponerme a la altura del asesino porque— sorbió la nariz— me es imposible imaginarme quitándole la vida a mi propia hermana.

De nueva cuenta la honestidad impresa en los vocablos de Yura hizo sentir a L acorralado.

 _—No tiene por qué disculparse. Usted a duras penas comienza a reponerse del dolor de la pérdida y yo, impertinente, le he impuesto semejante papel. Soy quien debe pedir disculpas en todo caso_.

—Gracias.

 _—Aunque, Señorita Sutori, ¿le parecería mejor si imaginara a cualquier otra persona y no a usted misma? No está obligada a contestar si no es de su agrado..._

—No, yo... En verdad quiero contribuir a que el crimen de mi hermana no quede impune. Poniéndome en la misma posición del asesino se me blanquea la mente porque nunca me ha cruzado siquiera el asomo de la idea de matar a mi hermana, pero con un particular me será más cómodo. Así que, déjeme pensarlo un momento, por favor.

 _—Tiene dos minutos._

— ¿Tan poco?

 _—Aunque todavía no exista una medición fehaciente, la velocidad promedio del pensamiento supera los 4,6 GHz. Visto que 1 GHz equivale a 4600 millones de pulsaciones por segundo, se podría decir que un estimado de 5 a 10 segundos serían más que suficientes para elaborar una respuesta coherente. Estoy siendo muy generoso con usted, Señorita Sutori._

Yura sufrió el espejismo de escuchar a Seto Kaiba impartiendo lecciones de Física, lo que le llevó a pensar que L, a fin de cuentas, no era más que un arrogante con buen tacto al momento de socializar con las personas. Algo de lo que su presunto cuñado carecía a raudales desde su óptica. Una peculiaridad que, de cierto modo, la entristeció.

—Lo siento, pero no todas las neuronas procesan datos a la misma velocidad. Con suerte aprobé Física en mis tiempos de colegiala. Por no mencionar que con argumentos de su talla es difícil plantear una idea sin quedar en ridículo.

 _— ¿En serio? Ah, pues entonces le ruego me disculpe. Para que compruebe que no es tal mi intención, repetiré la pregunta: ¿Bajo qué criterio, entonces, el asesino seleccionaría la Mansión Kaiba, cuyo mecanismo de seguridad tiene puntos de comparación con una fortaleza penitenciaria?_

 _«Todo queda a tus expensas, Yura Sutori. He decidido apostar mi confianza en esa respuesta, y de paso medir tus habilidades deductivas»._

—Humm... Bueno, tal vez porque no es más que un maldito psicópata que no se atañe a dilaciones al momento de satisfacer su sed de sangre o porque... No, espere...

L dejó a medio camino la cucharada de helado ya en curso a su boca.

—Si él hubiera escogido un recinto que facilitara su cometido y la eliminación de las pruebas, como usted dijo, daría pie a que dicho crimen fuera considerado un homicidio en primera instancia. Dado que las circunstancias eran propicias para ello. Sin embargo, para un ser humano racional, en la práctica sería imposible fraguar ese siniestro en un lugar como la Mansión Kaiba, de ese modo la concepción del suicidio sería más creíble y la única en verdad razonable... ¡Es un maldito bastardo!

Y con esa proposición, Yura Sutori demostró su inocencia.

La línea de pensamiento que le guío hacia ese corolario yacía en la minucia más importante de todas: la hemeroteca de la Mansión Kaiba.

Yuxtapuesto a la característica principal que había marcado un rasgo distintivo en los asesinatos de Beyond Birthday, esa sección de la residencia Kaiba no era un cuarto cerrado en el sentido más amplio del concepto. Las pesquisas a la escena del crimen arrojaron que el lugar en cuestión jamás permanecía a pestillo por órdenes del mismísimo propietario, quien había impuesto semejante recelo a preservar su espacio personal que ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de conservarlo a llave, pues nadie— a excepción de Mokuba o Kisara— poseía las agallas de eclipsarlo sin su previo consentimiento.

Ese cariz era el detalle que sólo el asesino podía saber. Ese cariz agregaba al sumario un valor que Yura convino ignorar, y si trazando conductas tanto de un inocente como de un culpable el asesino se vería beneficiado, ella no tendría razones para omitirlo. De hecho, le hubiera sido más rentable confesarlo: su índice de culpabilidad se dispararía por los aires, acorralándolo de tal forma que le llevaría a deducir que, o bien apuntaba hacía sí misma para conducirle a pensar que el asesino la estaba utilizando de tapadera, o bien era, en efecto, la asesina.

Idéntico proceder siguió al iniciar la llamada. ¿No le dijo él que uno de los motivos por los cuáles había establecido comunicación con ella, era por encontrarse ocupando una de las habitaciones correspondientes a la Mansión Kaiba?

En la mencionada vivienda se ubicaba la escena del crimen, y si ella gozara un IQ por las nubes como B u él, habría deducido sus intenciones en lo que costaba pestañar, lo cual le hubiera puesto sobre aviso para no morder el anzuelo que le tendió con su pregunta. Unido a que sus habilidades deductivas se presumían tan por debajo de las de Misora, que ni siquiera reparó en que la estaba probando al mismo tiempo.

Alguien con un intelecto similar al de B, Misora o el suyo no cometería tantos errores significativos uno detrás de otro. Ni aun cuando su propósito consistiera en despistarlo moviéndole a sostener dicho pensamiento.

Como aditivo, si analizaba la última exclamación en boca de Yura, podría afirmar que una mezcla peligrosa entre la ira y la indignación era el principal incentivo que le habían compelido a hilar el razonamiento anterior. Sentimientos negativos como el enojo, la ira y demás derivados, impulsaban al cerebro a maquinar a una velocidad más acelerada de lo normal, ya que imperaba la búsqueda de fundamentos— donde ni siquiera existía una base— para demostrar quién tuviere la razón.

 _«Los sentimientos son el volante por excelencia para conducir las acciones de Yura Sutori. Eso es un punto vulnerable que debo cuidar para favorecer el caso»._

 _—Magnífica deducción, Señorita Sutori. Por favor, procure memorizar esa particularidad. Nuestro siguiente paso será..._

— _¿Yura?_ — Una voz masculina se coló por el filtro del auricular, al paso que la nombrada emitía el sonido de un forzoso trago de saliva— _¿Qué haces allí parada?_

* * *

 **(1)** L suele dirigirse a las personas con un apelativo de respeto. Por eso repite tanto _"Señorita Sutori"._


	8. Cálculo

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores hasta el fin de los tiempos.**_

 _ **Anécdota Cruel:**_ _¡Saludos, mis preciosos luceritos! 3 Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien y no como yo que estoy al borde de la muerte con esta gripe... Nah! Mentira, he exagerado un poquitín. :'3_

 _Este cap es más largo de lo usual ya que no creo poder actualizar en al menos uno o dos meses. ¡LO SIENTO!_

 _Pero la buena noticia es que nos vamos acercando al eje central de este pequeño diablillo... Espero no haber sido demasiada obvia. :3_

 _P.D. Es probable que este capítulo haga un lío en su cabeza mientras leen, se recomienda discreción... XD_

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR DARLE AMOR AL FIC!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Cálculo**

* * *

 _«Debe ser Jōnouchi Katsuya»._

— _Dígale que su tío postizo, el Profesor Yoshimori_ **(1),** _le llamó para confirmar la muerte de Kisara. No le refiera nada, en lo absoluto, de nuestra conversación. Le volveré a llamar en treinta minutos, para ese tiempo necesito que busque la manera de abandonar la recámara sin despertar sospechas en su pareja. Hasta entonces, Señorita Sutori._

L finalizó la llamada sin tomar el crédito de la estupefacción que propinó a Yura tras perfilarse sabiondo de su vida privada.

La azúcar dosificada en el helado llenando sus papilas eficientizó las pulsaciones de su moción cerebral con tal rapidez, que en un breve lapso acordonó una síntesis en retrospectiva del caso.

El criminal se esmeraba en moldear el ejemplo de B a su antojo, como si quisiera burlarse de él por haber perecido. Cada movimiento, haciendo una comparativa, impresionaba ser una sátira de sus acciones.

 _B recurrió al homicidio en cada una de sus víctimas, el asesino del Caso Sutori lo vistió de suicidio._

 _B procuraba que sus víctimas compartieran la misma inicial en los nombres, el asesino del Caso Sutori que el día de muerte coincida con el día de nacimiento._

 _B compuso los cuartos cerrados, el asesino del Caso Sutori estimó un cuarto abierto._

 _La primera víctima de B fue un hombre, el asesino del Caso Sutori debutó con una mujer._

El único punto de intersección en ambos casos, era la escena del crimen: los dos asesinatos acontecieron en un espacio bordado en libros. De allí se desprendía su interés en explorar la hemeroteca de la Mansión Kaiba. A sabiendas de que todavía no surgía un objeto equivalente a los Wara Nignyo.

Afiliado a ese mismo orden en las conjeturas, el asesino sin duda dejaría un mensaje en la hemeroteca haciendo mofa de las maquinaciones de B. Mas no sería el nombre de la siguiente víctima, sino algún indicio en torno a la fecha de nacimiento, el dato a través del cual les discriminaba.

L enfocó los ojos en los cálculos realizados en base a la fecha de nacimiento perteneciente a Kisara Sutori, y llevándose a la boca la última cucharada de helado tuvo un enlace directo con un recuerdo todavía fresco.

 _"Kaiba nunca ha variado la opinión de que usted no es más que un programa bañado en códigos binarios dentro de una supercomputadora bajo la tutela del gobierno, con el fijo propósito..."_

22/09/22.

Códigos Binarios.

01.

—Eso es. —Hiperactivo retomó entre sus dedos el marcador negro con que había graficado los números. Al tiempo en que Watari cumplía la triple función de servirle como mayordomo, confidente y copia de seguridad. Por tal razón L compartía con él todas las evaluaciones relativas a cualquier caso sin excepción alguna, previendo que, si su vida era finada por mano desconocida, su cuidador dispusiera de todos los medios necesarios para continuar su legado—. Watari, observa esto.

El detective encerró el número 09 en un círculo previo a soltar el marcador.

—El 01 no sólo es una clave que cifra la mecánica del asesino para señalizar a sus víctimas. 0 y 1, además, coyuntura el Sistema de Códigos Binarios utilizado en la Informática Convencional. En otros términos, el asesino es un genio avezado en la informática.

—Cotejado ese rasgo... —El senil sirvió el caudaloso té negro en la lustrosa taza blanca—. ¿Por qué has encerrado el número 09 en un círculo, Ryuzaki **(2)**?

—Porque es la brújula que nos encaminará hacia la fecha de nacimiento del objetivo en turno.

—Ya veo. —Watari decantó por hacerle compañía en la ingesta del té, y a su vez tomó asiento en la silla vacía a su lado con el oído presto a escuchar las justificaciones.

—En sí, el 09 es un distractor en función de que, quien notara los 22 a cada extremo de la fecha, podría pensar que está equivocado, puesto que lo más lógico sería pensar que el 22 encajara en cada división. Es decir, que diera como resultado un 22/22/22. No existiría forma de cuadrar un 22 tomando en consideración el 09 y sumándole o restándole el 01 o bien el 10. No daría 22. Por tanto, es un truco para que el 22 en cada extremo no sea tomado en cuenta, y para que quien lo analizara no se percatara de que cada número simboliza el día de nacimiento y muerte del acribillado. En resumidas cuentas, cuadrar el número 09 para que sume 22 es la pieza faltante.

Dando un sorbo a la taza frente a él, L avivó su fetiche por atar cabos con el paladar inundado de azúcar. Una vez más agarró el marcador y lo apuntó en la base metálica.

—En un Sistema de Códigos Binarios, el 0 significa _«cerrado»_ y el 1 _«abierto»._ Adecuando esa noción a nuestro contexto, indicaría que la cifra debe tanto restarse _—«cerrado»—_ como sumarse _—«abierto»—_ para obtener la fecha. Por consiguiente, 09 menos 01 es igual a 08 y 09 más 01 es igual a 10.

» Entre 08 y 10 existe un intervalo diferencial de 02. Si repetimos el procedimiento con ese número en común: 08 más 02 es igual a 10 y 10 más 02 es igual a 12. El 10 se vuelve a repetir como el 01, siendo el denominador en común. Y como el 1 que significa «abierto» está colocado por delante del 0, quiere decir que debe sumarse. En síntesis: 10 más 12 es igual a 22, el mismo que falta para completar la tripleta en cada división de la fecha. 10 menos 12 es igual a negativo 02, el mismo valor del intervalo diferencial. Por añadidura, si a 22 se le resta 10— aplicando la operación inversa a la suma— cae de nuevo en el 12, el total de meses que tiene un año.

» Existen otros cálculos que pudieran derribar esta teoría, pero en resumen todos aluden a la propiedad conmutativa. Por ejemplo, 10 más 10 que sería igual a 20, más el intervalo diferencial de 02 daría como resultado el 22. En antítesis, 10 menos 10 sería igual a 0, señalando que el producto de la suma anterior es el número correcto. 01 más 01— reverso de 10— sería igual al 02 del intervalo diferencial. 01 menos 01 sería igual a 0, señalando una vez más que el producto de la suma anterior es el número correcto. En un Sistema de Códigos Binarios, el 0 significa _«cerrado»,_ y por ende cualquier operación matemática que recaiga en el 0 es un callejón sin salida.

—Entonces— intercedió Watari, a su vez meditando en la escritura visible a sus ojos—. 10 y 12 son los números clave.

—Octubre y diciembre— corrigió L, soltando el marcador para retornar a sus labores degustativas antes de volver a parlotear—. El próximo asesinato podría ocurrir en torno a cuatro fechas diferentes. El 12 de octubre u el 10 de diciembre, o bien el 10 de octubre y el 12 de diciembre.

—Pero Ryuzaki, imaginar el volumen de personas que comparten esas fechas de nacimiento es una labor titánica incluso forzando los límites de la imaginación. Que ni siquiera los tiene, cabe señalar.

—La fecha correcta es el 12 de diciembre.

El hombre cuyas facciones dóciles pocas veces habían gesticulado conmoción, miró a su pupilo a través de los lentes con forma de medialuna. No estaba turbado en su fuero interno, pues conocía desde siempre la inclinación del detective por exponer la conclusión antes del planteamiento. A su entender lo hacía no sólo con el objetivo de impactar al interlocutor y así poder analizar la reacción del mismo, sino por el mero placer de manifestar sus asombrosas deducciones a petición del prójimo. No obstante, le generaba curiosidad escuchar los cimientos sobre los cuáles L ampararía su reflexión, por ello esperó paciente a que vaciara la taza de té.

—Asumiendo que en su próxima movida el asesino continuara haciendo uso de los Códigos Binarios, el número con que resaltaría la víctima— como hizo con Kisara— sería el 10, inverso de 01. De ese modo, efectuando una suma el 22 encajaría en cada división de la fecha 12/12/2012. Formando así un 22/22/2022, y como el 0 en medio traducido al Sistema de Códigos Binarios significa _«cerrado»,_ quiere decir que sin importar cuántos cálculos se lleven a cabo, esa es una cifra cerrada. Sin embargo...

Watari contempló la mirada distante que L cernía sobre la taza vacía.

— ¿Por qué el número 22? Es como si el asesino tuviera favoritismo por la fecha de nacimiento de Yura y Kisara. Eso me conduce a pensar que es alguien muy asiduo a ellas— el muchacho de cabellos alborotados se sirvió más té, tomando la tetera por el asa—. Según el reporte facilitado por Aizawa, las dos personas con mayor incidencia en la vida de ambas, son Seto Kaiba y Jōnouchi Katsuya. Por tal motivo, una vez Aizawa me hizo constar la psique de Yura, le ordené investigarlos. De todas formas, se incluían en el itinerario por su relación de estrechez con ella— añadió una vasta cantidad de azúcar al líquido—. Necesito ese informe para poder emitir un juicio y, además, estoy convencido de que lo prioritario en este momento es la hemeroteca de la Mansión. Allí debe residir la pista que nos guiará a resolver las dos incógnitas más urgentes por ahora: si el asesino escogió o no a Kisara por el azar, y cuál es la persona que, de entre la multitud nacida un día 12, está bajo su acecho.

Ignorante a las circunstancias que imperaban en lo concerniente a L, Yura hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por amenizar su rostro de tal manera que Jōnouchi no avizorara la tensión recorriendo sus fibras.

El rubio todavía llevaba prendado su uniforme laboral, y le incrustaba los ojos tan embolsados como los propios por haberle acompañado en el llanto.

—E.. Estaba hablando con el profesor Yoshimori. Me llamó para confirmar la muerte de Kisara. —Se rascó la nariz para darle a entender que su titubeo era consecuencia natural de las lágrimas. A la par se giró para una vez más colocar el celular encima de la cómoda, evadiendo la amenaza de su mirada y reuniendo valor para sostener la mentira—. Me aislé porque no quería despertarte. Lo siento.

Se abrazó a sí misma en un fallido intento de tranquilizarse, pues el recuento de todo lo anterior empezó a surtir efecto cuando apareció Jōnouchi como muestra infalible de que todo era, en efecto, real.

El blondo le tomó por la cintura con una mano, regalándole caricias a su cabello con la otra. Así se fundieron en un abrazo tierno, uno que Jōnouchi aprovechó para depositar un corto beso en la frente.

—Vamos a la cama— susurró al oído, accesible por Yura estar mullida en su pecho—. Necesitas dormir.

—Te necesito más a ti que al sueño. — Era verdad. La garganta le picaba ansiosa por compartir el peso de su secreto con él, pero le ponía freno la certeza de que haciéndolo cómplice su vida peligraría tanto como la de ella. Y si algo tenía sabido Yura mucho más claro que el hecho de que aquel era el nombre que escribirían en su lápida, eso era que prefería la muerte a una vida sin Jōnouchi Katsuya.

Jōnouchi, ajeno a sus sentires, sonrió como lo hacía cada que Yura le dejaba impreso sus sentimientos en pocas palabras.

—Entonces vamos. —Sin apartarla mucho de sus brazos, la fue conduciendo paso a paso a la cama ostentosa de la Mansión. Él se sentó recostado en el espaldar de la misma, y ella le acompañó en su regazo. Adhiriéndose a su pecho de nueva cuenta.

El amor entre los dos había alcanzado tal madurez, que se hablaban con los ojos y se entendían con el tacto entre sus cuerpos.

— ¿Cómo terminamos aquí, Katsuya? Tengo la cabeza tan embutida que no logro precisar muchas cosas.

—Cuando llegué a casa, apenas tuve tiempo de sostenerte en mis brazos. Te desmayaste al recibir la noticia. —Jōnouchi profundizó el abrazo, impelido por sus memorias—. Tembloroso pegué el teléfono a mi oído para mandar al demonio a quien hubiere provocado tu desmayo, pero sólo escuché los gritos ahogados de tu Madre diciendo una y otra vez que Kisara se había suicidado. Me quedé paralizado por un instante, pero al recordarte tendida en mis brazos recuperé la noción del tiempo. —Repartía caricias al cabello blanco, tan suave como la seda—. Te cargué como volveré a hacerlo cuando nos casemos, y cuando eufórico sorteé la forma de abrir la puerta, la policía estaba en el umbral.

Yura se alejó del pecho fornido y enarcó una mirada inquisitiva hacia él.

—Querían interrogarnos con respecto a los últimos momentos de Kisara. En mi crisis atiné a ladrar que se apartaran de mi camino. Analizando el cuadro frente a ellos, con tu salud en el primer plano, se ofrecieron a transportarnos al hospital. Accedí desesperado.

—Lo siento...

—No hay por qué. —El rubio besó su nariz—. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual o peor si mi hermana Shizuka **(3)**... Recobraste la consciencia camino al hospital— desvió el sentido de la oración, no queriendo rociar vinagre a la herida—. Tus bramidos y retortijones nos obligaron a ir a la Mansión de acuerdo con tus exigencias. Por supuesto que para mí tu salud estaba por encima de todo e intenté dominar tu fuerza bruta, pero no quería lastimarte así que... Aparcamos en la Mansión habiendo pactado la condición de que primero debíamos rendir nuestra declaración para que se nos permitiera ver el cuerpo de Kisara. Cuando al fin pudimos admirarlo tú...

—Enloquecí— revivió Yura, mirándose a sí misma a través del espejo de la memoria. Ahogó un sollozo que se perdió en el pecho de Jōnouchi, a donde retornó con una lágrima bordando su mejilla.

—Al final entonaste un grito donde pareció que tu alma había abandonado el cuerpo y enseguida volviste a desfallecer en mis brazos. —El rubio la ciñó a él cual si anhelara fusionar sus cuerpos en uno solo—. Mokuba me ofreció pasar la noche aquí considerando tu estado. Pensé rechazar la oferta porque me ofusca la idea de endeudarme con Kaiba, pero mi amor por ti es y debe ser más fuerte que mi orgullo.

La de ojos azules se abrió camino por debajo de las axilas para abrazar la espalda del hombre que amaba.

—Yura— le oyó murmurar con un fervor que le enchinó la piel—, sé que no existen palabras que puedan consolarte, que no existen adjetivos que puedan describir tu dolor, que ni siquiera yo— conociéndote desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies— puedo hacerme un bosquejo de tu sufrimiento... Pero, por favor, sé fuerte por mí. —le sintió temblar—. Kaiba ya perdió a Kisara, pero yo no puedo perderte a ti.

Él no dijo más, Yura tampoco necesitó que hiciera lo contrario para comprender que Jōnouchi temía que ella se hundiera en el dolor hasta llegar al punto de olvidarse a sí misma, y que imbuida por la depresión acopiara el valor para imitar el acto que el asesino forzó a creer que su hermana había cometido.

—Nunca me vas a perder— contradijo, y cada lágrima que se desprendía de sus ojos ella la sentía como una triza de su corazón—. Porque incluso si llego a morir primero que tú, mi fantasma te perseguirá a todas partes. Tirando de las sábanas o de tus pies cuando te vayas a dormir.

Jōnouchi procuró que su risilla se escuchara sincera.

—Entonces serías el único fantasma al que no le tendría miedo.

Los dos prorrumpieron en carcajadas marchitas, ahogadas luego por un llanto enternecedor. Al cabo de unos minutos la habitación fue invadida por el silencio, y Yura no invirtió esfuerzos en separarse de Jōnouchi hasta que los brazos firmes que le abarcaban no cayeron de costado por el peso con que el sueño adormecía los músculos. Lo consiguió bajo la premisa de que Katsuya no despertaría salvo que hubiera un ruido excesivo u alguien le dijera a la oreja su propio nombre, la característica por la cual su sueño se diferenciaba del montón.

Caminando en puntillas retomó el celular en la superficie de la cómoda, poniendo la mano en el pomo le pidió perdón en un susurro.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, con la puerta a sus espaldas, Yura se permitió una exhalación profunda. No sabía cuánto de los treinta minutos ya iban en su contra, mas pronto descubrió que había logrado cumplir el requisito de L cuando el móvil anunció una llamada sin número que ella se apresuró a contestar.

—Ya estoy fuera de la recámara.

— _Excelente—_ agregó la voz sintética—. _¿Puede asegurar que Jōnouchi Katsuya no sospecha nada?_

—Sí. —La mujer de pelo blanco quiso conocer los medios de los cuales el detective se había servido para investigar su vida privada en tan poco tiempo. No obstante, la frase _"el mejor detective del mundo"_ acalló sus pensamientos.

— _Muy bien. Preste mucho oído a lo que diré a continuación._

—De acuerdo.

— _Ocupo que usted aborde la hemeroteca de la Mansión._

— ¿Eso no es un delito? — Se escandalizó, aunque no en voz alta—. Quiero decir... Es el lugar donde ocurrió todo, la policía estuvo allí, si encuentran algo fuera de contexto entonces...

— _Por eso que usted acaba de colindar, en efecto, no es una infracción ni mucho menos grave: los organismos de lugar ya han requisado el sitio. Cualquier evidencia importante se hallaría en manos de los cuerpos castrenses. Por lo cual hubiera sido un delito si usted irrumpiera antes de que la policía inspeccionara la escena, pero no después. Le invito a recordar que, en la perspectiva de la policía, su hermana cometió suicidio, y que el propósito de presentarse a revisar los pormenores es dar fiel cumplimiento a la legislación del país que estipula llevarlo a cabo para precisamente— y de manera irónica—, proceder de inmediato en caso de ser un homicidio._

—No he dicho nada— murmuró la de ojos azules, extenuada por enésima vez debido a la inteligencia del detective. ¿Acaso no existía algo en lo que L pudiera equivocarse? — Aún así, debo confesar que no tengo la más remota idea de dónde se ubica la hemeroteca desde mi ángulo. Este complejo habitacional es inmenso.

— _No se preocupe. Tengo a mano los planos de la Mansión, siga mis instrucciones y todo saldrá bien._

 _«Empiezo a dudar que L sea un ser humano»._

—Como usted diga. —Poco a poco, Yura comenzó a desarrollar el hábito de Watari: limitarse a materializar toda orden dictada por L. En parte porque le dio suficientes muestras para concatenar que siempre se hallaba un paso adelante de sus pensamientos, y en parte porque aún en las cúpulas más altas de la sociedad, la figura del detective tenía una influencia demasiado significativa, capaz de movilizar a cualquier organización sin distinción de clases. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a desafiarlo?

Andar descalza era un punto a favor. Sus pasos eran imperceptibles al oído común mientras se dejaba guiar por L. Escaleras abajo, a mano derecha, seguido la izquierda, un pasillo, otro pasillo. La Mansión parecía un laberinto sin salida.

En algún punto de la conversación el detective resaltó que las cámaras de seguridad no deberían sembrar preocupación en su cabeza, puesto que permanecerían desactivadas hasta, cuanto menos, el día siguiente. Si en cuyo caso estarían presentes, bien podría disipar las sospechas argumentando su anhelo por visitar el lugar donde su hermana melliza expiró el último aliento.

Un justificante sólido, sin lugar a dudas, pero que a ella le pareció un tanto desconsiderado.

—Señor L, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta? —Consultó Yura, mirando la puerta de la hemeroteca con un escalofrío en la columna.

—Claro. De hecho, puede solicitar cualquier cosa que usted considere tendiente a resolver el caso.

— ¿Usted es hombre o mujer?

— _¿Por qué le interesa saberlo?_

—Simple curiosidad. —En realidad sólo estaba intentando ganar tiempo para conjugar la valentía de girar el pomo—. Además, le he estado llamando _«Señor»_ sin saber si es hombre o mujer.

Al otro lado de la línea, L se extrañó por la interrogante. Mas Yura había demostrado su inocencia, y con un dato tan irrisorio como el género no estaba arriesgando nada de irremplazable valor.

— _Si le hace sentir más cómoda, le diré que soy hombre, Señorita Sutori._

—Oh vaya... Y por favor, no me siga llamando _"Señorita"_ que hace ya mucho tiempo desde que perdí mi virginidad.

Por un instante, L sintió la vergüenza que a Yura le faltó al denunciar semejante revelación.

 _«Directa y sin pelos en la lengua. Esta mujer me agrada, no es del tipo que miente para quedar bien. No me gusta que me mientan_ _ **(4)**_ _»._

— _... Está bien. ¿Cómo le gustaría ser llamada entonces?_

—Mi nombre a secas.

— _Muy bien, Yura. En compensación puedes dejar de llamarme «Señor»._

La nombrada masticó un asentimiento. No le había dicho a L que tenía la hemeroteca en sus narices, cuando de un momento a otro el miedo a vivificar el encuentro del cadáver de Kisara se transformó en una erosión de rabia. Sus lágrimas no revivirían a Kisara, con sufrir lo indecible no reviviría a Kisara, y, sobre todo, con ese miedo absurdo a padecer la ilusión de verle colgando de una lámpara tampoco reviviría a Kisara.

Pero castigar al asesino traería paz a su alma por toda la eternidad.

—L, ya estoy frente a la hemeroteca. Me asombra que la puerta no esté repleta de cinta amarilla. Bueno, supongo que como la policía ha concebido el suicidio no lo estimó necesario.

— _Exacto_. —Yura iba puliendo sus habilidades deductivas—. _Entre, por favor._

A la muchacha le asaltó la posibilidad de que estuviera cerrada. No fraguó un mejor método para verificarlo que girar el cerrojo, y le sorprendió el crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

Irrumpió el espacio circuido en libros sin apartar el móvil.

— Ya estoy dentro, L. No te quiero aburrir con una descripción del lugar, así que te pregunto: ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

— _Un mensaje._

— ¿Un mensaje?

— _Así es. Existe un 99% de probabilidad de que el asesino haya dejado un mensaje oculto en uno de los libros allí colectados. Este criminal es inteligente, y la inteligencia es un arma tanto o más poderosa que una de fuego. Él quiere que sigamos sus pistas._

— ¿Me está diciendo que el asesino nos ha dejado una pista para llegar a él? ¡Eso es ilógico! ¿Qué clase de asesino apuntaría hacia sí mismo?

— _La respuesta a esa pregunta constituye la solución a este caso._

—No entiendo.

— _Descuide, muy pronto lo comprenderá. Por ahora, me gustaría saber si su hermana sentía apego por algún libro en particular. Tengo entendido que era una lectora ávida._

—Sí... —confirmó, su voz imitando el murmullo del viento—. Tenía muchos libros predilectos, tantos que no puedo especificar uno en concreto. Pero, cuando fue a mi pieza horas antes de morir, me comentó que uno comenzaba a superar los demás. —Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para recrear la escena en el pensamiento—. No recuerdo el nombre del libro, pero sí del autor. Se llama Kyoichi Katayama.

 _«Kyoichi Katayama. K.K. No cabe duda»._

— _"Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo"._

—Ese. —Yura había sido tan abatida por el fantástico poder de las deducciones de L, que ya no había rincón para situar el asombro en alguna parte de su rostro.

— _Bien, ese libro tiene un total de 206 páginas. El campo laboral de Seto Kaiba es la Informática Moderna, por tanto, allí debe haber un libro de Cálculo con la misma cantidad de páginas. Necesito que lo encuentre, por favor_ **(5)**.

La de ojos azules pensó instigar al detective a imaginar el universo de libros que tenía por delante, mas la certeza de que una réplica perfecta derrumbaría su pretensión— como L llevaba realizando desde que tomó la llamada— le movió a consentir la orden sin chistar.

Barrió su entorno con una mirada analítica en busca de algún mecanismo que le ayudara a finalizar la tarea con la mayor brevedad posible. Encogiendo un hombro para mantener el celular pegado a su tímpano _—L le pidió conservar la llamada en curso—_ localizó una escalerilla que procedió a tomar de la pared más cercana al primer estante de los siete que forraban el área. Para su fortuna, los libros yacían en orden alfabético y con la higiene propia de alguien con el talante de Kaiba.

—Demonios— bufó, olvidando que L seguía en línea—, aquí hay más de diez libros de Cálculo y el doble con la letra C.

— _Es una simple corazonada, pero creo que sería bueno elegir el primero— propuso el detective, adjunto a un tono conciliador que le otorgaba libertad para escoger._

Yura no aprisionaba el impulso de acoger la sugerencia, pero tampoco tenía otra opción más atractiva. De manera que tomó el primer libro de portada marrón y bordes dorados.

Trashojó las páginas preliminares y paró en el índice, donde el número 206 marcaba la última hoja del Glosario de Términos.

 _«Genial, incluso sus "corazonadas" tienen mejor tino que yo para tomar buenas decisiones. Este hombre ni siquiera calza en la definición de anormal...»_

—Sí, es este. ¿Ahora qué hago?

— _Dígame que se halla escrito en la página 08._

—Humm... Teoría sobre las Derivadas.

— _¿En la 10?_

—Más teoría sobre las Derivadas.

— _¿La 11?_

—Ejercicios sobre las Derivadas.

— _¿Cuántos en total?_

—12.

 _Bingo._

— _Perfecto. ¿Y la 12?_

—Lo mismo. Son 24 ejercicios divididos de 12 en 12 por cada página. L, no quiero sonar grosera— más el simple hecho de anunciarlo significaba que ya estaba dispuesta a serlo—. Pero, ¿en qué esto beneficia el caso?

L no respondió al instante, como tenía por costumbre, pues yacía vagando en sus propias meditaciones.

 _«Favoritismo por Yura y Kisara. Hermanas mellizas representadas por el número 22. Usar a Yura de cebo. Burlarse de B. El Sistema de Códigos Binarios en la Informática Convencional»._

Por la comisura de L se asomó una sonrisa enigmática.

 _«He descubierto al verdadero asesino»._

* * *

 **(1)** Un arqueólogo amigo de Sugoroku Mutou (abuelo de Yugi) al que Anzu le rompió todos los dientes porque casi mata a Jōnouchi, ya que se hallaba bajo los efectos de la magia de Shaddi. Solo aparece en el manga y la Temporada 0.

 **(2)** Seudónimo que usa L para proteger su verdadero nombre, tanto en el anime como en el manga.

 **(3)** Nombre japonés de Serenity, la hermana de Jou.

 **(4)** En Death Note Rewrite- Ova 02 - L's Successors. L dice esta frase a los niños de Wammy's House. Entre los minutos 13:11 y 13:12.

 **(5)** L usa sufijos de respeto para dirigirse a las personas. Agrega mucho la palabra _"nasai",_ que en japonés viene siendo la forma corta de decir _"por favor"._ Debido a ello repite tanto esa palabra mientras mantiene contacto con Yura.


	9. Encuentro

_u-_ _Gi_ _-Oh! Y Death Note pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _¡Un saludo teñido de cariño para ustedes, mis pequeños luceritos! Por poco y no publico este capítulo— no suelo actualizar a estas horas— pero, como siempre, mi amor por ustedes derriba montañas y me hace sacar fuerzas de donde no las hay. 3 Además, un fic con esta característica es favorable actualizarlo a menudo, ya que seguir el orden de los acontecimientos es muy importante, y si tardo mucho tiempo entonces me arriesgo a que casi no recuerden lo detallitos más esenciales._

 _Lo único que comentaré de este capítulo, es que me emocionó tanto escribirlo como cuando vi el episodio 09 de Death Note. 3_

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/VOTAR/COMENTAR!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Encuentro.**

* * *

— ¿L? Me pregunto si la línea habrá sufrido algún percance.

— _No. Permanezco aquí. —_ Consecutivo a la respuesta, en el monitor enfrente apareció una solicitud de comunicación por parte de Aizawa. El detective miró a Watari, ordenándole con el furor impreso en las pupilas dilatadas que usurpara su lugar mientras él ultimaba detalles con la melliza.

—Bien. Te preguntaba cuál es el beneficio de andar buscando ejercicios matemáticos en un libro de Cálculo. — La propietaria de cabellos blancos mantuvo el libro sujeto, apreciándolo con extrañez. Desde su vertiente los números no inspiraban algún pasaje oculto a lo desconocido.

— _El mensaje se obtiene resolviendo uno de esos ejercicios. En concreto, el número 12._

—Pero, ¿un mensaje con números en vez de letras?

— _Así es, ahí yace la columna vertebral de una teoría que estoy a punto de validar. Empero, es rebuscada y compleja en tan sumo grado que no creo pertinente ofrecer una explicación en este momento. No se alarme, por favor, ésta no será la última vez que entablemos conversación, usted merece ser informada de toda primicia que se desprenda de este caso, y por ello en futuros diálogos me aseguraré de buscar los mejores vocablos para que usted pueda comprender mis conclusiones. Le ruego, pues, que confíe en mí, así como yo he confiado en usted para finiquitar este caso._

Yura por poco renueva la sensación de asfixia que L suscitaba con anticiparse a su pensamiento, y responder a interrogantes que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de agolpar su cabeza. Mas entrever la ventaja de no comerse los sesos escarbando palabras, a fin de corresponder los razonamientos del detective, le facilitó conservar su temple apaciguado.

—De acuerdo, L. Me afanaré por depositar mi confianza en sus apreciaciones.

Tras un breve, pero, a la vez, concienzudo análisis a su posición, la de ojos azules determinó que entregar su confianza a L era la opción más rentable: la policía se había divorciado del caso vislumbrando en los hechos a los causales de un suicidio, era casi una profecía que su familia consideraría internarla en un psiquiátrico si se inclinaba en sentido opuesto a lo dictaminado por los organismos castrenses, y las demás personas a fines echarían mano de su duelo para dar a sus demandas la importancia que merecía una persona que intentaba sujetarse a cualquier posibilidad para amortiguar el dolor a la pérdida de un ser querido.

— _Muchas gracias. Ahora, centre su atención en lo que procede._

Primero ella debía arrancar la página 12 del libro, sin caer en el tedio innecesario de crear escenarios en los que Kaiba o un tercero atendiese a reparar en el daño. Al despuntar el alba, cuando el reloj marcara las dos de la tarde, un hombre trajeado y copado por un sombrero que imposibilitaba singularizar el rostro, se daría cita en el velatorio de su hermana. Allí le donaría el sobre con el dinero de las condolencias **(1)** , ella, en provecho del contacto haría intercambio de la hoja con la mayor discreción posible.

—Entiendo.

— _Muy bien, Yura. Pasando a otros ámbitos, me gustaría que usted hiciera el favor de contestar unas preguntas concernientes a su hermana, es imprescindible para la resolución del caso._

— ¿Sí?

— _¿Bajo qué ideal usted cree que el asesino victimizó a Kisara? ¿Qué le hacía especial? A los pedófilos, por ejemplo, le gustan los niños, de allí que sus víctimas sean infantes rondando los 10 a 12 años de edad. En otras palabras, me sería de mucha utilidad saber si usted opina que el asesino obedeció algún criterio para matar a su hermana, que no la escogió como víctima por el azar._

 _» Lo solicito ya que tengo una suposición al respecto, y se cincela en que su hermana, de cara a la sociedad, no tenía enemigos de los cuales protegerse la espalda, pero en las sombras yacía uno con los ojos incrustados en su débil figura. No un enemigo suyo como tal, sino de Seto Kaiba, cuyo apellido inspira una hegemonía que es motivo de codicia y envidia para los empresarios de carroña. De los que abrevian la tirria con un simple apretón de manos. No previendo otro modo de asesinarlo en vida que no fuera arrebatándole a un ser amado, quienquiera que fuese él o los enemigos del CEO, resolvió efectuar el crimen._ _ **(2)**_

—Es una teoría cautivadora, pero le aconsejo que la rechace.

La sencillez con que Yura hizo el comentario provocó que L, por primera vez, sintiera la intriga que él despertaba en su semejante al enunciar la conclusión primero que el planteamiento. Y como si ella también hubiese calcado la sagacidad de anticiparse a su pensamiento, dio principio a la exposición del por qué mucho antes de preguntárselo.

—Si el objetivo de ese malnacido en verdad era matar a Kaiba en vida, entonces hubiera— y agradezco a Kami que así no haya sido— asesinado a Mokuba. Le puedo garantizar, incluso bajo juramento, que mi hermana Kisara no significaba para Kaiba ni la cuarta parte de lo que significa Mokuba. Lo que le suceda a él es un espejo de lo que le sucedería a Kaiba. Más que ambicionar verle sufrir a él, más que querer asesinarlo en vida— escuchó a la mandíbula crujir— ese desgraciado parece querer llevarlo a cabo conmigo.

A su compañera no le faltaba razón. Desde un principio, el asesino se percibía ensimismado en perjudicar a Yura: terminó con la vida de su hermana y utilizó su dolor para presentarla ante su faz como la principal sospechosa del crimen. Pero se resistió a tomar la sugerencia, pues, aunque fue un momento tan efímero que atinó a creer que había sido una ilusión, L se sintió en medio de una dualidad que a grandes pasos cruzaba la línea divisoria entre lo natural y lo sobrenatural. Aunque él no compartiera la vehemencia de muchos por ese tipo de coincidencias.

—Pero, al igual que mi hermana— prosiguió— yo no tengo enemigos con las agallas de hacer tamaña barbarie, sólo gente a quien no le siento como un fardo de dinero— que sí le caería bien a todo el mundo—. A menos que ese enemigo también esté en las sombras o, peor aún, que sea mi amigo...

— _Comprendo, muchas gracias por compartir su parecer conmigo._ —Por virtud de aquella escueta disensión, L acrecentó los alcances de su hipótesis en torno a la identidad del verdadero asesino—. _Ya son las tres de la madrugada, de modo que me veo en la obligación de pedirle que destruya este celular en menos de veinticuatro horas._

— ¡¿Qué?! —Al recapitular el entorno que invadía, restó volumen a su voz—. Por qué razón...

— _Pese a que la línea desde la cual realizo esta llamada es imposible de rastrear, es preferible suprimir cualquier indicio que pudiera sentar las bases del contacto que hemos tenido hasta el momento. Le estaríamos dejando una brecha libre al asesino en caso inverso._

L no valoró adecuado enfatizar que el criminal, además, era un genio informático, capaz de romper los escudos de programación equiparados a la línea. Aún carecía de pruebas que avalaran esa presunción, puesto que las deducciones arrojadas, por más asertivas que parecieran, continuaban siendo un componente abstracto sin algo material que las suplementase. Resolver un ejercicio de cálculo, por desgracia, también entraba en esa categoría. Mas cualquier minúsculo detalle podría definir el curso de todo, y por una fusión de ambas razones, el detective no compartió la aseveración con Yura ni creía estar perdiendo el tiempo con su accionar.

—Comprendo esa medida, pero si me quedo incomunicada, ¿cómo seguiríamos en contacto?

— _No se abrume, yo me encargaré de que pasado mañana usted posea uno nuevo. Se lo repondría mediante la misma persona a la que usted entregará la página, pero es recomendable dejar pasar un día por el medio para evitar sospechas._

—En ese caso, tengo una petición.

— _Diga._

—Quiero contarle la verdad a Katsuya.

— _Lo lamento, Yura, pero eso es imposible de conceder. No podemos arriesgarnos a..._

—Por favor escúcheme, L— la voz de la muchacha se tornó en una súplica—, entiendo que este caso es un asunto delicado donde incluso nuestras vidas penden de un hilo, sin embargo, le puedo asegurar que asumiré el compromiso de mantener a Katsuya por la línea para que, en vez de un riesgo a tomar, sea un aliado más en este embrollo. Debo confesar que al principio me negué en rotundo a la idea de involucrarlo, pero después de recibir esta orden en torno al móvil he caído en la cuenta de que Katsuya es más un riesgo siendo ignorante a la situación que conociéndola. —Hizo una breve pausa con objeto de darse a entender mejor—. Él es mi compañero sentimental, me conoce desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta del dedo meñique en cada pie. De modo que en mi faena por ocultar todo lo relativo a este caso, sólo le estaría dando pistas para descubrirlo.

L meditó la discursiva, estudiando forma y fondo. Tener a mano el informe de Aizawa era un prerrequisito esencial para tomar esa decisión, no obstante, reconocía que los cimientos de Yura bosquejaban una solidez a punto que le impedía desoírlos.

—Hace un minuto me pidió que confiara en usted, ahora soy yo quien le implora confíe en mí.

— _Está bien. Sin embargo, espero que usted vierta todas sus energías en el compromiso de mantenerle a raya para que, en vez de un riesgo a tomar, sea un aliado más en este caso. Le recalco que un solo paso en falso podría costear sus vidas._

A criterio de L existía un solo asesino, y ese no era Jōnouchi Katsuya. Asimismo, en caso de serlo, aplicaría el mismo método que puso en práctica con Yura: si estaba incurriendo en el error y Jōnouchi era el asesino, involucrado en la investigación estaría más propenso a cometer un desliz, sin verse afectado el curso de las indagaciones. Dos pájaros muertos con un solo tiro.

—Muchas gracias. En verdad muchas gracias. —La de pelo blanco entonó un suspiro que casi le conmovió hasta las lágrimas, y a través del cual ventiló el alivio de saber que el peso de su función sería una carga compartida. A decir verdad, existía una cuota de egoísmo en la solicitud, visto que Yura sentía su papel en el caso como un peso muerto sobre los hombros, motivo que le guió a concluir que, sin Katsuya a su lado, ella no estaba segura de poder conservar sus sentidos en un punto de equilibrio. Por eso allí, en aquel instante, Yura— sin saberlo— empezó a tomar consciencia sobre la presión que abrumó a Naomi Misora: la responsabilidad opresiva que traía consigo trabajar con L, por ser éste el mejor detective del mundo.

— _No agradezca, Yura. Me parece que por la madrugada de hoy ha sido suficiente. Como último favor le voy a pedir dos cosas: una, que procure simular que la destrucción del móvil haya sido algo fortuito. Dos, que descanse bien._

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Con un sonido de afirmación por parte del detective, Yura reordenó el libro en su mano tras arrancar la página encomendada. Luego, habiéndola guardado junto al móvil en su bolsillo, procedió a bajar de la escalerilla con suma cautela, retornándola a su postura inicial, antes de abandonar el recinto con la misma afinidad con la que se había inmiscuido.

Jōnouchi no padeció una aneurisma **(3)** por la misericordia del tamaño de un pelo cuando su mujer— así la llamaba en su fuero interno mas nunca en voz alta— le rindió cuenta del giro brusco e inesperado que había enturbiado el curso de su vida, excluyendo la muerte de Kisara. Al comienzo del relato pensó que Yura necesitaba atención profesional, pero el amor y el raciocinio le convencieron de que sería incapaz de embromar con algo tan importante para ella como la vida de su hermana. Ni aun rozando la locura.

Con la repetición incesante de que sus vidas podrían estar al filo de la muerte, el rubio no se fio ni del dibujo de su sombra al desalojar la Mansión, a las seis de la mañana. Isono, la mano derecha de Kaiba en cuanto a cuestiones administrativas se refería, le disculpó con Mokuba, quien no les recibió por haber partido ya junto con Seto al velorio de Kisara.

La pareja llegó a su hábitat, cortesía del transporte auspiciado por Isono, que Jōnouchi aceptó menos como un modo de indultar el desaire de Mokuba y más como una acción favorable tomando en consideración el estado emocional de su prometida.

Con el cuerpo acicalado debido a los beneficios de la ducha y una vez forrados en las vestiduras del luto, Yura alistaba un nudo a la corbata negra de Katsuya cuando éste, herido por un ramalazo de nostalgia, repasó lo vivido absorto incluso del aire que respiraba.

—A pesar de todo, todavía... Todavía me cuesta creer que estemos preparándonos para asistir al velorio de Kisara.

En un plano distante a la pareja, L navegaba en el mar turbio que era entonces su fuero interno. Sacudido por unas olas de confusión que le atiesó los ojos en la pasta viscosa en que se había convertido su sexta taza de té. Miraba su reflejo sin mirarlo, con la yema del pulgar paralizada en el labio inferior.

—Esto es demasiado escalofriante— musitó, sin traspasar a las facciones un gramo de asombro pese a bullir en su interior con una fuerza descomunal—. Creí que este tipo de coincidencias y la convergencia entre el Ying y el Yang solo era realizable en los libros y películas de fantasía, pero... La realidad ha superado con creces la ficción.

Su cuidador, cuyo nombre no era tan necesario repetir debido a la obviedad de su presencia, aguardó paciente la explicación ya impuesta por las leyes de la costumbre.

—Mientras Jōnouchi Katsuya nació un 25 de enero, Seto Kaiba vio la luz un 25 de octubre. Mes 01 y mes 10. Al igual que Yura y Kisara, ambas nacidas un día 22. Seto y Jōnouchi son el uno el polo opuesto del otro —como el 01 es el inverso de 10—, al igual que Yura es el polo opuesto de Kisara pese a ser en el físico tan parecidas como el par 22. Esta gente... Esta gente no es algo que pueda verse todos los días.

— ¿Crees que guarde relación con el mensaje del asesino, Ryuzaki?

—Sin duda, él nos está diciendo que estas cuatro personas son como la Escalera Real en el Póker **(4).**

* * *

 _"—Pero, ¿un mensaje con números en vez de letras? —"_

* * *

 _«¿Cuál es la relación entre los números y las letras? El abecedario, por supuesto, ya que tiene un número específico de ellas. El mismo abecedario del que se le asigna una letra a los niños de la Wammy's House en mi línea de sucesión. Son 29 letras en total incluyendo la CH y la LL, siendo así, la letra número 12 es la K, pero excluyéndolas... La letra número 12 es la L»._

—Watari— nombró, resolviendo por fin tomar la taza de té que reposaba encima de la mesa, decorando a su vez la amplia sala de estar—, entre la línea de sucesores de L, ¿quién era K?

El acompañante más longevo del detective interiorizó la pregunta, que le regresó a la época donde hallar el superdotado capaz de rebasar el coeficiente intelectual de L era tan primordial como preservar los latidos del corazón. El suicidio de A y los posteriores asesinatos de B hacían de cada recuerdo una daga venenosa, cuyas estocadas ni L ni él habían podido subsanar. Watari sabía que allí se originaba el estertor de su pupilo por solventar el caso: veía en él un reflejo de sus culpas. Por ello, en la oración anterior, se mencionó a sí mismo en tercera persona.

—Kimiko Kujo **(5).** Hoy en día es una doctora célebre. Ryuzaki... —A Watari se le adormeció la lengua por un breve momento—. ¿Sospechas que nueva vez se trate de uno de los niños en tu línea de sucesión?

—La probabilidad es del 90%, pero...

 _«Pero temo que mi experiencia con B me lleve a ver cosas donde no existe nada. Muy pocas veces he sentido este miedo a equivocarme. No, quizás en verdad quiero estar equivocado para no tener que vivir el mismo calvario por segunda ocasión. Tal vez debo... Sí, es el único modo de arrancarme el sentimiento de que me hallo pisándole los talones a B»._

—Watari, por favor tráeme un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel en blanco.

* * *

Seto veía los acudientes al rito luctuoso como fantasmas sin rostro, retratados bajo un filtro a sepia tal cual estaba la última fotografía que recordaba de sus padres. Después vio todo en moción lenta, el ritmo compartido por los bamboleos de su corazón, sentido en su pecho como el golpe hueco a un cascarón vacío.

De repente, cual si se tratase de una estrella fugaz, identificó a Yura, siendo la única imagen a color, y él sintió en las vértebras un soplo de vida que le instigó a levantarse de la silla— reservada para los familiares del difunto— con el impulso de un resorte. Se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre como un huracán, e importándole un comino la presencia o ausencia de Jōnouchi, le tomó por el brazo hasta arrinconarla en un punto ciego de la estancia. En contra de su voluntad y alejada del ojo público.

—Kaiba, se puede saber qué demonios...

— ¡Tú debes saberlo! —Sin previo aviso, la empotró en una pared sacudiéndola por los hombros—. Kisara... Kisara no tenía motivos para suicidarse, yo... yo nunca se los di... Así que de haber existido uno tú eres quien debería saberlo. —Yura no miró los ojos azules de Seto, sino a la máxima representación de la demencia. El dolor le había comido la razón —. ¡Dímelo, dímelo ahora mismo o no sé de lo que voy a ser capaz!

—El que no sabe de lo que será capaz, voy a ser yo, Kaiba.

En lo que a Yura le costó pestañar, estancada en el horror, Jōnouchi ya había agarrado a Seto por las solapas de su traje negro, empinando su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del suelo. Muda observó la trayectoria del puñetazo que el rubio comenzó a dibujar en el aire, y sacó de las entrañas un grito ensordecedor que le arañó la garganta.

Katsuya la miró por encima del hombro con los ojos acuosos. Miró como se abrazaba a sí misma, miró como parecía encogerse en un caparazón invisible, y miró como estaba a punto de escupir toda la hiel que la quemaba por dentro.

—No hay motivo, Kaiba— dijo el hilillo al que transmutó su voz. Al compás, Jōnouchi fue desanudando el agarre—. No hay nada. Sólo nos queda llorarla en silencio.

Seto desperdigó en el aire unas carcajadas tan irónicas, tan sumergidas en un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios que ninguno de los tres alcanzó a esclarecer el predominante.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué vine de estúpido a preguntártelo! —Exclamó tras una bocanada, dando tumbos hacia la salida del aposento. Parado se quedó en el marco, haciendo partícipes a Jōnouchi y Yura de un acontecimiento que por mucho merecería registrarse en los anales de la historia: dos peñones de agua salada descendieron por sus mejillas.

—Kisara... Mi Kisara fue asesinada.

Al día siguiente, con las cenizas de Kisara en posesión de su familia y un dominio pleno de todas sus facultades, Seto irrumpió en su oficina con un portazo cuyo estruendo llegó a oídos de la recepcionista, varios pisos abajo. No respondió a saludos, no dio órdenes, no llegó con Mokuba ni tampoco atinó a regalar el mérito de su mirada.

Se encarceló en la oficina, encendiendo a galope los mecanismos de tecnología holográfica. En cuestión de minutos apareció en sus narices una columna de archivos en orden alfabético, pero Seto tenía especial interés en aquellos cuya letra capital era la R. Porque con esa letra iniciaba el nombre de Raye Penber.

Les había enlazado la captura de un Yakuza **(6)** , a la que Seto contribuyó con el objetivo de retener para sí la tercera copia de su Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules. Raye figuró entre los agentes protagonistas del operativo, génesis de una amistad no muy estrecha, pero tampoco tan distante como para motivar a Seto a consultar las reglas de la educación y no llamar a Raye en plena luna de miel.

El castaño planificó usar al agente de enchufe para acceder a información clasificada de la policía. Pues necesitaba las pruebas que, horas posteriores a la muerte de Kisara, L ya tenía servidas en bandeja de plata.

Veinticuatro horas de insomne y el testimonio de Yura habían sido el aliciente perfecto para tomar una decisión irrevocable: consagrar su vida a encontrar el asesino. Aun si tuviere que beberse sus propias lágrimas, fundir el dolor en su piel o henchir sus vísceras de una bilis negra.

Adusto prosiguió en su empresa tras puntualizar el número telefónico. Sin embargo, la casualidad no estuvo de acuerdo con su ardid ni coincidió con su hambre de saber la verdad, ya que tan pronto los puntos suspensivos marcaron los trámites del contacto, el timbre del teléfono sobre el escritorio resonó por todo el lugar. Entonces recordó no haber dictado orden a la recepcionista, de manera que a él no le quedó más remedio que descolgarlo. Aunque no lo hizo por educación, sino por el placer de liberar un poco del furor contenido.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

— _Un... Una persona solicita platicar con usted..._

— ¡Afuéralo! ¡A él y a todo el que se presente en el día con excepción de Mokuba!

— _¡Insiste en que es algo muy urgente respecto a la Señorita Kisara!_

Kaiba suavizó la expresión, permitiendo que la incertidumbre gobernara su rostro.

—Hazlo pasar. — Colgó el teléfono asido a la misma rapidez con que lo había descolgado.

Minutos después, mientras esperaba la visita con el mentón apoyado en los dedos entrelazados, no supo elegir los adjetivos para describir al individuo que se plantó enfrente.

Enfundado en un suéter blanco de mangas largas junto a unos jeans holgados cuyos bordes tapaban los tenis ya en camino al óxido, usuario de una cabellera negra que un peluquero en crisis agradecería remodelar y con dos gruesas líneas negras en los párpados inferiores, aquel fulano hizo una reverencia comedida.

—Gracias por recibirme, Señor Kaiba.

No avistó algún sentimiento en las extrañas pupilas dilatadas.

—Puede llamarme Ryuzaki.

* * *

 **(1)** En los actos fúnebres, según la tradición japonés, se entrega dinero al momento de presentar las condolencias.

 **(2)** Extracto del capítulo cuatro, titulado **"Dualidad"**. Es una técnica que yo suelo implementar en mis Fanfics, la llamo "reciclaje de palabras" y consiste en usar párrafos de capítulos u fics ya expuestos con anterioridad a fin de que ustedes puedan remontarse a ese capítulo u fic en específico sin necesidad de hacer los famosos "flashbacks".

 **(3)** El aneurisma es una zona débil en la pared de un vaso sanguíneo que provoca que éste sobresalga o se abombe. Cuando se presenta un aneurisma en un vaso sanguíneo del cerebro, se denomina aneurisma cerebral o intracraneal. Millares de gracias a feer por comentar el término, todos los créditos van para ella.

 **(4)** Es la mano más valiosa y menos frecuente del póquer. Consiste en la combinación de las cinco cartas de mayor valor consecutivas (el as, la K, la Q, la J y el 10), y deben ser estrictamente del mismo palo. Utilicé la referencia porque Kazuki Takahashi confesó que su duelo favorito fue aquel donde Yugi venció a Kaiba con Exodia, porque sus cinco cartas simbolizan esa jugada del póker.

 **(5)** En la película "L: Change The World" Kimiko Kujo era K. Como esto es un AU, puedo añadir estos detallitos.

 **(6)** En el manga, Seto confiesa que hizo tratos con la mafia para obtener una de sus copias del BEWD.


	10. Duelo

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note son propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos creadores.**_

 _ **¡Buenas, mis amores! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. La verdad, este capítulo será editado más tarde por manías mías de escritora. No lo subiría sino hasta mucho tiempo después, pero me sentía demasiado triste, y como sus comentarios alegran mi existencia opté por publicarlo.**_

 _ **Ya hemos visto demasiados aspectos característicos de Death Note, ahora es el turno de aderezar un poco de YGO. ¡O no sería un buen Crossover!**_

 _ **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER/VOTAR/COMENTAR!**_

 _ **¡LES AMO!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Duelo**

* * *

Seto Kaiba y Yura Sutori eran los sospechosos en potencia durante su primera observación del caso. Si la balanza se inclinaba hacia Yura, Seto ocuparía un lugar infranqueable: nadie— incluso él, L— osaría fijarle un porcentaje de culpabilidad en consideración a sus sentimientos por Kisara. Por no señalar el respeto que la moral exigía dispensar al dolor ajeno de esa índole. Lo que se podría traducir en que, en anexión con el asesino, Seto era el mejor beneficiado con la posición desventajosa de Yura.

En un comienzo, él había disminuido credibilidad al impacto que la noticia tuvo en Yura partiendo de que fingir un mareo era, con creces, más fácil que fingir dos años de noviazgo, además de convalidar la afectación narrada por Aizawa. Sin embargo, el médico legista registró que los vómitos y desmayos recurrentes eran consecuencia secundaria de nueve aspirinas fundidas en el jugo gástrico, minuta que bajo la excusa de un dolor insoportable de cabeza bien pudo ayudarle a exagerar su reacción a la tragedia.

En el mismo orden, Seto Kaiba era el propietario e único visitante asiduo en la hemeroteca, el lugar de los hechos, de modo que hallar sus huellas dactilares esparcidas en todo el recinto era un suceso tan normal y razonable que obstruía precipitar una miga de recelo hacia él.

El susodicho también era un genio de la informática. Conocía de hito en hito su propio sistema de seguridad, así que solo él sabía los mejores métodos para burlarlo. Existía la posibilidad de que este último rasgo fuera un truco destinado a inculpar a Seto Kaiba, pero en caso de ser él mismo el verdadero asesino, hacía una clara referencia a la pregunta clave que englobaba el caso: _«¿Qué asesino apuntaría hacia sí mismo?»_.

Al mismo tiempo que componía la famosa dualidad que le había contrariado, ya que, en primera instancia, Seto Kaiba no apuntó hacia sí mismo, sino hacia Yura. Luego, en la actualidad, apuntó hacia sí mismo. Buscando con ello atrofiar la buena puntería de sus deducciones.

El asesino daba muestras de querer formar una dualidad en cada trazo.

Caso BB versus Caso Sutori.

Suicidio versus homicidio.

Seto Kaiba versus Yura Sutori.

Día 10 versus día 12.

Octubre versus diciembre.

K versus L.

De allí que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba y Jōnouchi Katsuya, Yura y Kisara Sutori o, en términos familiares, las cuatro personas esenciales para solucionar el caso compartieran de par en par el mismo día de nacimiento.

No obstante, ninguno de los aciertos anteriores le había obsequiado la convicción de que Seto Kaiba era el verdadero asesino como el favoritismo dirigido hacia la fecha de Kisara.

L se había preguntado— y a su vez interrogado a Yura— bajo qué ideal el asesino victimizó a Kisara, qué le hacía especial. Y la respuesta fue contundente: las iniciales de su nombre.

Seto Kaiba y Kisara Sutori.

S. K y K. S.

Otra dualidad.

En el abecedario incluyente a la Ch y la Ll, la letra "S" era el número 22. En conjunción, las letras K.K a su vez eran las iniciales del autor del libro favorito de Kisara cuyo igual número de páginas poseía el libro de Cálculo en el cual fue hallado el mensaje, y un duplo de la letra que en el mismo abecedario era el número 12.

Empero, aunque todo hilo argumental parecía ensartado en su respectivo lugar, existía una pregunta capaz de mandar por el caño su fantástica deducción: ¿Por qué Seto Kaiba asesinaría a su pareja, con quien llevaba dos años de relación? En el hipotético caso de que su objetivo fuese disfrutar el espectáculo de ver sufrir a Yura, ¿qué mal tan irremediable había fraguado contra él la melliza para rebasar esos extremos?

L estaba allí, parado frente a Seto, dispuesto a perseguir aquellas respuestas.

— ¿Puedo llamarte? — Interrogó el castaño, acentuando la pregunta con una ceja enarcada—. Me invitas a suponer que no es ese tu verdadero nombre.

 _«Sorprendente. Apenas cruzamos palabras y ha interpretado el significado implícito en "puede llamarme". El intelecto de Seto Kaiba es, sin reparos, dado a competir con el de B y el mío»._

— Oh, entonces le ofrezco una disculpa. No era tal mi deseo— rascó los pelos en su nuca, guardando las apariencias—. Es tan sólo un modo educado de exhortarlo a que pueda llamarme como bien le plazca.

Kaiba no arrojó mucho crédito a la especificación. Lo midió con la mirada, así dando al traste con que su piel aportaba semejante palidez que por sesgos parecía transparentar, y que a lo mejor no había presentado una reverencia comedida, pues todo el tiempo que transcurría de pie lo hacía encorvado. Entonces recordó no haberle ofrecido asiento.

— Puede sentarse.

— Muchas gracias.

Si las características anteriores habían escandalizado su percepción de la normalidad, la postura que el tal Ryuzaki adoptó al sentarse colocó la cereza en el pastel: retiró los tenis, una vez descalzo abordó la silla en cuclillas, con las rodillas topándole al pecho. Pero a juicio de Seto era un aspecto que no merecía cuidado prominente, y la importancia que le restó a ese hecho se la sumó a Kisara.

— ¿Qué tiene usted por adjuntar con relación a mi prometida? — Separó la paja yendo directo al grano. El muchacho de cabellos alborotados saturó el aire con la intriga que suponía no hallar rastros de su pensamiento en los contornos de su semblante.

— Soy un enviado de L… —Ryuzaki hubiera continuado de Seto no haber expedido unas carcajadas timbradas en cinismo.

— ¡No me digas! — Ironizó, luego de recuperar el aliento gastado en la risa—. ¿Y supones que por eso debo interiorizar cada oración que salga de tu boca como si fuese un mandamiento? — Volcó sarcasmo—. "L" no es más que la fachada con que el gobierno, en complicidad con las Organizaciones Mundiales de Inteligencia Criminal como la CIA, el Interpol, FBI; pretende amedrentar a los delincuentes e incitarlos a no infringir la ley. Aún si se tratase de un ser confiable, no amerito sus servicios para materializar mis propósitos. Soy autosuficiente, motivo por el cual su visita me parece absurda en todo el abordaje de la palabra.

Ryuzaki no alteró su figura.

— En efecto, Señor Kaiba. — Cedió la razón, pues había concluido que la mejor estrategia para hacerse una obertura en las prioridades de Seto Kaiba era no rebatir sus guiones—. Quizás no tengo a mi disposición argumentos razonables que le induzcan a creer mis palabras, por eso he recurrido a un mediador.

Tan pronto como el extraño hubo añadido el punto final a la proposición, el sistema holográfico alertó la interconexión de una video-llamada. La «L» de caligrafía gótica se proyectó ante sí a mayor velocidad que los tecleos vertiginosos.

— _Lamento sobremanera haber interferido en su red, Señor Kaiba._

— Pero qué demonios…

— _Soy L._

Por supuesto que aquella voz sintetizada no pertenecía a L, sino a Watari, a quien el detective había dejado escrito con su puño y letra todo cuanto habría de manifestar en su encuentro con Seto Kaiba. De esa forma su verdadera identidad no sólo estaría a salvo, sino que además haría juego con la táctica de B: presentarse como un detective privado tal cual él lo llevó a efecto con Naomi Misora.

Formando con ello una _dualidad_ de las que gustaba el asesino.

En adición, nadie podía certificar su identidad, él nunca se había entregado al favor público. Ningún ser humano estaba en condición de jactarse por traslucir el misterio detrás de aquella letra con caligrafía gótica. El único en conocer un aspecto en sumo grado irrisorio, era Aizawa, y se originó porque el susodicho cuestionó a Watari sobre los dotes del detective para vislumbrar detalles invisibles al ojo común. El senil, mezclando el humor con la realidad en un jovial tono de voz, respondió alegando que _"L tenía las pupilas bien dilatadas"._ Y por eso cuando el agente rindió cuentas acerca del estado de Seto Kaiba dijo que éste tenía _"las pupilas tan dilatadas como las suyas"_ **(1).**

Así esperaba L— allí Ryuzaki— obtener una reacción que pudiese tomar como punto de referencia para tejer sus deducciones. Mas Kaiba no le brindó indicios tendientes a incrementar u disminuir sus sospechas.

— Escúcheme bien, L, la paciencia no es un rasgo que caracteriza mi personalidad ni perder el tiempo en disparates como éste figura entre mis pasatiempos favoritos. — Cerró los ojos mientras enunciaba cada término, los párpados le temblaban como a quien se esforzaba por contener la furia haciéndole burbujas en el estómago—. He puesto las cartas sobre la mesa con su discípulo, de manera que…

— _Señor Kaiba_ _—_ _intercedió Watari a nombre de L_ _—,_ _comprendo su renuencia a confiar en mí, yo tampoco me fiaría de una_ _letra con fuente al estilo gótico. Es al preciso aquel miramiento lo que me ha empujado a enviar mi aprendiz. Tal vez yo no sea más que un programa bañado en códigos binarios al servicio de la Dieta Nacional_ **(2)** _, pero Ryuzaki es real. Un ser de carne y hueso que usted puede palpar. Eso es una prueba contundente de mi compromiso para con el caso de su prometida._

Por un momento tan efímero como la duración de un parpadeo, y en específico cuando la voz sintética hizo mención de los códigos binarios, Seto creyó haberse oído diciéndole lo mismo a Yura, considerando que era el único punto en que la melliza y él habían coincidido.

¿Acaso L contactó a Yura en primer lugar y ella le había puesto al tanto con respecto a su opinión sobre el detective? Aisló tal pensamiento para escrudiñar a Ruyzaki, sin cambios en su expresión salvo por el dedo pulgar que oprimía con sus labios. Parecía un niño disfrutando ensimismado de una película animada, expectante a lo que podría suceder en la escena siguiente.

Quizás por esa razón, Seto concentró todo su enojo en un puño.

— ¡No he solicitado que realice tal cosa ni necesito de usted para cumplir mis objetivos!

— _Tal vez no, pero sí de las pruebas que tengo en mi custodia para confirmar que Kisara Sutori fue asesinada._

El semblante iracundo del castaño alcanzó tal suavidad que pareció haber sido refrescado por un chubasco de agua fría. Al mismo tiempo en que sus hombros convinieron desentumirse como si dos manos invisibles los hubiese palmeado.

— Si es la situación imperante, ¿qué le mueve a requerir mi colaboración? Ya posee la fórmula que le ha de limar el camino, una intercesión de mi parte se hace innecesaria.

— _Arraiga usted una porción de la verdad, Señor Kaiba. Pero la evidencia no es más que papel a color sin algo material que le avalúe. Traído a nuestro contexto significa que usted es un punto crucial para sumar valor a las pruebas y así dar con el paradero del asesino. Su inteligencia y estrechez con relación a Kisara predisponen una trampa letal para él. Por favor, evite pensar que pretendo sacar provecho de su posición cual si fuera una ficha de ajedrez. Cuando dije que usted poseía una porción de la verdad no me refería en este ámbito con exclusividad: "L" es sólo un gestor. La cabeza del cuerpo. La policía y demás organismos castrenses son el resto de las extremidades, uno pierde su razón de ser sin el soporte del otro._

Kaiba meditó que, si el auténtico mirar de aquella palabrería era transmitir su importancia en el caso dada su relación de asiduidad con Kisara, entonces L no poseía ni un cuarto del prodigioso intelecto que la sociedad se forzaba en gratificar. La sangre redoblaba el peso del agua, por lo cual Yura Sutori era la candidata idónea. No por nada se izó entre los acudientes al rito luctuoso como la única imagen a color.

Ese paso en falso, para él ya un craso error, le infundió el augurio de que L a lo mejor sí fuese un mengano de carne y hueso, pues la característica principal del ser humano yacía en su destreza para cometer errores. No obstante, la experiencia había amaestrado el instinto de Seto con un rigor admirable, que no le permitió atenerse a la prédica sin formular primero una estrategia cuya ejecución le llevara a resolver si debía o no premiarlo con el beneficio de la duda.

¿Quién le podía garantizar que platicaba con el verdadero "L" cuando ningún individuo estaba en condición de jactarse por traslucir el misterio detrás de aquella letra con caligrafía gótica? El detective bien podría estar sugiriendo ese error a posta para obtener su aprobación, convenciéndolo al fin de que era un ser humano y no un programa bañado en códigos binarios como tantas veces había remarcado. O bien podría tratarse de un impostor jugando con fuego. Mas infiltrar su red y los relatos sin dueño de las penosas consecuencias que traía consigo apropiarse de aquella letra del abecedario— debido a la influencia global que ostentaba, una, por cierto, muy similar a la suya— le inducían a razonar desde otra perspectiva.

Aquella tecnología sonora hizo énfasis en una costura tan delicada como lo eran las pruebas de un asesinato, idealizaba con cierta suspicacia que un usurpador se atreviese a vagabundear con algo tan peligroso como un arma de fuego en manos inexpertas. Todo conexo a su oportunidad de obtener tales documentos a la mayor brevedad posible.

Seto condujo sus pensamientos a sintetizar un método capaz de finar todas esas dudas con un solo disparo. Buscando inspiración entornó la mirada hacia Ryuzaki, quien por lo visto no tenía el hábito de pestañar.

Entonces su cerebro fue iluminado con la generosa luz de la lógica.

— Bien, L, estimaré minucioso su propuesta— cruzó los brazos a la altura de sus costados, resuelto a imponer que la decisión no era motivo de contento—. Le haré saber mi resolución final vía su discípulo.

— _Se lo agradezco mucho, Señor Kaiba. Hasta entonces._

Inmediato al puntito de luz que dio la conexión por finalizada, Kaiba presionó un compartimiento de su escritorio que liberó al exterior un maletín labrado en acero.

— ¿Señor Kaiba?

— Tendremos un duelo.

 _«Este Ryuzaki es el único elemento real en la ecuación. Cuando me pronuncie ganador, la derrota le hará sentir en débito conmigo. Todo perdedor debe entregar algo a cambio o su título no tendría sentido. Así le podré sonsacar la información que amerito si quiero encajar las piezas de este rompecabezas retorcido. Asimismo, me será factible poner a prueba sus habilidades, puesto que, si es capaz de abatirme a duelo, lo será también para solucionar este caso»._

— Me agradaría consentir su afirmación, Señor Kaiba— adujo el invitado, sin apartar el dedo pulgar presionando los labios mientras él cercioraba el número de cartas en su Deck—. Pero, por desgracia, no tengo baraja.

— ¿Conoces las reglas del juego?

— Sí, los videos promocionales de Yugi Mutou son muy explícitos.

Seto viró el maletín para que Ryuzaki pudiese admirar la cantidad de cartas ordenadas en él, cuyos colores llamativos hipnotizaban al espectador.

— Puedes armar un Deck con las cartas de tu preferencia, pero no debes exceder las 40. Salvándose las que pertenecen al Extra Deck **(3)**. — Dicho esto se puso en pie con su Deck a mano, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el ventanal. Allí apreció su reflejo investido de negro—. Tienes diez minutos.

— Gracias, es usted muy gentil.

— Te sugiero no confundir estrategia con generosidad— moduló sin darse la vuelta.

—No lo he mencionado en ese contexto, me refiero a que ha optado por cederme privacidad para desconocer mi selección, de ese modo no sabrá a qué tipo de estrategia hará frente, tornando el duelo mucho más interesante. Además de ser una medida justa.

Seto respondió con un resoplido apenas audible. La peculiaridad que más le hostigaba de Ryuzaki lo constituía su semblante inexpresivo, unas facciones que no se dejaban atribular por ninguna emoción y unos ojos brunos que escondían los pensamientos tras una cortina de humo tan ennegrecido como las pupilas en exceso dilatadas, cual si pudiesen traspasar la piel y escanear el alma. Por lo pronto le redituaba no verbalizar sus apuntes, directriz que le impelió a centrar sus meditaciones en el duelo.

 _«Es un secreto a voces que el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules es mi monstruo insignia, hasta un niño cursando primaria ha de saberlo. A percepción de Ruyzaki ese conocimiento debe significar un punto a favor, lo que sin duda le motivará a planificar una estrategia cuya temática principal sea impedirme convocar a mi Dragón_ _…_ _Vaya sorpresa que te llevarás por ello»._

— Listo, Señor Kaiba.

— Bien.

Seto divagó tan empedernido en sus elucubraciones que no reparó en que su visitante había estructurado el Deck en un tiempo record de cinco minutos. Enseguida, puso en marcha su retorno al escritorio a fin de devolver el maletín a su escondrijo.

— Sígueme. — Aguardó reticente a que Ruyzaki se calzara, una vez lo hubo hecho emprendieron camino hacia el ascensor con él a su flanco izquierdo.

— Señor Kaiba, espero que con este duelo sus exigencias queden satisfechas.

— Este caso es como un duelo— aludió impasible, mientras el ascensor iba marcando los pisos—. El asesino es el oponente, con el campo minado de cartas bocabajo para entrampar a quien le persiga y proteger sus Life Points. Ahora está en la Fase de Espera **(4),** a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento por parte de su adversario con miras a formular una contrajugada sujeto a las cartas que tiene a mano u activar una de las que yacen bocabajo. En resumidas cuentas, si eres capaz de vencerme, demuestras aptitud para vencer al asesino, lo que por partida doble te hará digno de recibir mis aplausos.

— Alabable _modus operandi_ **(5)** , Señor Kaiba.

 _«Está mintiendo. Su verdadera intención no es probar si merezco o no su visto bueno, él quiere vencerme para que yo me sienta compelido a entregarle algo a cambio. "Todo perdedor debe entregar algo a cambio o su título no tendría sentido." Esa es su filosofía. En consecuencia, la meta final de este duelo es sonsacarme información y obtener las pruebas que L anunció tutelar. Sin embargo, sea que gane o pierda no corrobora su identidad ni es una prueba irrebatible. Lógico es que así lo plasme, dado que su posición es el inverso a la de Yura: conforme haya más pericias que le señalen como inocente recrudece su culpabilidad»._

El ascensor se detuvo cuando el número seis permaneció en rojo, abriendo las puertas a la visión del Campo de Duelo antecesor a los Discos diseñados por la K.C, la plataforma que vio pasar a toda una generación de duelistas en ascendencia.

Seto ocupó el púlpito movible y al estilo funicular en color azul, evitándole a Ryuzaki oscilar en su decisión. Instalados en su respectivo lugar, el mecanismo electrónico desplazó ambos equipos hasta encarar el uno con el otro. Kaiba encimó su Deck en el sensor digital a la par de Ryuzaki, sincronía que programó los Contadores de Life Points a 4000.

La forma en que su contrincante iba tomando las cartas, como si estuviera deshojando los pétalos de una rosa, hizo a Seto cuestionarse si Ryuzaki no padecería alguna enfermedad congénita. Inquietud carente de interés al momento de agarrar la carta número cinco.

Azul y negro se enfrascaron en una colisión que tornó el duelo de monstruos venidero en uno de miradas.

Un duelo donde la experiencia rivalizaría con la inteligencia.

— ¡Duelo!

* * *

 **(1)Extracto del capítulo 2: Deja Vu.**

 **(2)Es la asamblea u órgano máximo de poder del estado de Japón de acuerdo con la Constitución Nipona.**

 **(3)Es un Deck donde los** **Monstruos de Fusión,** **Monstruos de Sincronía,** **Monstruos Xyz** **y** **Monstruos de Enlace** **se almacenan durante los duelos, separado del** **Deck Principal** **.**

 **(4)Abreviada como "** **SP"** **en algunos videojuegos, es la segunda Fase, reservada para esperar la activaci** **ó** **n o resoluci** **ó** **n de efectos. Solo la carta "Libro de Leyes de Salomón" puede saltarse esta Fase. No es posible repetirla. P.D. Les recuerdo que esta historia se ambienta en el año 2012. Por lo tanto, aunque ya para esa fecha existían un sinfín de invocaciones, solo hare referencia al modo de duelo de la primera generación (DM).**

 **(5)La expresión se refiere en general a la manera de proceder de una persona o de un grupo de personas.**

* * *

 _ **¡Ya si se puso la cosa color de hormiga! ¿A quién le van? ¿A Kaiba? ¿A L? ¡Yo le voy a J** **ō** **nouchi!**_

 _ **J** **ō** **nouchi: Pero si ni siquiera voy a duelear. :'D**_

 _ **Katsura: Es que te am** **…**_

 _ **Yura: ¡Deja de asediar a mi hombre! ¡Búscate uno!** _

_**Katsura: "Esa cosa ni sentimientos tiene"... T** **—** **T**_


	11. Versus

**Antes que nada: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi hasta el fin de los tiempos.**

 **Ahora sí, notas de Katsura:** ¡Sí, sigo viva y sigo con la firme determinación de continuar esta historia! Por favor, les ruego que se toquen el corazón y me perdonen por el largo período de ausencia, debería estar en un psiquiátrico por mi excentricidad y míreme aquí, luchando con mi imaginación. xD No quiero hacer esta nota de autor tan larga porque ya he visto suficientes memes acerca de cuanto odian los lectores estos tipos de biblias antes de iniciar un capítulo, so, trataré resumir las aclaraciones que corresponden a este duelo de la siguiente manera:

1\. Hace unos meses, en mi cuenta de Facebook, había aclarado que **NO usaría cartas modernas con efectos complejos** , para facilitar la compresión del capítulo a quienes no están muy familiarizados con el juego y sus reglas. Así que no esperen un duelo con efectos especiales, lo siento **(?)**. Pero, ¿no les parece que es un reto mayor ganar un duelo con cartas de la vieja escuela? OwO

2\. Los nombres de las cartas están en español latino y las reglas son las mismas que las del arco de Cuidad Batallas.

3\. Casi todas las cartas activadas en este duelo han aparecido en la serie DM— aunque, es posible que no las recuerden porque son muy old—, a excepción de una, que apareció en GX y es un guiño a cierto duelo que amé casi tanto como el Jōnouchi vs Marik a pesar de lo injusto que fue.

cometo algún error, siéntanse libres de corregirme. Llevo mucho sin jugar. :'(

5\. Este duelo es equivalente a la partida de tenis entre Light y L, con eso les digo todo sin decirles nada. **(?)**.

 **¡Les amo con toda el alma por dar seguimiento a esta historia y, por supuesto, también a aquellos que leen aunque no la voten ni la comenten!**

 **¡Sean felices, no hagan dietas y vean muchos memes en Facebook!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Versus**

* * *

Kaiba y Ryuzaki observaron de reojo las cinco cartas en sus respectivas manos, para en lo sucesivo sostenerse la mirada cual si un hilo invisible de electricidad las mantuviera conectadas. Kaiba buscaba en las pupilas alguna emoción preliminar al duelo de la cual asirse para clasificar la primera mano de su oponente, mientras Ryuzaki leía las líneas de su semblante con las palabras de Yugi Mutou haciendo eco en sus pensamientos.

 _«Citando a Yugi Mutou, el mismísimo Rey de los Juegos, cuando los duelistas apuestan algo de inconmensurable valor en un duelo, este trasciende más allá de un juego de mesa con cartas coleccionables. Por esa razón un duelo no solo pone a prueba las propias capacidades y limitaciones de un duelista, sino que, además, cada jugada se vuelve un reflejo de su personalidad. Así pues, a través de este enfrentamiento podré bosquejar la mentalidad del verdadero asesino en caso de Seto Kaiba serlo»._

—Le concedo el privilegio de iniciar este duelo, Ryuzaki— adujo Seto, componiendo un gesto altivo que, lejos de manifestar su educación por el honor cedido, echó en cara que lo había entregado porque no lo necesitaba.

—Agradezco la cortesía, Señor Kaiba, pero prefiero que sea usted quien conserve dicho atributo. —L no rechazó el ofrecimiento para humillar la petulancia del castaño, sino a raíz de conceptualizar el primer turno como una jugada desventajosa.

 _«En el primer turno no está permitido atacar, y por añadido, ofrece una visión pormenorizada de la temática principal que estructura el mazo del oponente»._

Indiferente a tales razonamientos, el dueño de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules rechinó los dientes. La buena educación de Ryuzaki se apercibía tan comedida, formal y precisa que incluso parecía hipócrita, como si exhibiendo sus buenos modales quisiera poner en ridículo a los de su semejante.

—Si así gusta, supongo que tampoco necesitará de mi gentileza. ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! —Enunció, tomando una carta de su mazo. Saggi, el Payaso Oscuro formó parte de su mano—. ¡Invoco al Caballero de la Hoja en modo de ataque! — Las partículas holográficas se unieron en la proyección del monstruo, portando su armadura de hierro azulado, el escudo y la espada de hoja reluciente. L observó meticuloso los 1600 puntos de ataque y los 1000 de defensa que se plasmaban en el panel del oponente—. Coloco tres cartas bocabajo y así termino mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo.

 _«El Caballero de la Hoja. Conque si es la única carta que controla el jugador, niega todos los efectos de volteo de los monstruos a los cuales destruye en batalla. Ya veo, eso significa que colocar un monstruo con efecto de volteo resultaría inútil»._

—Primero, colocaré estas dos cartas bocabajo. —Las mencionadas hicieron acto de presencia en el campo—. Ahora, convoco al Mago Chiron en posición de ataque. —Un centauro con armadura y cetro de guerrero emergió al frente de las dos cartas bocabajo, cuyos 1800 puntos de ataque y 1000 de defensa no suscitaron en Seto alguna mueca de aturdimiento —. Activo el efecto de Chiron: descartando una carta mágica de mi mano, puedo destruir cualquier magia o trampa que controle mi adversario.

Ryuzaki mandó la carta Exorcismo al cementerio y, acto seguido, el cetro de Chiron emanó una luz rojiza que con un aspaviento fue dirigida hacia la carta de en medio en el campo de Seto, justo detrás del Caballero de la Hoja. Solo entonces al castaño le nació gesticular su irritación por haber perdido el Anillo de la Destrucción.

—Chiron, destruye al Caballero de la Hoja.

El monstruo galopó hacia el enemigo, pero cuando su centro estuvo a nada de arremeter contra el Caballero, Kaiba hizo una exclamación a viva voz.

— ¡Volteo mi carta mágica de juego rápido, Colapso! —La carta se reveló, permitiendo que L leyera su efecto—. ¡El ataque de tu monstruo se divide a la mitad!

—Oh, entonces yo también revelo mi carta de trampa. Disruptor Mágico. —Con una mirada furibunda sobre sí, el detective volvió a ubicar una carta de su mano en el sensor táctil dispuesto como cementerio—. A este precio, niego la activación de su magia y el ataque prosigue.

El centauro blandió su cetro sin impedimento alguno, reduciendo al Caballero de la Hoja a las mismas partículas holográficas que le habían materializado. El contador de Seto marcó 3800 puntos de vida.

—Termino mi turno.

 _«Maldición, rechazó el primer turno y todavía pudo tomar la ventaja. Debo cuidarme de la carta bocabajo que aún no activa si quiero cumplir mi siguiente jugada… Me arriesgaré»._

— ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo una carta! — Se regocijó en sus adentros al tener en sus manos el Virus Aplastacartas—. Colocaré una carta bocabajo, luego, de mi mano, activo la carta mágica Renace el Monstruo. ¡Vuelve a mí, Caballero de la Hoja! —El nombrado coronó su reaparición en el campo—. Por tratarse de una Invocación Especial, puedo convocar de modo normal a este monstruo, en posición de defensa— Saggi, el Payaso Oscuro, se materializó cuestabajo y en posición horizontal—, lo cual habilita el efecto del Caballero de la Hoja.

L prestó suma atención a la expresión triunfante de Seto.

—Cuando tengo una o ninguna carta en mi mano, éste gana 400 puntos extra de ataque. —El Príncipe de las Cartas **(1)** puso en alto su mano sin ninguna carta sujeta, pero Ryuzaki no se veía intimidado por los 2000 puntos de ataque que amenazaban con pulverizar al Mago Chiron—. ¡Caballero de la Hoja, toma la venganza con el filo de tu espada!

El monstruo acató la orden incrustando su arma en el abdomen de Chiron, que terminó desapareciendo en una lluvia de fragmentos holográficos junto con los 200 puntos de vida restados por el marcador de Ryuzaki, cuya nueva cifra sumaba 3800.

— ¡Tu turno, pupilo de L! —Vociferó, exudando satisfacción. La balanza no podía estar más inclinada a su favor: tenía dos monstruos a su lado, uno con 2000 puntos de ataque y otro que— vinculado a su carta bocabajo— daría pie a un combo devastador.

—Mi turno, robo.

Ante los ojos incrédulos de Seto, los puntos de vida de su contrincante ascendieron a 4000.

— ¡Sus puntos de vida…!

—Oh— esa palabra, simultánea con los rasgos de falsa ingenuidad, le prendieron fuego al ya titubeante quicio del empresario—, eso es debido a mi carta en el cementerio. ¿Recuerda usted el costo del Disruptor Mágico? Pues bien, la carta que envié a consecuencia es Marie la Caída, quien me otorga 200 puntos de vida en cada Fase de Espera mientras permanezca en mi cementerio.

 _«Debió suponer que armaría mi baraja de tal manera que le impidiera convocar al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, ¿no es así, Señor Kaiba? Esa es la iniciativa que le ha movido a utilizar monstruos en nada proclives a facilitar su invocación. Quiere usted mostrar que aun sin su Dragón, continúa siendo un rival para temer. Así como el asesino busca demostrar que B es insignificante a comparación suya, satirizando cada una de sus inventivas. Pero no se preocupe, Señor Kaiba. Muy pronto sabrá por sí mismo cual es la verdadera esencia de mi mazo»._

Kaiba terció un gesto encolerizado que para nada inmutó a Ryuzaki en su siguiente movida. A sus ojos, aquel suponía el rasgo que más aborrecía de él, nada parecía impactarlo, como si todo le fuera indiferente. Analizó que, en la mayoría de los casos, el deck se armaba de acuerdo con la personalidad del duelista, por tanto, ¿qué cartas podría escoger uno con tal grado de indiferencia? Responder esa pregunta quizás era un punto crítico en su camino a la victoria.

 _«No debo exteriorizar mi frustración ante sus jugadas, más bien, debo prestar atención a sus cartas. Por el momento, ha enviado dos al cementerio y ambas le han dado la ventaja en el campo. ¿Acaso será esa su estrategia? En mi maletín había todo tipo de cartas, he de suponer que en este turno puede convocar a un monstruo con un ataque superior a mi Caballero de la Hoja o, a falta de él, alguno para atacar a mi monstruo defensivo pues, aunque tiene 200 puntos de vida extra por el efecto de Marie la Caída, la situación es demasiado desfavorable como para no atacar. Vamos, Ryuzaki, debes atacarme»._

—Primero, activaré la carta mágica Tifón del Espacio Místico para despedir una de sus cartas bocabajo, Señor Kaiba. —Por un momento, a Seto le tensó pensar que eligiera su Virus Aplastacartas, pero respiró alivio cuando en su lugar desapareció el Anillo de Defensa colocado en su primer turno —. Después, colocaré esta carta en modo defensivo y así termino mi turno.

¿No le habría atacado con el fin de cuidarse de su carta bocabajo? Era en verdad un sujeto inteligente, sin embargo, con esa última jugada, ambos se habían quedado sin cartas en sus respectivas manos, lo que reducía sus opciones para virar la situación a su favor.

— ¡Mi turno! —Tras mirar la carta, sonrió—. Activo la Olla de la Codicia, cuyo efecto me permite robar dos cartas más. —El Dragón Trueno de dos Cabezas y Polimerización constituyeron su nueva mano, no obstante, el Caballero de la Hoja perdió el bono de los 400 puntos de ataque adicionales.

 _«Podría usar el efecto de mi Dragón de Trueno junto con Polimerización para invocar al Dragón Trueno de Cabezas Gemelas, pero… Me preocupa su carta bocabajo»._

Hasta entonces, el patrón que seguían todas las cartas que Ryuzaki había colocado radicaba en eliminar las suyas… _Eliminar las suyas._

 _«¡Esa es su estrategia! Ese mendigo pupilo de L no estructuró su mazo con cartas fuertes para batallar con mis monstruos, lo hizo de tal manera que pudiera acabar con mis cartas de magia y trampa. La clave del Duelo de Monstruos consiste en combinar cartas de monstros con magias y trampas. ¿De qué serviría tener monstruos con un alto nivel de ataque si no se tienen cartas mágicas y de trampa para empoderarlos? Ese tal Ryuzaki debió pensar en esto a la hora de armar el deck, por eso, la carta colocada debe ser un contraefecto para erradicar la amenaza de las mías. Activar Polimerización es una jugada un tanto arriesgada, por otra parte, si me cohíbo de atacar puede que esté desaprovechando una oportunidad. Demonios, no tengo más opción que la de exponer a mi Caballero de la Hoja»._

— ¡Vamos, Caballero de la Hoja, ¡destruye a ese insignificante monstruo en modo de defensa!

El Caballero blandió su espada, volteando la carta de Ryuzaki. Seto exteriorizó su aturdimiento con un tic nervioso en el párpado del ojo derecho, al tiempo que derivaba en una rabia burbujeante cuando de inmediato coligió que el ataque de su Caballero de la Hoja no había tenido éxito ante los impenetrables 2000 puntos de defensa del Elfo Místico, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Ryuzaki le había tomado ventaja usando cartas de principiante que para él estaban en desuso y cuando, teniendo todas esas variables a su favor, el extraño personaje de cabello negro se había limitado a juguetear con las hebras alborotadas de su cabello mientras él veía descender sus puntos de vida a 3400.

— ¡Como en este turno no he invocado de modo normal, en esta, mi segunda Fase Principal, ¡puedo activar el efecto de mi Dragón de Trueno! —El enojo ante la evidente diferencia entre sus puntos de vida dio a su voz el tono de un gruñido—. Descartándolo de mi mano al cementerio, puedo agregar dos más a mi mano, luego debo barajar el deck. —Después de haber cumplido con los requisitos, anunció a su adversario la siguiente movida. Cegado por el hambre de victoria, olvidó por un instante el peligro inicial que previno para sus magias y trampas—. Ahora juego la carta Polimerización para fusionar a mis dos Dragones de Trueno. ¡Ven aquí, Dragón Trueno de Cabezas Gemelas!

El poderoso dragón de piel con una tonalidad opaca del color naranja, pupilas pequeñas, dientes afilados y cada cabeza con un cuerno en el hocico, destacó su presencia con un bramido ensordecedor que resolló a la par de la risa jactanciosa de su dueño. Gozoso porque, además, al haber empelado todas las cartas en su mano, el Caballero de la Hoja nueva vez podía bonificarse con sus los puntos extra de ataque.

—Termino mi turno —dictó, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Pero el siguiente será el último.

—Mi turno, robo. —El marcador de Ryuzaki ascendió a 4200, recordándole a Seto que el fastidioso efecto de Marie la Caída era un estorbo que debía eliminar con urgencia. El de cabello negro, en tanto, permaneció mirando la carta por más del tiempo que demoraba leer los efectos, un gesto que, para el castaño, dada su trayectoria en el mundo de los duelos, fue síntoma de que había robado una carta que podía revertir por completo la situación o finalizar el duelo en ese turno—. La casualidad, a veces, suele hacer movidas muy interesantes, Señor Kaiba. —No razonó el sentido de la oración hasta que Ryuzaki volteó la carta—. Activo la magia de la Olla de la Codicia, robo dos cartas más.

Al CEO no solo le había pasmado lo aterrador de la coincidencia, sino la rigidez con un toque de incertidumbre que Ryuzaki denotaba en sus rasgos, hasta entonces, nada expresivos. ¿O era su intuición de duelista quien le otorgaba el don de— con un duelo de por medio— ver más allá de sus ojos inexpresivos? De repente no hubo espacio para dudar que el pupilo de L tenía en sus manos una fórmula para revertir o finalizar el duelo en ese turno, por lo cual agudizó sus sentidos y se dedicó a escudriñar sus movimientos, preparado para enfrentar lo que fuera.

Los pensamientos de Ryuzaki, por su lado, no iban a la par con el análisis de Seto, pero tampoco se distanciaban de la realidad. Pues, reflexionaba, aunque sus puntos de vida excedían a los del oponente, a su parecer, la situación no lo inclinaba hacia la victoria.

 _«Seto Kaiba cuenta con dos monstruos poderosos, la defensa del Elfo Místico no durará hasta el siguiente turno. Además, su carta bocabajo… no la ha activado, pero así tampoco ha revelado el monstruo en modo de defensa. Sin duda, debe ser un combo. Ahora mismo, solo cuento con dos cartas en mi mano y una colocada, debo ser capaz de lograrlo… Debo ser capaz de acabar este duelo en el siguiente turno»._

—Coloco una carta bocabajo —la aparición de la mencionada en el campo frunció el ceño del castaño—, y revelo la que ha permanecido en las sombras desde mi primer turno, El Ladrón de Tumbas. —Por un momento, percibió a Kaiba contrariado. Mas, el rostro que exhibió a continuación le dio a entender que se creía con la autosuficiencia de contrarrestar sus movimientos—. Gracias a ella puedo elegir una carta mágica en su cementerio y activarla cual si estuviera en mi mano, elijo Polimerización para fusionar al Elfo Místico con la Cortina de los Oscuros en mi mano.

Una monstruo con armadura, cara tétrica y una guadaña en mano, emergió en el campo.

—A cambio de esa convocación, que pronto será desperdiciada, debes pagar 2000 puntos de vida.

—El costo real será de 1800 si enlistamos el efecto de Marie la Caída en mi siguiente Fase de Espera— dicho comentario se ganó un crujir de mandíbula por respuesta—. Bueno, es hora de pasar a la Fase de Batalla.

— ¿Piensas atacar mis monstruos con esa ridiculez? Veo que tienes mucha prisa por concluir este duelo, si es el caso solo debes terminar tu turno.

—No, esto lo hará más interesante, ¿no cree? —La réplica despertó las alarmas del castaño. ¿Cuál sería su objetivo? —. Kamionmago, ataca el monstruo en modo de defensa.

Seto pensó activar su Virus Aplastacartas, no obstante, el monstruo resultante de la fusión solo tenía 1300 puntos de ataque. Por no añadir que, si su conjetura previa era cierta, el mazo de Ryuzaki no lo debería componer cartas con un ataque superior a los 1500 puntos— si había añadido al Mago Chiron, era por su efecto de suprimir una carta—, de manera que permitió al monstruo enemigo rebanar en dos a Saggi.

—Termino mi turno.

¿Por qué finalizar el turno de ese modo? ¿Se había quedado sin opciones? ¿Planeaba formar un combo con su carta bocabajo? Fuera cual fuera su objetivo, Seto se creía con la autosuficiencia de contrarrestarlo, y lo dejó impreso en su semblante.

—Mi turno, robo. —El júbilo se adueñó de su rostro al tener en sus manos la magia de Libera Almas.

 _«¡Pupilo de L, yo no necesito colocar magias o trampas para ganar en este turno!»_

— ¡Di adiós a tus queridos 200 puntos extra de vida en cada Fase de Espera! ¡Activo la carta mágica Libera Almas! — La expresión de Kaiba rozaba el maquiavelismo, rasgo que a ojos del detective no pasó desapercibido—. Debido a su efecto, puedo remover del juego hasta cinco cartas en cualquiera de nuestros cementerios y, por supuesto, elijo a Marie la Caída. Pero eso no es lo mejor, Ryuzaki— le sonrió con la victoria calcada en la curva de sus labios—, ahora sentirás todo el poder de mi deck. ¡Es tu fin!

No había colocado más magias ni trampas, de manera que Ryuzaki no activaría su carta bocabajo en respuesta. Poseía la fuerza combinada de 4800 puntos de ataque para ocasionar daño, su contrario no tenía cartas en la mano y su vida pendía de 2200 puntos de vida.

No tenía más opciones, debía atacar.

— ¡Dragón de Trueno de Cabezas Gemelas, acaba con esa porquería de monstruo!

Pero justo cuando había ordenado el ataque, por primera vez en todo el duelo, su oponente sonrió.

—Fue un duelo muy divertido, Señor Kaiba, pero no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. —Extendió la mano para declarar la activación de su carta de triunfo y derrota al mismo tiempo—. Revelo mi carta de trampa, Fusión Final.

La cara de su adversario le pareció digna de fotografiar, por lo cual lamentó no tener una cámara a su disposición.

—Esta trampa puede activarse en cualquier turno y cuando dos monstruos de fusión se enfrentan. El ataque es negado y ambos recibimos daño igual al ataque combinado de los dos monstruos fusión involucrados en la batalla.

Los 2800 puntos del Dragón Trueno de Cabezas Gemelas sumados a los 1300 de Kamionmago daban como resultado 4100 puntos de daño, concluyendo el duelo con un increíble, inhóspito y, para Seto, vergonzoso empate que, para L, en cambio, fue un buen motivo para preguntarse si aquel duelo— en un futuro no muy lejano— sería una metáfora de cómo terminaría el Caso Sutori.

* * *

 **(1)** A Kaiba se le conoce por ese apelativo en el manga.


	12. Enfoque

**Siempre recuerden:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi y Death Note de Tsugumi Obha junto a Takeshi Ogata.

 **Notita de Katsura:** Anuma, estaba deprimida cuando terminé este capítulo así que no se sorprendan si lo releo por quinta vez, después lo meto a borradores y lo vuelvo a publicar en mejores condiciones. ¡Piedad! T.T Entre otras cosas, nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, de manera que les sugiero que se preparen para el sentir el boom de este perreo intenso… Oh, esperen, así no iba la cosa… xD **¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Enfoque.**

* * *

Asumiendo con estoicismo el resultado del duelo, ambos contendientes volvieron al punto de inicio, traído a contexto, la oficina desde la cual Seto regía la Corporación. Ninguno había perturbado el silencio del otro mientras el ascensor los conducía devuelta, actitud que perduró hasta que Ryuzaki de nuevo tomó asiento en la silla frente a Seto, en su acostumbrada manera.

—Considerando que no ha habido ni un ganador ni un perdedor, ¿le parece si realizamos un intercambio, Señor Kaiba?

—Tú me muestras las pruebas del asesinato y yo me involucro ofreciendo detalles en base a las mismas— dedujo el castaño, de brazos cruzados en su propio asiento y dedicando a su acompañante una mirada que no reflejaba apatía, pero tampoco entusiasmo—. Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

—Bien. —El detective extrajo un móvil de su bolsillo, sosteniéndolo con la misma extrañez con que robaba las cartas del mazo, y pese a que se le antojaban modismos de alguien con una enfermedad locomotora, Seto prefería no perder el tiempo abordando esas particularidades que, a su criterio, no repercutían en el caso—. Hemos terminado, Señor L.

No bien el extraño muchacho de pelo negro había guardado el aparato cuando la red de la Corporación volvió a ser interferida. En respuesta, el rostro de Seto se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo permitir que metan las narices en mi red como Pedro por su casa?

—Lo lamento mucho, Señor Kaiba. Le puedo asegurar que ésta será la última.

A fin de que su malestar no le desvirtuara el raciocinio para analizar las pruebas bajo promesa, el empresario decidió no responder al comentario. En su lugar, observó la pantalla holográfica de su sistema, reviviendo al instante la sensación de que toda su sangre bajaba en picaba para desaparecer en la planta de sus pies y quitarle la movilidad, y de que su corazón se detuviera en un doloroso latido que se replicó en la lágrima solitaria deslizándose por la mejilla. Ágil, la escurrió aprisa, mas no lo suficiente para impedir que Ryuzaki la percibiera.

Aquella muestra de sus sentimientos, como todo lo demás gravitando alrededor de Seto Kaiba, era objeto de análisis para el detective. Con mostrarle las pistas del asesinato buscaba guiarlo a la trampa de revelar detalles que solo el asesino podía saber, evaluar su reacción ante los avances en la investigación y, por partida triple, medir los alcances de su inteligencia— si en verdad era tanto o más peligrosa que la de B— con objeto de saber cómo trazar sus siguientes pasos.

—Señor Kaiba, lo que le voy a sugerir podría sonar desconsiderado, pero, por favor, aplique un zoom al cuello de Kisara.

El susodicho acató la indicación, lo que guardaba semejanzas a un 01 borroso resaltó en su visión.

— ¿01?

—En efecto, ¿cuál es su apreciación al respecto?

—Debido al shock que para mí trajo consigo descubrir el cuerpo, no se me permitió acercarme más que para ojear la escena… Pero no creo que la presión de la tela sobre el cuello pudiese dibujar ese número. El 0 parece trazado con solo la yema de un dedo y el 1 me da la impresión de que ha sido formado por la opresión del mismo… Kisara— se mordió el labio y se enrojeció la piel dando forma a un puño sobre la mesa—. Kisara fue estrangulada.

Usando el puño para dar tremendo golpe a la mesa, Ryuzaki le vio ponerse de pie y comenzar a dar vueltas de un cabo a otro de la oficina, echándose los flequillos hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

—No imagino cuán doloroso debe ser todo esto para usted, Señor Kaiba, pero el enojo puede afectar sus habilidades para analizar las pruebas. Así que, de favor, solicito que se calme.

—Ese maldito sabía que la opresión del nudo sobre su cuello borraría las huellas dactilares, pero quedaría el trazo del número. —Fue indiferente a la observación de su acompañante—. Maldito, mil veces maldito…

— ¿Cree usted que el asesino haya querido numerar a la víctima? —Prosiguió Ryuzaki, guiándolo de a poco a su trampa. Debía ser más meticuloso que con Yura, pese a que se trataba del mismo ejercicio.

—No, no creo que haya sido ese su propósito. ¿Para qué numerarla si con simular el suicidio buscaba evadir la policía? Hemos notado el número porque lo pusimos bajo un filtro ocular, un estudio minucioso que la policía se ahorró llevar a efecto porque descartó que fuera un asesinato, él lo sabía. Sabía que la policía no lo notaría, pero la dejó impresa como si estuviera seguro de que alguien más sí… Es casi como si quisiera dejar un mensaje a ese _alguien_.

—Excelente deducción, Señor Kaiba, más cuando centra su atención en el Acta de Defunción de Kisara y elimina ese número de la fecha de su muerte.

Con un resumido, pero a la vez, conciso intercambio de ideas, ambos recayeron en la conclusión inicial del detective con respecto al significado de los números.

—Señor Kaiba, ¿conoce usted o ha oído hablar acerca del Caso del Asesino Serial B.B de los Ángeles?

El castaño, nueva vez, tomó asiento en su silla, con una calma aparente que a Ryuzaki le resultó interesante.

—Residía en América por cuestiones empresariales cuando la noticia copó los medios, sin embargo, no tengo mayor conocimiento del que se hizo público a través de los noticieros. ¿En qué se relaciona este caso con aquel?

—El asesino de Kisara puso en práctica una metodología tan similar a la de B.B para llevar a cabo el hecho, que incluso podríamos asumir que se trata de una burla descarada hacia él.

—O de una provocación a L, ¿no cree?

Ryuzaki puso especial atención en la expresión altiva de Seto.

— ¿No fue aquel famoso caso lo que hizo estallar la popularidad del misterioso detective? Por tanto, su _tutor_ debe tener amplio conocimiento acerca del más mínimo detalle. No existe mejor candidato que él para _copiar_ su metodología, ¿no le parece?

—Interesante conclusión, Señor Kaiba, veo que intenta presentar a L como el principal sospechoso del crimen. Pero, si profundizamos su argumento, ¿cuál sería la motivación de L para revivir un caso enterrado desde hace ocho años? Si su razón se fundamenta en que _"crear para después resolver"_ su propio caso aumentaría su credibilidad e influencia entre las masas, con toda certeza le puedo asegurar que no necesita valerse de tales artimañas pues, con su posición actual, le basta y sobra para lograr dicho cometido. Habría que decir también que L ha solucionado casos de mayor complejidad que ese, ¿de qué le valdría adjudicarse otro que incluso empieza a coger polvo entre los miles de archivos con el sello de cerrado y en la memoria de los habitantes?

Era el momento perfecto para terciar el anzuelo. Era irónico, pero a pesar de que el semblante del castaño se suavizó sin dejar de expresar cierto recelo hacia él, había dado el paso en falso que sin duda lo precipitaría a su trampa.

—Además, Señor Kaiba, suponiendo que L sea el asesino, ¿por qué apuntaría hacia sí mismo de un modo tan descarado? Dejaría implícito que se inculpa a propósito para pasar desapercibido. Tampoco creo que L, siendo el asesino, se arriesgara a solicitar el auxilio de un hombre con una inteligencia superior como la suya, porque usted lo podría al descubierto justo como lo ha hecho en este preciso momento.

—Tu sagacidad para defenderlo hace que mi conclusión sea más interesante.

—Al igual que la suya para ponerse en el lugar del asesino.

Por un tercio de segundo, los flequillos castaños compusieron una ilusión óptica donde los ojos azules parecían haber sido eclipsados por un efecto de sombra, dando al rostro de Seto un aspecto sombrío que no tardó en descomponer con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

—Es un ejercicio detectivesco de rutina ponerse los zapatos del asesino para predecir sus acciones, ¿cierto? No obstante, si yo fuera el asesino, Ryuzaki— le ofreció una mirada enfática y empleó un tono severo al pronunciar su nombre, como si con toda intensión deseaba que prestara atención a lo que diría en lo sucesivo. _Como si supiera que lo estaba analizando_ —, no copiaría la metodología de otro asesino para burlarme de él, por el contrario, la estudiaría con el fin de crear otra que me asegurara el éxito donde él falló. Con todo, es evidente que replicar los actos del asesino que puso en la cima a L es una provocación tácita hacia él, pero, a la par, es una guerra abierta contra mí.

El CEO intercaló la mirada entre su oyente y la pantalla.

—El Sistema de Códigos Binarios que le ha permitido a L descifrar el significado de los números es mi área de especialidad en el campo de la informática. ¿No le parece que, con aludir a la analogía de aquel asesino serial y cifrar los mensajes con los números del Sistema de Códigos Binarios, el asesino nos está retando a los dos? ¿Que, en el peor de los casos, pudo anticipar que ambos nos uniríamos para ir a por él? Si esta teoría llegara a tener validez, significa que estamos justo donde él nos quiere.

 _«Asombroso, en verdad es asombroso. En tan solo segundos ha cambiado la perspectiva del asesino para favorecerse con la duda. Es extraño, pero tengo la sensación de hallarme tratando con asesino y víctima a la vez. Sin embrago, con plantear que el asesino quiso lanzar un reto a tanto a L como a él mismo, solo ha sumado otra dualidad a las que caracterizan este caso. Las dualidades son la clave, la "mejora" que le asegurará el éxito donde B ha fracasado. Una dualidad señala dos caminos: el correcto y el incorrecto. La vida en sí misma es una dualidad. Ella y la muerte, el bien y mal, la luz y la oscuridad… Esta inteligencia de doble filo, este modo sutil y en exceso perspicaz de voltear las cosas a su favor… El porcentaje de culpabilidad asciende al noventa y nueve por ciento. Aun así… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué asesinar a la mujer que amaba? ¿Por qué anhelar ese sufrimiento para Yura Sutori? Oh, Yura…»_

—Ahora entiendo la decisión de L a plenitud— dijo, dando vida luego a una pequeña sonrisa que perturbó a Seto—. Estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con sus conjunciones, Señor Kaiba, pero, ¿no opina que, de ser ciertas, podrían sernos de gran provecho? Quiero decir, si el asesino nos tiene justo donde quiere, sería oportuno hacerle creer que todo le está saliendo a pedir de boca. De ese modo, no reparará en que hemos descubierto su objetivo y eso hará que se confíe, baje la guardia y nos abra una brecha hacia él.

—Es una estrategia razonable. Empero, con vidas en juego debería llevarse a cabo a la mayor brevedad posible, y sentarse a esperar que haga su siguiente movimiento— a propósito de saber cuándo apuñalarlo por la espalda— dificulta lograrlo. Otra vicisitud a remediar es que, si de facto está plagiando al asesino serial, sabe que seguiremos sus pistas y que todas las relacionaremos con el caso de los Ángeles, de manera que desechemos las que no guardan similitud cuando podrían ser las verdaderas pistas hacia él. En pocas palabras, es posible que esté despistándonos del mismo modo en que nosotros planeamos despistarle a él, lo cual quiere decir que puede haber estimado esta movida de nuestra parte de igual manera.

Frunció las cejas, por lo visto, escudriñando a profundidad los puntos tratados hasta el momento.

— ¿Sugiere usted que nos enfoquemos en las diferencias del Caso B.B con el Caso Sutori en lugar de las similitudes?

—No— en la mirada que Seto le ofreció había un dejo de aflicción—, no importa desde qué punto de vista estudiemos las posibilidades, la mejor decisión radica en esperar a que cumpla el siguiente homicidio.

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Ryuzaki se indignó, dejándose pellizcar por la rivalidad que, fermentada con los años, había dado a B el valor de menospreciar incluso su vida para demostrar su superioridad. Y, pese a no exteriorizarlo, Seto se predispuso a explicar las razones como si de verdad lo hubiera hecho.

—Admito que suena descorazonado e ilógico, considerando nuestra postura inicial de prevenir las muertes susceptibles a ocurrir si el asesino persiste con su plagio al caso de los Ángeles. No obstante, Ryuzaki, el caso de los Ángeles pudo resolverse— de acuerdo con lo poco que tengo por bien sabido— porque, uno, cada muerte fue como la pieza de un rompecabezas que al completarse retrató al asesino. Dos, Naomi Misora, bajo la dirección de L, estuvo allí para armar ese rompecabezas. Cada asesinato seguía un patrón, pero con una sola muerte no es posible reconstruirlo, así como un rompecabezas no consta de una sola pieza.

—Comprendo su punto. De hecho, ¿no ha considerado usted que el asesino haya insinuado esto adrede con el objetivo de matar a rienda suelta? La fecha de nacimiento— que comparado con el Caso B.B vendría siendo el rasgo de que el nombre de la víctima tuviera las mismas iniciales— es un dato menos individualista que el nombre. Millones e incluso, quizás billones de personas comparten el mismo día de nacimiento, es casi imposible precisar quien será la próxima víctima, de manera que resulta evidente que quiere dejarnos sin alternativas— o distraernos a fin de ganar tiempo— para predecir y, por tanto, evitar su próximo homicidio. Dejando a un lado esta breve retroalimentación, Señor Kaiba— Ryuzaki le devolvió la misma mirada enfática y tono de voz severo que Seto le había dirigido hacia los primeros minutos de la conversación—, es bastante curioso que, de todos los habitantes de la Ciudad Domino, exista una persona en particular que comparte la misma fecha de nacimiento de Kisara Sutori. Su melliza, Yura Sutori.

Kaiba respingó en su asiento con visible molestia y gesticulando tal grado de inconformidad que su ceño fruncido casi le hacía ver cejijunto.

— ¡Esa mujer no se involucrará en esta investigación! —Si las miradas hubieran tenido la facultad de asesinar, él quizás hubiera sido la segunda víctima—. Con hacerlo, estaríamos incluyendo por defecto al mediocre de Jōnouchi Katsuya, cuyo cerebro no sirve ni para responder al segundo cuanto son dos más dos.

 _«Tal cual anticipé, Yura Sutori y J_ _ō_ _nouchi Katsuya son dos piezas fundamentales en la resolución de este caso. No por nada quiere mantenerlos al margen. Representan un grave peligro para él. No puedo arriesgarme a darle pistas de que son mi as bajo la manga, sus vidas correrían más peligro del que ahora les acecha. Pero, al mismo tiempo…»_

—Puede que tenga razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Yura Sutori esté en la mira del asesino. Todos los allegados a Kisara Sutori lo están. Ella con más fuerza: el asesino ha de saber que al ser su hermana melliza conoce sus oscuros secretos. Además, Yura Sutori fue la primera persona en sospechar que su hermana fue asesinada, ¿no representaría un enemigo en potencia para el asesino?

—Todo lo contrario— respondió, todavía con indicios de cólera en su semblante—. Este asesino es inteligente, de allí su grado de peligrosidad. Debe haber previsto que no podía engañar a Yura ni mucho menos a mí, porque somos los más cercanos a Kisara. Es más, vivos le somos de mayor utilidad que muertos, ya que, con gritar a los cuatro vientos que fue homicidio en lugar de suicido con tanta seguridad, las sospechas se inclinarían hacia nosotros dos. _¿Cómo podríamos defender con tanta violencia que fue homicidio?_ Es la duda implantada, de manera que la usaría como señuelo para entrampar a quien intente cazarlo.

 _«Esas fueron mis conclusiones iniciales. No obstante, Señor Kaiba, no creo que haya dejado a Yura con vida tanto por esas razones. Usted y Yura no se llevan para nada bien, son muchas las personas que pueden dar testimonio de ello y del desprecio que ha profesado hacia J_ _ō_ _nouchi Katsuya. Si Yura hubiera muerto en las mismas condiciones que Kisara Sutori— es decir, aparentando suicidio— justo después de haber hecho tal afirmación, hubiera sido demasiada coincidencia, con mayor ahínco tratándose de dos hermanas mellizas. Esto hubiera despertado el interés de la policía y la sospecha de un asesino no se hubiera hecho esperar, usted sería el primer sospechoso por la mala relación que han expuesto llevar. Aunque, debo admitir, me siento aliviado de saber que, al menos por el momento, ni Yura ni J_ _ō_ _nouchi Katsuya son prioridad para el asesino»._

—Es bastante curioso, Ryuzaki. —Con una sonrisa engreída, Kaiba lo alejó de sus razonamientos—. Si seguimos esa línea de argumentos, Yura y yo seríamos los principales sospechosos del crimen, ¿acaso no es por eso que L lo ha enviado hacia mí y, debo suponer, hacia Yura?

 _«Me está teniendo la misma trampa que yo a él»._

—Por supuesto que no, Señor Kaiba. A diferencia de lo que muchos pueden llegar a imaginar, L sabe respetar el dolor ajeno. Como usted muy bien ha resaltado, la Señorita Sutori y usted son las personas más asiduas a Kisara Sutori, por tanto, ni siquiera el asesino pudo engañarlos. Tampoco a L, puesto que, con tacharles de principales sospechosos, se hubiera dejado tomar el pelo por esa pista falsa. A todo lo anterior podemos agregar que, por lo visto, uno de los objetivos del asesino es— precisamente— herirle en lo más profundo a usted y a la Señorita Sutori por ser, valga la repetición, dos de las personas más importantes en la vida de Kisara Sutori. —Omitió parte de la verdad. El silencio se adueñó de la oficina por unos pocos segundos—. La razón por la cual L me ha enviado se justifica en una de las probabilidades que estimó para el caso, la más factible de todas.

Expuso la teoría del enemigo en las sombras de forma sintetizada.

—Ya veo. Estuve meditando algo similar— adjuntó mientras tecleaba en los sensores. Dos personajes de gran abolengo en el mundo de los negocios aparecieron en pantalla—. Pegasus J. Crawford y Zigfried Von Schroeder, son mis únicos enemigos en potencia. El primero es el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales, la empresa creadora del Duelo de Monstruos. Si bien nos asocia un contrato que autoriza la Corporación a integrar el Sistema de Visión Sólida, no creo conveniente descartarlo del todo. El segundo tiene más propensión a ser el culpable, pues desde siempre ha declarado su rivalidad abierta contra mí. En conjunción, ambos poseen el poder adquisitivo para lograr sus fines, sean cuales sean.

—Entonces, a partir de ahora ellos son el nuevo enfoque. En contraste, Señor Kaiba, hace unos minutos atrás usted enfatizó que no teníamos más alternativa que la de esperar la ocurrencia del segundo asesinato, basándose en el modus operandi de resolverse el Caso B.B, pero, ¿no había dicho usted mismo que debíamos centrarnos en las diferencias en lugar de las similitudes?

—Con sobrados motivos debemos, por consiguiente, esperar a que ocurra el segundo asesinato, así las diferencias relucirán entre las similitudes. Miles de personas se suicidan de la misma manera en que este criminal insinuó con Kisara, una sola muerte no haría la diferencia. Este asesino debió pronosticar que, una vez cometido el crimen, su destino era uno de dos: la cárcel o la muerte, y en lugar de decidirse a dirigir sus pasos a uno u otro, quiso granjearse un poco de _diversión_ presumiendo sus habilidades.

—Así trabajan las mentes de los asesinos de esta calaña, Señor Kaiba. El crimen para ellos es un juego porque quieren alardear de sus dotes a quienquiera que posea la inteligencia de advertirlos. No conformes con el éxito del crimen, buscan un oponente que les persiga o con el que puedan batirse a un duelo de ingenio. Y anhelan un poco de _diversión_ antes de su ineludible destino porque, a fin de cuentas, saben que les espera un final miserable: quien no es capaz de valorar la vida de una persona, mucho menos será de capaz de valorar la propia.

Kaiba no reaccionó de modo particular a la reflexión ni manifestó sentirse aludido.

—En resumen, no podemos encaminar nuestras acciones asidos a todas las posibilidades a la vez, pero tampoco podemos desecharlas solo porque sí. Quizás… — Retomó el curso de las exposiciones, sopesando el plan a seguir—. Considero sensato investigar a Pegasus y Zigfried en la oscuridad, cuidándonos de no exponer al asesino que hemos deducido sus objetivos y haciéndole creer que todo le está saliendo a pedir de boca. Eso lo llevará a ejecutar su segunda víctima con suma presteza e incluso agregando pistas a propósito de _"aumentar"_ la diversión. Debemos fingir que no le estamos pisando los talones en equipo, aunque, si ese lunático fue capaz de burlar la seguridad de la mansión, no suena descabellado pensar que pueda escapar a la de la Corporación. De manera que quizás esté al tanto de nuestro encuentro…

—Seto Kaiba tiene fama de hombre hermético y orgulloso. ¿Colaborar con L cuando lo considera mera inteligencia artificial? El CEO de la Corporación Kaiba rechazaría en redondo cualquier propuesta del detective, es más, lo retaría a competir por cual de los dos descubre al asesino primero.

Entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje, Seto estrenó la primera sonrisa cómplice durante todo el transcurso de la plática.

—Enemigos por delante y aliados por detrás, una espada de doble filo. Interesante. De ese modo, el asesino pensará que nuestra obsesión por demostrar cual es el mejor se convertirá en la nueva prioridad, de tal manera que la sed de victoria nos lleve a hilar nexos donde no los hay.

Un silencio inquietante permeó la estancia, cuyo aire enrarecido se asemejó al humo de un cigarro consumiéndose por la colilla: placentero para el fumador, pero tóxico para el inapetente. El repentino sonido del teléfono situado sobre la mesa actuó como el chasquido de un mago para desvanecer el efecto de su hipnosis inducida.

Seto lo descolgó como de costumbre, sonando áspero al hablar.

— _Perdone la interrupción, Señor Kaiba, pero el Joven Mokuba está…_

—Hazlo pasar.

Ryuzaki entrevió en la frase la excusa perfecta para justificar su hora de partir. Aquella interacción, fructífera por abundantes creces, le había ayudado a orientar sus próximos pasos.

—Bien, Señor Kaiba— se puso de pie—, todo lo acordado me parece suficiente por el momento.

—Supongo que no debo preocuparme por la evidencia de nuestro encuentro y la forma en que haremos los cruces de información.

—Supone bien. —Hurgó la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, izando el mazo de cartas antes allí resguardado—. Oh, por cierto, ¿puedo quedarme con este deck? Quiero conservarlo de recuerdo, será algo así como mi _baraja de inicio_.

—Haz lo que quieras— concedió con desdén.

—Muchas gracias. Con su permiso, me retiro.

—Es propio.

No mucho después de su salida, Mokuba cruzó el umbral con la intriga pintada en el rostro.

—Hermano, ¿puedo preguntar quién es el extraño sujeto que acaba de salir de la oficina?

* * *

—Todo salió muy bien. Muchas gracias, Watari— congració el detective tan pronto se hubo montado en el vehículo parqueado frente a la Corporación. Leyendo la pregunta de su cuidador en las líneas de su perfil y el silencio de sus palabras—. ¿Has hecho lo propio?

—Sí, cuando el Señor Kaiba intente rastrear la red que usamos para infiltrarnos en su sistema se topará con una pared de virus.

—Perfecto, ahora vamos a la repostería y después al apartamento donde vive Yura Sutori.

 _«Después de todo, fue una excelente decisión involucrar a J_ _ō_ _nouchi Katsuya en la investigación»._


	13. Regresión

**Recordatorio incesante:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores hasta el final de los tiempos.

 **Anécdota de Katsura:** ¡Un saludo teñido de dulzura para ustedes, mis amores! No quiero aburrirles con esta nota de autora ni asustarlos como en el meme de Homero, pero a esta historia solo le resta 3 capítulos (con este que he actualizado) y el epílogo, de manera que a partir de hoy dejo inauguradas las publicaciones de un capítulo a diario hasta que lleguemos al inminente final, de este modo, y si Dios así lo permite, esta historia vería su final el próximo sábado 22 de septiembre de este año. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Regresión**

* * *

 _Un delincuente con buen corazón_ , aquellas habían sido las palabras más recurrentes a la hora de entrevistar a los allegados de Jōnouchi Katsuya. Crecer en el seno de una familia disfuncional lo había precipitado a las calles, buscando en las pandillas la familia que había perdido tras la firma del divorcio y en las peleas callejeras el dinero que le hacía falta para sortearse una migaja de pan, así como pagar las deudas del padre viciado con el alcohol.

No conocía los confines de una celda porque nunca había ido a prisión, la razón por la cual le merecía ser llamado delincuente se debía a que las peleas callejeras eran penalizadas en la jurisdicción japonés. La influencia de Yugi Mutou, Honda Hiroto, Mazaki Anzu, Ryō Bakura y su posterior relación con Yura Sutori lo rescató del azaroso destino que le avecinaba de continuar apostándose a los azares de la vida nocturna, sin embargo, la principal motivación de L para no etiquetar un porcentaje considerable de culpabilidad pese a dicho historial, era la misma con que, al principio, se había conmiserado de Seto Kaiba: toda la Ciudad Domino profesaba ser testigo de que Jōnouchi daba la vida y— en sentido figurado— un poquito más por Yura, llegando a la misma conclusión si se invertía el orden de los sujetos en la oración. La amaba tanto que se obligó a soltar todo atisbo de inmadurez, convirtiéndose en el hombre que trabajaba como un burro para sopesar la carga de mantener un hogar; ella lo amaba tanto que le valió un comino perder la bendición de su familia con tal de amanecer todos los días a su lado, y la combinación de ese amor enloquecido les volvía marido y mujer auténticos pese a no haber acta matrimonial con sus nombres en el Registro Civil.

L no podía impartir cátedras acerca del amor ni contaba con la experiencia necesaria que le facilitara identificar cuando era verdadero o cuando falso. Era un arte desconocido para él, por tanto, no podía juzgar lo que no conocía, así que no le quedó más remedio que valerse de los testimonios. Mas en su vida profesional y recurriendo a la base científica del sentimiento, se sentía capaz de afirmar que la persona que experimentaba el supuesto _"amor verdadero"_ era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero nunca de herir al ser amado. En el mundo de Jōnouchi, Yura era ese ser, de manera que sería incapaz de cicatrizarla de por vida con asesinar a Kisara, contrario a lo que el verdadero asesino al parecer tenía por meta. Sumado a la justificación el hecho de que, según la psicología con demostraciones en la vida real, cuando las personas se arrepentían con verdadera intención de sus malas acciones, preferían la muerte antes que repetir sus errores. Y siendo la cereza del pastel, las evidencias no lo aludían como posible sospechoso en comparación con Seto Kaiba, por _mencionar_ un ejemplo.

Aunque libre de porcentajes considerables, existía cierta característica de Jōnouchi con miras a entorpecer la investigación: _su rebeldía._ El muchacho era famoso por pisotear las reglas de no ir acordes con su moral, lo que L traducía en un aliado menos si las acciones a tomar entraban en conflicto con sus principios. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar, sobre todo a razón de que todavía consideraba su estrategia inicial de que, suponiendo que Jōnouchi fuera el auténtico asesino, con involucrarlo en la investigación tenía la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros con la misma bala.

En ese orden organizaba las ideas cuando la puerta que había tocado cuatro veces abrió paso a la figura del susodicho. En franela, en bermudas y con la expresión común de incertidumbre que cualquiera hubiera gesticulado si un desconocido tocaba su puerta. Por las gotas de agua que relucían en su cabellera no le calculó mucho tiempo fuera de la cama.

—Disculpe…

—Buenas, lamento si he causado alguna molestia, pero necesito saber si es aquí donde vive la Señorita Yura Sutori.

Tocó desde el comienzo —y sin dobleces— su nervio sensible, sabiendo que con Yura de por medio le limaría el camino hacia sus confidencias. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto vil al usar a Yura como una tarjeta de acceso a las puertas restringidas, con mayor ahínco tras vislumbrar la incertidumbre degradarse a reticencia en el rostro de Jōnouchi.

—¿Tú quién demonios eres?

Primer apunte— se mentalizó L—, el rubio, a diferencia de Seto, no tenía reparo al poner en evidencia sus sentimientos, además de ser de fácil irritación.

Antes de servirse a responder, el detective estiró el cuello hasta cruzar el rango de audición donde Jōnouchi pudiera oírle, aunque hablara en voz baja para decir lo que diría a continuación.

—Me llamo Ryuzaki, soy un enviado del Señor L.

La nariz no se veía fruncida y el entrecejo se había relajado, mas el semblante que lo secundó parecía gobernado por la conmoción a parte igual con la tristeza. El muchacho respiró hondo antes de aprobar su paso empleando un código de lenguaje corporal.

—Puede sentarse donde quiera— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. A L le resultó extraño y en sumo grado descuidado que no le pidiera confirmar su identidad, dejándolo pasar cual si fuera una visita ordinaria. El apartamento era tan comedido que le costó cuatro pasos tomar asiento en el comedor, situado en lo que —intuía— era la sala de estar, sin considerar necesario prestar atención a las demás características de la pieza.

Negándole su mirada, perseverando en esa actitud desdeñosa e impropia según la descripción de su perfil en los reportes, Jōnouchi se dirigió a lo que, supuso, era la cocina. Desde allá preguntó, con un perceptible tono de cansancio, si prefería té verde o café. Motivado por la oportunidad de catar por primera vez el té verde— pues la mayoría de las veces lo tomaba negro—, decantó por el té, y al contemplarlo poniendo las tazas encima de la mesa luego del tetero por si deseaba servirse más, le fue imposible no hacer un paralelismo de su anterior encuentro con el castaño, quien no le había ofrecido algo de tomar en su oficina.

 _«Fascina como uno es el polo opuesto del otro»._

—Disculpe, pero… ¿Se _siente_ bien? — Señaló con cierta grima su extraño modo de sentarse.

—Oh, pierda cuidado— alentó, a su vez soplando la taza de té—. Sucede que, si no tomo asiento de esta manera, mi capacidad de entendimiento se reduce en un cuarenta por ciento.

El rubio asintió, aunque sin dejar de mirarlo cual si fuera un bicho raro.

—Señor Jōnouchi…

—Por favor, no me llame así. — Un haz de aflicción destelló en sus ojos—. Dígame Jōnouchi a secas, no quiero ser llamado igual que mi Viejo.

—Lo siento. —Corroboró la mala relación que tenía con su familia—. Entonces, Jōnouchi, iba a decir que me ha parecido curioso que usted me haya dejado entrar sin más. Quiero decir, incluso el asesino podría tocar su puerta y decir que es un enviado de L. Debería ser más cuidadoso.

El nombrado se conservó mirando su reflejo en la taza de té, a lo mejor buscando ideas para responder. Lucía triste a la par de cansado, como si respirara porque no había otro remedio.

—El té verde es la bebida favorita de Yura— dijo, con una sonrisa igual de taciturna que su rostro—. Ella cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero comenzó a gustarle porque nuestros ingresos apenas alcanzaban para comer. Con el té, ella engañaba el hambre.

—Perdone, ¿pero eso qué relación guarda con…?

—Si usted fuera el asesino, yo me habría dado cuenta, al igual que con Yura y el té verde.

L dejó la taza de té a medio camino, la mirada inexpresiva que Jōnouchi le había destinado se replicó en él como un susurro escalofriante al oído.

—Vivir en las calles y convivir con delincuentes me ha concedido un don— bebió de la taza, disfrutando el sorbo con los ojos cerrados—: puedo ver la maldad en los ojos. Además, usted fue muy específico a la hora de preguntar si aquí vivía Yura, lo preguntó por cortesía y para guardar las apariencias. L siempre lo sabe todo o, al menos, es lo que sé por Yura. Eso sin mencionar que nadie se atrevería a jugar bromas con algo que puede costarle la vida.

 _«Interesante. Según la investigación preliminar, la inteligencia de J_ _ō_ _nouchi está muy por debajo de la de Seto Kaiba. No obstante, su deducción— si bien no ha sido la mejor— es bastante acertada, quizás todo lo sucedido le ha enfriado los sentimientos y le mueve a pensar con la cabeza fría. Esa mirada particular… No puedo abandonar mi sospecha inicial hacia él, sería insensato de mi parte, pero su convivencia con delincuentes puede beneficiar sobremanera este caso»._

Mientras Seto Kaiba era gurú en el mundo de los negocios y la tecnología en general, advenedizo entre las cúpulas de la clase alta, Jōnouchi era gurú en el mundo de la delincuencia y advenedizo entre las cúpulas de la clase baja. En la opinión de L, la perspectiva de Jōnouchi era más realista.

—Se equivoca, el Señor L no siempre lo sabe todo. —Imitó el sorbo a la taza de té, mirándolo con aparente neutralidad—. Por esa razón estoy aquí. ¿La Señorita Sutori no está?

El rubio hizo visible su escepticismo entrecerrando los ojos, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Está dormida. Cualquier asunto que quiera tratar puede hacerlo conmigo.

—Es mejor así, de hecho. —Aunque su sentido de alerta se apaciguó, el rubio seguía mostrándose desconfiado. Mas el punto que L había ido a tratar no priorizaba su confianza—. Jōnouchi, ¿alguna vez ha leído o visto historias detectivescas?

—He visto una que otra película policial, pero no creo que sea eso importante, ¿o sí? Es ficción, después de todo.

—Está usted en lo cierto, es ficción. Pero, ¿qué es la ficción? Son como pequeños cristales que al juntarse forman el lente a través del cual se percibe la realidad, ¿no le parece? Incluso, si profundizamos ese argumento, la ficción no es más que la realidad distorsionada al gusto de quien la escribe o la vive.

— ¿Puede ir al grano?

L dedicó los primeros cinco segundos a dar otro sorbo a su taza de té.

—En las historias detectivescas todos los personajes son sospechosos, justo como en el crimen. El autor presenta una infinidad de posibilidades para despistar a los lectores, a fin de sorprenderlos cuando el asesino resulte ser quien jamás les cruzó por la mente. El patrón puede variar desde un viejo amigo del pasado hasta el personaje que apareció de soslayo en el primer capítulo.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con este caso?

—Lo mismo que tiene que ver la observación que hizo con respecto a la Señorita Sutori y el té verde.

Jōnouchi abrió los ojos que hasta el momento mantenía entrecerrados a modo de alerta, de inmediato quiso disimular ese indicio de comprensión bebiendo de su taza.

—El asesino, al igual que en dichas historias detectivescas, puede ser la persona que jamás nos haya cruzado por la mente, alguien que sea tan cercano a usted, la Señorita Sutori, Seto Kaiba y Kisara Sutori como para pasar desapercibido, o alguien que sea tan lejano como para olvidar con facilidad su recuerdo. L piensa que la posible solución a ese dilema está en un solo lugar: el pasado.

— ¿El pasado?

—Sí, el pasado marca los pasos que nos han llevado al presente. Nos muestra las personas que nos han dejado atrás, a las que hemos dejado atrás, las que han permanecido a nuestro lado y de las que nosotros hemos permanecido al lado. Esas personas, ese pasado es el que L desconoce y desea conocer a través de usted.

—Ya veo. Pero, mi pasado no es solo mío. Es el de Yura, el de Kaiba, y el de… Kisara.

—En efecto, L me ha enviado aquí porque confía en su narración de los acontecimientos.

El muchacho emitió una risilla discreta que por un instante desconcertó al detective.

—Usted ha dicho que en un crimen todos son sospechosos, supongo que _"todos"_ también me incluye. ¿Por qué habría entonces de _confiar en mi narración de los acontecimientos?_

 _«Sorprendente, J_ _ō_ _nouchi Katsuya me ha salido más inteligente de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, él tiene algo que el asesino —al menos hasta el momento— no»._

— ¿Usted se considera capaz de matar a Kisara Sutori con el único fin de beberse las lágrimas de su mujer?

 _«Un punto de débil de nombre Yura y apellido Sutori»._

Seguido a la conclusión de tal pensamiento, L fue atravesado por una especie de revelación que, de poder llevarse a los hechos, completaba el 0.01 por ciento que le restaba a la posibilidad de que Seto Kaiba fuera el verdadero asesino. La teoría se iluminó en su cabeza de manera tan impresionante, que prefirió guardarla para sí.

—No…—Los ojos de Jōnouchi se tornaron acuosos y titubeantes, luchando por reprimir las lágrimas que, aún permeando la humedad ocular en la esclerótica, daban a sus ojos el brillo inusual de la tristeza—. No soy capaz, pero a la vez tampoco creo que alguien lo sea de odiarla a ese extremo…

— ¿Quiere usted decir que aún valora la posibilidad de que Kisara se haya suicidado?

—No. —Se percató de que el rubio bebía de la taza cada cuanto era su propósito disimular sus impresiones. Después de engullir todo lo que quedaba del té en un solo trago, se remojó los labios con la lengua—. Valorar esa posibilidad significa desvalorizar la palabra de Yura. Solo quise decir que, al menos a mí, se me hace difícil pensar en alguien con ese grado de maldad. Kisara era lo más parecido a un ángel en la tierra… ¿Quién puede odiar a una persona con esa descripción?

—Por eso mismo, y porque usted sería incapaz de matar a Kisara Sutori con el único fin de beberse las lágrimas de su mujer, es que L _confía en su narración de los acontecimientos_. Confía en que usted puede transportarlo a esa línea de tiempo que le conecta a usted, a la Señorita Sutori, a Kisara Sutori y a Seto Kaiba. Si cruzamos esa línea, si nos adentramos en ese pasado, quizás encontremos los orígenes de ese ser con semejante grado de maldad.

Jōnouchi— tenso a sus ojos— se sirvió más té. Sopesando las palabras, como si el líquido de pronto incrementara su valor, se regaló el primer trago antes de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle, sin la necesidad de palabras, que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

—Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Kaiba y yo cursábamos la secundaria en la Escuela Domino cuando la familia de Yura se mudó a la ciudad— inició, de vez en cuando repartiendo la mirada entre Ryuzaki y la taza—. Yura y Ryō se presentaron a nuestra clase como los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio, Kisara estaba en el mismo grado, pero de diferente literal. Puesto que los tres habían ingresado a poco menos de la mitad del año escolar, la directiva decidió reducir un año a la secuencia del curso que debían pasar, por eso fueron a parar en nuestra clase. Se preguntará por qué Kisara fue asignada a un curso de literal diferente, en esa época yo también me lo pregunté. La respuesta es simple. Su madre, la señora Yusura, hizo una petición especial al director para que así fuera.

Ceñido a su papel de oyente, Ryuzaki comenzó a dimensionar el favoritismo que la madre de las mellizas parecía dirigir a Kisara.

—Por supuesto que Kisara no se contentó, pero, ¿cómo desobedecer una orden de su todopoderosa madre? Ni ella ni Ryō se atrevían a enfrentarla, Yura era la única con esas agallas y por eso se ganó el título de _la oveja negra_ de la familia.

—Comprendo que Kisara era la niña consentida de la familia. ¿Sabe usted si se debía a una característica suya en especial? Por ejemplo, algún padecimiento biológico, alguna parte del cuerpo más frágil que las demás, etc.

—No que yo sepa. El dilema de Kisara era que… Ella era demasiado frágil. —Dejó la mirada fija en la taza, como si en el té viera pasar los acontecimientos que relataba—. Era tan buena persona que parecía irreal, por eso todos la veíamos y tratábamos como un vaso de cristal, creo que la señora Yusura también la veía del mismo modo. Cuando uno sostiene un vaso de cristal, teme romperlo o dañarlo, el amor de madre de Yusura llevó esta visión al extremo, de allí su ansiedad de protegerla de todo y de todos.

—Ya veo. La fragilidad y bondad en Kisara hacía quedar a Yura como un conjunto de todo lo opuesto, por este contraste a la madre le nace tratarlas haciendo acepciones.

—Es irónico, pero fue gracias a que ese rechazo de Yusura hacia Yura llegó al colmo que ella y yo estamos juntos. La señora Yusura, que al día de hoy tanto me odia, fue quien la precipitó a mis brazos. —Sonrió, al parecer orgulloso de tal cometido—. Sucedió casi un año después de su ingreso a la Escuela Domino. En ese entonces Kaiba asistía, aunque cuando le venía la gana o cuando rara vez le picaba no se qué tipo de mosca. Todavía me hierve la sangre cuando recuerdo que a pesar de sus inasistencias todos los dieces eran para él. —Dio un sorbo violento a la taza, seguro dejándola por poco vacía. Jōnouchi era muy transparente e impulsivo con sus sentimientos, recapituló—. Si ha escuchado los rumores o L ya lo ha investigado por su cuenta, a lo mejor no le sorprenda lo que le voy a decir, pero para esa época, yo odiaba a Yura porque era la única amiga de Kaiba en toda la clase, o quizás hasta en toda la escuela.

L agudizó los sentidos ante el lujo de semejante detalle. Era lógico, para ser dos enemigos en potencia como definían a Kaiba y Yura, antes debieron ser amigos. Muy buenos amigos tal vez.

—A mi modo de ver las cosas, si Yura era amiga de Kaiba debía ser porque ambos compartían los defectos. Ella era como la versión femenina de él. Mi yo de ese tiempo creía conocer a Kaiba mucho mejor que ella, probado sus insultos mucho mejor que ella, y por eso me irritaba pensar que ella fuera una copia femenina de él. Me esmeraba en hacerle llegar toda suerte de malas palabras que me vinieran a la mente, juzgándola solo por eso, por ser amiga de él. Sí, lo sé, demasiado estúpido e inmaduro. Así era yo en el pasado.

Yura le devolvía los insultos con igual efusividad, aunque no comprendiera del todo las motivaciones del rubio e ignorando los intentos de los demás por buscar la reconciliación. Con el paso de los días, esa correspondencia de insultos adquirió la santidad de una rutina, ya que un día sin bombardearse fango Jōnouchi lo comparó a pasar un día sin cepillarse los dientes.

—La realidad me despertó ese día, por cierto. El día en que Yura no respondió a un insulto. Tampoco le había visto conversar con Kaiba como de costumbre, es más, tomó asiento en el pupitre más alejado del resto.

— ¿Tiene usted alguna idea con respecto a cuáles eran los temas de conversación entre Seto Kaiba y la Señorita Sutori?

—Prefería no saberlo. No obstante, nadie puede reprimir la curiosidad, así que un día me enteré de casualidad por los compañeros que no podían creer que Kaiba tuviera un verdadero amigo en clase.

— ¿Así de intratable era Seto Kaiba?

—Antes le hubiera dicho que sí, porque pensaba que era él quien no sabía tratar a las personas. Pero con el tiempo, con el ejemplo de Yura, mejor dicho… He caído en cuenta de que éramos nosotros quienes no sabíamos tratar con él. —En los ojos mieles resplandeció un atisbo de remordimiento—. Es fácil juzgar lo que no se conoce. Podríamos decir que había tres grupos con tres diferentes razones para no trabar amistad con Kaiba. El primero se sentía basura comparado con su grandeza, de manera que ahorrarle la molestia de juntarse con la _chusma_ era su modo de idolatrarlo. El segundo, al contrario del primero, no se sentían basura delante suya, pero estaban seguros de que Kaiba era tan engreído para mirarlos de esa manera, por lo cual preferían no acercarse y evitar sus ofensas. El tercero lo componían las minorías como yo, que lo detestaba por el simple hecho de ser inteligente, rico, y por creerse rey del universo.

—Oh, ya entiendo. El hecho de que Yura sí haya conseguido trabar amistad con él los hizo reflexionar y preguntarse: si Yura pudo, _¿por qué nosotros no?_

—Ninguno se lo preguntó. Las personas evitamos la culpa a toda costa. En el fondo, nadie quería reconocer esa verdad. —Entonó una risilla escueta que al detective le sonó a ironía—. El día en que Yura no respondió a mis insultos por primera vez, sentí un inmenso vacío en el mismísimo centro del estómago. Probé con escupirle los mejores de mi repertorio, pero era como si de repente me hubiera vuelto invisible. No soporté la ansiedad por mucho tiempo. En el transcurso del receso, le halé por el brazo hacia la parte del campus donde el resto de la clase no pudiera escucharnos y le grité a la cara que quizás fuera una mierda, pero que ni siquiera la mierda era invisible. Ella… Ella solo cayó al suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Se le aguaron los ojos, él fue lo suficiente rápido para disimularlo con parpadeos.

—No sabía que las personas de carácter "fuerte" como Yura, que siempre cubrían sus emociones con una cáscara de indiferencia y que daban la impresión de ser bohemios a los que les daba igual el mundo, podían quebrarse así. La mayoría de las personas ocultan su tristeza tras la máscara de una sonrisa falsa, en ese momento, darme cuenta de que con Yura sucedía todo lo contrario fue algo impactante para mí.

Yura se confesó con él, desahogando la pena de cargar con el favoritismo de su madre hacia Kisara.

—Me pregunté si con Kaiba ocurriría lo mismo, si él también guardaría una pena que le hiciera plantar las rodillas al suelo. Peor aún, me pregunté cuántas veces yo había doblado el peso de esa carga con mis insultos. Me sentí tan miserable… Todos somos villanos en la vida de una persona alguna vez. —Le temblaron las comisuras al sonreír, indicio de su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. En silencio, L agradeció y elogió su valentía—. En fin, a partir de ese día, algo comenzó entre Yura y yo. No sé si _amistad_ sea el mejor modo de llamarlo. En una de nuestras "conversaciones pacíficas" le pregunté cómo había logrado lo imposible.

" _Cuando tomé asiento en el pupitre a su lado e intenté hablarle, él muy desgraciado me ignoró. Ah, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, si él no sabía tratar con la gente yo le daría una buena lección. Le seguí hablando hasta que no le cupiera ni un gramo más de fastidio y tuviera que notarme a la fuerza. Al principio nos insultábamos, un día nos felicitamos por lo buenos que éramos insultándonos y así empezó una especie de guerra fría que, si me lo preguntas, no creo que pueda llamarse amistad, pero tampoco enemistad. Es raro"._

—Los demás, conmigo en el paquete claro está, nos habíamos resignado a no acercarnos a Kaiba luego del primer pensamiento negativo o después de la primera ofensa, pero Yura no se resignó. Esa había sido la diferencia.

— ¿Qué pudo haber hecho una grieta entre los dos?

—Yo.

L continuó la ingesta del té sin apartarle la mirada.

—Debido a mi progresiva cercanía con Yura, procuré de manera insólita "ser amigo" de Kaiba con ella mediando entre nosotros, pero ya era demasiado tarde para redimirme. Lo tomó como un intento de pisotear su dignidad, y pese a los muchos esfuerzos de Yura por convencerlo de que los tres fuéramos buenos amigos, Kaiba no se tocó el corazón. Desde entonces me odia a muerte y lo entiendo, parte de la culpa es mía, mas no por eso voy a permitir que haga picadillo mi dignidad cada que le venga en gana.

—En resumen, los papeles se invirtieron. A medida que su relación con la Señorita Sutori se fortificaba, la del Señor Kaiba con ella se debilitaba.

—Seguimos intentando, pero Kaiba nos puso distancia. Con suerte asistía un día a la semana, después no le veíamos hasta dos o tres. —De súbito, Jōnouchi endureció el rostro y frunció las cejas—. Lo que le voy a decir a continuación no le aconsejo que lo tome muy en cuenta. De hecho, puede considerarlo un arrebato de celos como Yura lo nombra, pero… Siempre he tenido la sensación de que Kaiba estaba enamorado de Yura y, para despecharse, inició su relación con Kisara. Al final acabando por enamorarse de ella.

Ryuzaki esbozó una sonrisa capciosa.

—Oh, ¿por qué lo cree así, Jōnouchi?

—Quizás fuera mera coincidencia, pero Kaiba mantuvo su amistad con Yura conforme asistía todos los días a la escuela, conforme la amistad con Yura se fue rompiendo él comenzó a faltar y, apenas unos meses después de formalizar mi relación con Yura, resulta que empieza a "salir" con Kisara.

—Pero si la Señorita Sutori era la única "amiga" del Señor Kaiba y conforme su amistad con ella se fue rompiendo su inasistencia fue aumentando, ¿cómo es que sucedió el famoso enamoramiento?

— ¡Exacto! ¡Ese es mi punto! — Aspaventó, como si al fin alguien en todo el vasto universo compartiera su opinión—. Debo decir que Kaiba no solía salir del aula durante los recesos. Se quedaba leyendo algún libro o tecleando en su computador. Yura le acompañaba muy pocas veces y algunas otras Kisara terminaba de completar el trío, pero eran tan pocas que creo me bastan los dedos de solo una mano para contarlos. Además, si Kaiba hubiera desarrollado un interés "genuino" hacia Kisara, no habría dejado de asistir a la escuela incluso cuando su amistad con Yura finiquitara.

— ¡Muy bien! — Bebió el último sorbo de la taza. Pese a la temperatura del té, la nueva información dio al trago un toque refrescante—. Llegados a este punto, ¿solo el Señor Kaiba mostró interés amoroso hacia Kisara? ¿No hubo de las famosas "cartas de amor" en los casilleros o algún "admirador anónimo"?

—No que yo conozca. Es más, cuando Yura se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Kaiba escupió la soda que con placer bebía. Es como le he dicho antes, todos veíamos a Kisara como un vaso de cristal que temíamos romper, la sobreprotección de su madre tampoco ayudaba mucho.

—Tengo entendido que su grupo de amigos, conformado por Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Ryō Bakura y, al final, Yura Sutori, tenía más integrantes. ¿Ninguno de ellos insinuó inclinaciones amorosas hacia Kisara?

—No lo creo. Uno de ellos es Otogi, mejor conocido como Duke. Sin embargo, después de la graduación se fue a vivir a América para promover su juego, Dungeon Dice. Anzu está persiguiendo su sueño en ese mismo continente. Yugi, en la actualidad, continúa viviendo en Alemania para dar las terminaciones finales al juego que creó. Bakura trabaja como arqueólogo junto con mi suegro y Honda trabaja en la fábrica de su padre, gracias al cual hoy tengo un trabajo digno. Es difícil pensar en quien pudo haber cometido esa barbaridad…

—Ya veo. —L meditó su siguiente accionar presionando el dedo pulgar contra sus labios—. ¿Me puede facilitar una hoja y un bolígrafo?

— ¿Tomará nota de lo que hemos conversado?

—No. Más bien, he llegado a concluir que, si existen pocas probabilidades de que el asesino sea alguien tan cercano a usted, la Señorita Sutori, Seto Kaiba y Kisara Sutori como para pasar desapercibido, entonces queda la opción de que sea alguien tan lejano como para olvidar con facilidad su recuerdo. En todo caso, para no dejar puntos ciegos, me gustaría crear una lista de los delincuentes más peligrosos que usted conozca en esta ciudad. Quizás ninguno sea el asesino, pero puede ser cómplice del verdadero. Con un poco de suerte, podemos sacarle información.

 _«Si hubiera escogido a Yura como narradora de los hechos, a lo mejor hubiera omitido ese cariz de su relación con Seto por considerarlo un absurdo estallido de celos por parte de su pareja. Si, por otro lado, hubiera elegido a Seto Kaiba, me habría contado la versión que más le conviniera. Ya que J_ _ō_ _nouchi es un tercero, la grieta entre ambos, no pude haber hecho mejor elección. J_ _ō_ _nouchi, espero que cuando este caso llegue a su final puedas disculparme por no confiar del todo en ti y despistarte con este asunto de los delincuentes…»_

Gracias al relato del rubio, la teoría guardada con llave en sus pensamientos se ceñía cada vez más a la lógica y quien sabía si a la verdad. A contrapelo, el caso, en vez de simplificarse, acababa de complicarse.


	14. El asesino

**Recordatorio incesante:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos dueños hasta el final de los tiempos.

 **Anécdota de Katsura:** ¡POR FAVOR, TENGAN PIEDAD DE MÍ! T...T

 ** _¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS AMO!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: El asesino.**

* * *

 _11 de diciembre del año 2012_

 _Ciudad Domino, Japón._

 _22:00 hrs._

—La razón por la cual este caso se ha tornado más escabroso, Watari, no es a causa de nuestra relación de doble cara con Seto Kaiba, sino por el nuevo perfil del asesino.

El aludido escuchó el apunte mientras colocaba la bandeja repleta de bocadillos en la base del multi ordenador donde L practicaba sus análisis. Con la ausencia de palabras, Watari manifestaba sus inquietudes, y el detective las interpretaba como una ventana abierta en el ordenador preguntándole si estaba seguro de cerrar el archivo sin antes guardar los cambios.

—Las conjeturas iniciales lo definían alguien supra inteligente cuyo propósito principal, además de proveer sufrimiento gratuito a Yura Sutori, era presumir sus dotes. Mas el relato de Jōnouchi Katsuya lo ha presentado cual psicópata que busca venganza por un amor no correspondido. No para retar a L ni a Seto Kaiba o burlarse de ambos creyéndose superior, no porque para él cometer un crimen se trate de un juego que le granjee diversión. Sus motivos ahora son más egoístas. Eso por no mencionar que una persona enamorada es impredecible y en sumo grado peligrosa de por sí, imagina la fuerza que cobra si es un psicópata. Este caso se ha vuelto un lío de amores.

—En ese orden, supongo que ponerte en los zapatos del asesino a fin de predecir sus acciones resultará más difícil para ti, Ryuzaki, no te has enamorado ni te han roto el corazón. Si antes el asesino era de temer, ahora lo es multiplicado por dos.

—Asesino, inteligente y, por si fuera poco, con el corazón roto. Sin duda, es una bomba de tiempo.

—Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde la muerte de la Señorita Kisara. —Recordó Watari, viendo a L servirse café—. ¿En verdad estará bien seguir jugando a las dos caras con Seto Kaiba?

—En efecto— corroboró, echando los terrones de azúcar destinados a empalagar el líquido—. En este período de tiempo, hemos cruzado informaciones tanto de Von Schroeder como de Pegasus J. Crawford. Pero al mismo tiempo, cada quien ha buscado respuestas en el pasado del otro. —Se dio el primer trago de café—. A estas alturas, Seto Kaiba ya debe saber que L no tiene nacionalidad específica, y que Watari es el seudónimo de su mano derecha, la que blande para manejar los casos en el anonimato. A buen seguro ha de haber empezado por investigarte, ya que eres la clave para llegar a mí.

— ¿Y si diera con la verdad? ¿Si descubriera que Watari es en realidad el dueño de la Wammy's House?

—Entonces sería un punto a nuestro favor, porque asimismo descubriría que "L" no es una sola persona, sino una línea de sucesión con el fin de perpetuar el legado del "Mejor detective del mundo". La identidad de "L" puede ser reemplazada, identificar cuál de todos los candidatos es el "L" actual le daría muchos dolores de cabeza. A fin de cuentas, ya sea que el asesino sea Seto Kaiba como si no, la competencia declarada será suficiente incentivo para dedicarse a hurgar en el pasado.

—En pocas palabras, estamos distrayendo su atención.

—No del todo. —Sostuvo el tenedor dispuesto en la bandeja, inmediato al platillo donde un trozo de tarta de fresas estaba listo al paladar—. No podemos fiarnos. Aunque, en este espacio de tiempo, yo también he desenterrado cosas interesantes en torno al pasado de Seto Kaiba. —Se sirvió el primer bocado, después hablando con la boca llena—. En primer lugar, su adopción es un mito. Cuando Gozaburo Kaiba confirmó su paternidad, la gran mayoría de los medios acentuó el nulo parecido entre él y el supuesto hijo, lo que desató la polémica entre los principales proveedores de noticias de farándula. Se suele murmurar a escondidas que, negado a manchar su reputación con revelar el origen humilde del niño— es decir, que lo había adoptado en un orfanato—, Gozaburo calló a los medios con fardos de billetes y amenazas por debajo de la mesa. Con estos datos en cuenta, ordené a Aizawa investigar el presunto orfanato donde Seto Kaiba fue dado en adopción. Las confesiones de la dueña, al día de hoy anciana y que, por asombrosa casualidad, se trata de la suegra del mismo Aizawa, fueron muy sustanciosas.

—Tengo entendido que, en la actualidad, el orfanato es un asilo para ancianos.

—Así es, la suegra de Aizawa tiene un corazón gigante que no sé cómo le cabe en el pecho. En su juventud se dedicó a brindar techo y alimento a los niños, ahora en la vejez, ha inmortalizado su bondad con los envejecientes.

L abismó la mirada en la fresa copando el trozo de la tarta. Watari divisó en sus ojos un halo casi invisible de melancolía.

— ¿Ryuzaki?

— ¿Sabes, Watari? No solo en las historias detectivescas, sino en las de cualquier otro género, cuando el autor desvela el pasado del o los protagonistas, es la señal inequívoca de que la obra comienza a empinarse hacia su final. ¿Esa lógica también se aplicará en este caso? Yo… — atravesó la fresa con el tenedor, contemplando su jugosidad—. No puedo impedir el asesinato propenso a ocurrir en las próximas horas, el asesino me ha ganado esta vez, pero apostaré mi orgullo para quedarme con el triunfo.

* * *

—.—

* * *

El 12 de diciembre del año 2012, a las ocho antemeridiano, los habitantes de la Ciudad Domino dieron los buenos días con el ruido de las sirenas en los vehículos policiales que dibujaron el asfalto con las marcas de las llantas por el exceso de velocidad. Habían sido convocados por el administrador del hotel más barato de la comarca, luego de oír el grito horrorizado de la conserje. Siguiendo aquel estilo de narración, Aizawa leyó el reporte de los hechos parado frente al computador con la L de caligrafía gótica impresa en pantalla.

" _La conserje afirmó dar con el cadáver porque la puerta estaba sin seguro. El estruendo del disparo había recorrido el hotel y ella le tocó varias veces sin recibir su aprobación a realizar el aseo matutino. Pidió permiso para entrar, el resto es historia. La causa de muerte es un disparo en la sien"._

—La constitución nipona penaliza los civiles que portan armas de fuego. Es una práctica ilegal en este país.

" _El occiso no era japonés, sino americano. Se llamaba Keith Howard, pero era conocido por su apodo, "Bandido Keith"._

—Oh, eso explica su omisión a la ley. ¿Qué hay de la escena donde levantaron el cuerpo?

" _Hallaron una botella de licor encima de la mesita de noche, por lo cual se presume que alquiló la habitación en estado de ebriedad. Según el testimonio de varios clientes asiduos al hotel, Keith sufría de depresión a causa de haber perdido en un torneo internacional de Duelo de Monstruos el año pasado. Su verdadero adversario era Pegasus J. Crawford, pero este solicitó a un niño del público que ocupara su lugar atendiendo sus instrucciones. Como habrás deducido ya, la derrota hizo mella en su autoestima"._

—En pocas palabras, es un suicidio aparente.

" _Los análisis determinaron la presencia del alcohol en la sangre y el arma contenía sus huellas dactilares. En adición, en el cuarto no había rastros de violencia o algún indicativo de que Keith peleó por su vida. Incluso revisamos el lugar bajo filtros de infrarrojo, pero nada inusual fue detectado. Con el mismo rigor entrevistamos a los huéspedes ante la ausencia de cámaras de seguridad debido a la precaria infraestructura del hotel, todos testificaron que nadie más que Keith ingresó a la habitación esta madrugada."_

— ¿Cuál es el calibre del arma implicada?

" _Es una 9 mm x 19 de la_ _Sturm, Ruger & Company". _

— ¿El número de la habitación donde se hospedó?

" _La número 10."_

—Aizawa, por favor echa un vistazo a la fecha de nacimiento de Keith Howard y dime qué es lo primero que cobra forma en tu mente.

Cuestionando el objetivo de la sugerencia con el cariz de su mirada al informe, mas en ningún momento verbalizándolo, el policía obedeció. Sus ojos se congelaron en el escrito y lo impactante de la revelación estremeció a las pupilas.

" _El 12 de agosto, justo como…"_

—Justo como el asesinato de Kisara Sutori— completó L, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _asesinato_ —, la víctima falleció el mismo día de su nacimiento. 22 de marzo y 22 de septiembre; 12 de agosto y 12 de diciembre.

Aizawa pretendía juzgar la situación desde su ángulo visor cuando al fondo se oyó una voz solicitando su apersonamiento en honor a la responsabilidad del cargo que ostentaba.

—Puedes atender. Después de todo, es menester hilvanar los mimbres antes de proceder a la acción.

Aunque su voz al despedirse puso tilde a la presteza de contribuir en lo que fuera necesario, su semblante reflejaba la impotencia de no haber tendido las manos para impedir ese homicidio disfrazado. El ordenador finalizó la transmisión, permitiendo al detective asignar los próximos minutos a la descomposición en partes del asesinato de Keith Howard y su nexo con el fallecimiento de Kisara Sutori.

 _«Es demasiada coincidencia que la segunda víctima esté relacionada con Pegasus J. Crawford, a quien Seto Kaiba y L le siguen la pista_. _No cabe duda de que su propósito es dejar un mensaje. Presumir que conoce mi juego a las dos caras con Seto Kaiba, en ese caso…_ _»_

A la memoria de L sobrevino la imagen de los 24 ejercicios de cálculo que había solucionado hacía tres meses atrás, los que una vez resueltos había tildado de bonus adicional con verificar que el número 12 redundaba en la constante que había descifrado con anterioridad, pero al repasar la colocación de las letras del abecedario, fijas a enlistar los ejercicios, una sucesión de recuerdos en fila se atiborró en su mente, como si en cuestión de microsegundos todas sus neuronas se hubieran alineado al mismo tiempo y provocado un cortocircuito cuyas descargas eléctricas hacían refulgir las imágenes cual si fueran relámpagos en tiempo real.

—Ryuzaki— la voz de Watari, alterada por la interconexión del sistema que proporcionó su rostro en el monitor, se inmiscuyó en aquel momento de embobadora lucidez—, Aizawa nos ha enviado las fotografías del lugar de los hechos.

—No es necesario, mi querido Watari.

Y avistar la sonrisa sinuosa de su pupilo le bastó para confirmarlo.

—Sé quien será la próxima víctima y la fecha exacta en que ocurrirá el homicidio, o quizás debería decir suicidio. — Entreviendo el gesto atribulado de su cuidador en pantalla, continuó—. Sin embargo, pasarán otros tres meses antes de que acontezca. Toda investigación policial atraviesa un punto muerto de transición, donde parece que ni avanza ni retrocede, esos tres meses constituirán ese período.

—Tres meses… Esa es la periodicidad con que ocurren los asesinatos.

—Kisara Sutori nació el 22 de marzo y murió el 22 de septiembre, seis meses después de su cumpleaños. Keith Howard ha muerto tres meses después de ella, por eso la tercera víctima está programada para morir tres meses después de él, este plazo de tres meses entre la segunda y tercera víctima suma los seis meses que hubieron de por medio antes de la muerte de Kisara.

—Keith Howard ha fallecido este 12 de diciembre, si a esa fecha agregamos la suma equivalente al número de la habitación que alquiló, la nueva fecha se leería 22/22/2022, y como el cero, conforme a las reglas del Sistema de Códigos Binarios significa _"cerrado"_ , quiere decir que la tercera víctima será la última.

—En efecto. Por tal razón, la tercera víctima hará de cebo a su vez. Debemos comunicarnos con Aizawa tan pronto culmine los trámites del cadáver. En estos tres meses no haremos movimientos relevantes, pero si lo que pienso es correcto, es preciso armar la estrategia final desde ahora.

" _Este asesino debió pronosticar que, una vez cometido el crimen, su destino era uno de dos: la cárcel o la muerte, y en lugar de decidirse a dirigir sus pasos a uno u otro, quiso granjearse un poco de diversión presumiendo sus habilidades"._

—El asesino solo cuenta con dos alternativas. Suicidio u homicidio, ¿cuál de las dos elegirá?

* * *

—.—

* * *

 _22 de marzo del año 2013_

 _Ciudad Domino, Japón._

 _10:00 a.m._

El día en que Kisara habría de morir, el sol derramó su resplandor sobre todo indicio de vida y ella se había cuidado de no desafiar la superstición levantándose con el pie derecho, con ese aval, Yura se convenció de apostatar en la creencia de que el clima auguraba las desgracias y de que levantarse con el pie izquierdo atraía la mala suerte. Por eso, aunque el sol reinara desde su punto más alto y nueva vez se hubiera apeado de la cama posando primero el pie derecho, nada le garantizaba que la prueba de embarazo encima de la mesa, practicada el día anterior y a escondidas de Katsuya, resultara positiva.

Era su cumpleaños, pero desde el fallecimiento de su melliza tal fecha había dejado de ser motivo de celebración, era el recordatorio de que su hermana ya no moraba entre los vivos. Pero si aquel sobre confirmaba su embarazo, si aquel sobre confirmaba que había una vida dentro suya, por primera vez en los seis meses transcurridos desde la muerte de Kisara, lloraría de felicidad.

El primer mes luego de la cremación, Jōnouchi solicitó a Honda y a su padre un período de licencia hasta que ella digiriera por completo la pérdida. Pasado ese tiempo, se reintegró a sus labores, pero llegaba al pequeño apartamento más temprano que de costumbre. Dos meses habían pasado cuando la madre de Yugi inauguró un Salón de Belleza, y aunque al principio solo le ayudó a montarlo, tras un breve intercambio de conocimientos en la labor de estilizar, la mujer optó por contratarla. Así obtuvo su primer trabajo.

Jōnouchi se mostró contento a la par de asustado. Sufría de paranoia por los implicados que estaban en el caso y la repercusión que podría tener el que hubiera un punto fijo donde el asesino la encontrara con facilidad. Mas L, a través de sus llamadas anónimas al teléfono celular que dos días después del velorio de Kisara había aparecido a sus puertas en un paquete sin destinatario, le había reconfortado —en mínimo grado— asegurándoles que, al menos por el momento, ninguno de los dos era prioridad para el criminal.

Cuatro meses y tres semanas después, mientras arreglaba una clienta, sufrió el primer mareo. Al principio lo atribuyó a que había empezado a trabajar en ayunas, pero cuando aparecieron cada vez con más frecuencia, en cualquier lugar donde se hallara y con el estómago lleno o vacío, cuando sus platos preferidos comenzaron a despertarle náuseas y en las madrugadas iba en puntillas al baño a vomitar, la madre de Yugi le sugirió lo evidente.

No confiaba en pruebas caseras, de manera que pidió una hora libre para ir a una clínica de confianza cuyo nombre se leía timbrado en el sobre. En un comienzo, pensó abrirlo junto a Jōnouchi, pero imaginar la desilusión de su rostro si acaso el resultado daba negativo, la empujó a esperar ese momento, pues la madre de Yugi había insistido de tal forma para que se tomara el día de su cumpleaños también libre.

Agarró el sobre con los dedos temblorosos. Sin querer alargar aquellos tortuosos minutos de suspenso, lo abrió de sopetón y leyó la hoja dentro con el corazón palpitando en la garganta. Se detuvo en la última línea, solo después de leerla cinco veces se creyó el resultado, se derrumbó al suelo y lloró. Tardó en recuperarse lo que una llamada hacer pitar su celular, por lo cual secó de modo abrupto sus lágrimas y se sorbió la nariz antes de responder.

— ¿Bueno?

" _Buenos días, Yura"._

— ¿Seto? — No solo el hecho de que fuera _él_ quien llamara coló en su voz un dejo de perplejidad, sino el tono algo… Enigmático que ni siquiera el toque sintético por hablar a través de un móvil había aminorado.

" _Sí, soy yo. ¿Tienes un momento para charlar? Hay algo en sumo grado importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo"._

— ¿Tú queriendo hablar de _cosas importantes_ conmigo? Oh, vaya, debe ser la primera señal del apocalipsis.

" _Quien sabe, a lo mejor sí. Pero insisto, es muy importante. Si gustas, le ordeno a mi chófer que vaya por ti"._

—No, gracias. Puedo pagar un taxi.

" _Bien, espero por ti entonces"._

El pitido indicó el final de llamada, dejando a Yura con una espina de intriga clavada en el pensamiento. ¿Qué tema Seto requeriría tratar con semejante urgencia? Y con ella, para más misterio.

Sin importar lo que fuera, estaba segura de que nada ni nadie podía quitarle la felicidad de no solo saber lo que ocurriría en los próximos nueve meses, sino de hallar una notita en el refrigerador.

" _¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_ decía, junto al dibujo de un corazón. Ese acto simple, pero hecho con todo el amor del mundo, la motivó a ponerse de pie, sacudir con levedad su vestido rosa liso cuya falda le cubría hasta las rodillas y recomponerse la boina gris. Seguido caminó hasta el refrigerador, lo abrió y, con el tenedor que había dejado a un lado del delicioso flan rebosado de almíbar— el regalo de Katsuya por su cumpleaños—, comió una pequeña porción del postre antes de abandonar la vivienda.

Olvidándose por completo de la hoja en el piso.

* * *

—.—

* * *

Ni cinco segundos después del taxi arrancar con Yura montada, Jōnouchi arribó el apartamento con una caja enorme de regalo, tanto que la sostenía con ambas manos. Debido a su imposibilidad para tocar la puerta, le dio voces a su mujer pidiendo que le abriese, pero ante la nula respuesta, colocó el regalo un momento en el suelo para intentar abrir por su cuenta. Grande fue su confusión al tentar la puerta con seguro.

—Qué extraño, ella me dijo que la mamá de Yugi insistió en darle este día libre.

Lo cierto es que Honda también le había otorgado ese día de asueto. Había dicho a Yura la mentira piadosa de que trabajaría normal, pues su cumpleaños cayó día laboral, pero la realidad es que lo aprovecharía para sorprenderla con el obsequio que, una vez hubo abierto con su propia llave de la vivienda, volvió a cargar consigo.

— ¿Yura? ¿Estás aquí?

Silencio.

—Le marcaré. —Se propuso, así ubicando el regalo encima de la mesa. Cuando extrajo el móvil para empezar a pulsar las teclas numéricas, una hoja tendida en el suelo llamó su atención—. ¿Será una nota?

La recogió con ese pensamiento en voz alta. Al darle la vuelta y, en consecuencia, leer la línea del resultado, sintió la sangre volverse hielo en sus venas al tiempo que una lágrima bordeaba su mejilla. No le alcanzó el tiempo para lanzar el móvil de la emoción, una llamada le movió a postergar el dichoso momento.

—¿Bueno?

" _¡Jōnouchi, diríjase cuanto antes a la Corporación Kaiba!"_

El nombrado reconoció la voz sintética habitual de las llamadas de L, pero asimismo la angustia tan extraordinaria e impropia como para sobreponerse al sistema de procesamiento de voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué…?

" _¡Seto Kaiba es el verdadero asesino y Yura Sutori es la tercera víctima!"_


	15. Disparo

**Recordatorio final:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Death Note son propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi yTsugumi Obha hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 **Palabras de Katsura:** Amores míos, perlas preciosas de inestimable valor y tesoros más valiosos jamás hallados al fondo del mar. Todas esas metáforas no consiguen simbolizar a plenitud todo el agradecimiento que siento hacia ustedes por acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia. Cada leída, voto y comentario los he atesorado en mi corazón. Mis palabras de agradecimiento suelen ser demasiado largas, de manera que, a fin de no retrasarles en la lectura del capítulo, reservaré el resto para publicarlas en un apartado especial titulado: **"Agradecimientos + Curiosidades"** , el cual trataré de publicar a la mayor brevedad posible.

 **¡UNA VEZ MÁS, MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODO!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Disparo.**

* * *

 _La vida es una continua sucesión de dualidades._

La vida y la muerte. El bien y el mal. La bondad y la maldad. El amor y el odio. El ser humano siempre haría frente a dos caminos, elegir uno implicaría rechazar el otro, cada decisión un paso hacia delante.

" _Seto era un buen chico, me recordaba tanto a mi hijo"._

En todo el universo, en todas las leyes de la filosofía, de la sociología, de la física y demás ciencias a fines, existía un solo contenedor para las dualidades: el corazón. El único rincón donde podía coexistir el bien con el mal, la bondad con la maldad y el amor con el odio.

" _Siguió visitando el orfanato en la clandestinidad, siempre y cuando era posible abrir un espacio en su agenda tan apretada. Nos donaba un porciento de los ingresos mensuales de su compañía, disfrazándolos de Merchandisign en sus Estados Financieros. Me entregaba el dinero en persona, de hecho, algunas veces me complacía quedándose a tomar una taza de té conmigo"._

Las mellizas Sutori eran la dualidad más hermosa que nunca tendría el placer de admirar en otra vida. La suya con Jōnouchi Katsuya, la más hórrida que nunca esperaba tener el placer de admirar en otra vida.

 _El amor_ , una dualidad entre dualidades.

" _Conforme al paso del tiempo, nuestra relación fue adquiriendo solidez. Me contó sobre sus pesadillas y presencié uno de sus ataques de ansiedad. Dirigir una compañía, ser padre y madre para Mokuba y el recuerdo de Gozaburo se habían convertido en un dragón que no podía domar"._

¿Cómo podía el amor hacerte sentir dichoso y desgraciado a la vez? ¿Vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo? ¿Feliz y miserable? Sentimientos como la ira, el rencor, el odio, no eran más que ramificaciones del amor, lo que nacía en su ausencia. Por tanto, donde moría el amor, nacía la ira, nacía el rencor, nacía el odio…

 _Nacía un monstruo._

" _Le sugerí consultar un médico especialista cuando avisté la gravedad de su estado en las ojeras, en las libras que iba adelgazando en nuestros encuentros y el dolor de cabeza que siempre usaba de disculpa para marcharse"._

El ascensor emitió el timbrecillo que anunciaba la irrupción de alguien a la oficina. El ruido de los pasos acercándose le resultó igual de placentero que admirar la ciudad a través del enorme ventanal de vidrio. El mismo ventanal que, años atrás, se fragmentó en miles de trozos clavados en la piel de Gozaburo cual centenar de dagas filosas. Una por cada vez que llamó gusano a Seto, por cada vez que le azotó la espalda con el fuete, por cada vez que le obligó a usar el collar de perro y por cada momento de felicidad que le había robado en la etapa de vida donde el ser humano definía su camino enfrentado a la primera dualidad.

 _La infancia._

—Ya estoy aquí, Seto.

" _Hizo caso a mi consejo. El doctor que le recomendé le había recetado un tratamiento con antidepresivos, me habló sobre sus mejorías al cabo de una semana consumiéndolos, a escondidas de Mokuba para no compartir sus pesadumbres… No obstante, la última vez que nos reunimos, se limitó a responder que ya no era necesario preocuparse por él. Después de eso, nunca le volví a ver, aunque continuó las donaciones vía transferencia bancaria"._

 _Seto._

En la voz de Kisara se oía tan distinto. Algunas veces como un canto, otras como el verso de una poesía de amor y, _ese día_ , como una súplica. Pero Yura era la otra cara de Kisara, así como él era la otra cara de Seto.

" _El odio también es un sentimiento, Seto. Igual o incluso más fuerte que el amor. Odiar no te hace mala persona, sino todo lo contrario, te impulsa, te brinda la fuerza para derrotar a tus enemigos. Así que ódiame, Seto, ódiame con cada centímetro de tu ser. Es el único medio que tienes para vencerme, para cantar Jaque Mate"._

Se volteó a fin de mirarla, contemplarla por última vez. La vestimenta no acentuaba su belleza, porque Yura nunca sería más bella que Kisara ni que ninguna otra mujer que él hubiera conocido. Sus ojos azules no se desviaban de lo común, la blancura de su piel no era objeto de fascinación ni suponía un hecho extraordinario poseer su tono, y para copiar su largo cabello blanco bastaba una botella de peróxido en un Salón de Belleza equis. ¿Qué le hacía especial, entonces? ¿Qué había más allá de sus ojos, por debajo de su piel y en el olor de su cabello para que Seto, en su juventud, se hubiera enamorado de ella? ¿Para buscarla con desespero más allá de los ojos, por debajo de la piel y en el aroma del pelo de Kisara?

—Gracias por venir, Yura. —Ella frunció el ceño. _¿Desde cuándo tal amabilidad para con ella?_ Debería estar pensando—. Antes que nada, quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Son 21, ¿cierto? — Confirmó la edad con un asentimiento—. Perfecto, creo que te sentará bien mí regalo. Mira, lo tienes justo al frente, encima de mi escritorio. Anda, échale un vistazo y dime qué opinas.

Seto no conocía la respuesta. Tal vez era la indignación de haber preferido a Jōnouchi en su lugar, tal vez vislumbraba en ella al cuarto ejemplar de su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules que le faltaba por coleccionar, tal vez era cualquier sentimiento menos el amor. No sabía precisar en qué punto de sus conversaciones vespertinas su corazón se sintió atendido, acariciado y después acunado entre los tiernos brazos de Yura. Así como tampoco sabía puntualizar en cual de todos los momentos en que Jōnouchi la llevó de la mano, la sorprendió con un beso fugaz en público y fingía su estupidez para verle sonreír, su corazón fue oprimido, estrujado y después tirado a la basura como un rollo de papel inservible.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estaremos en una realidad alterna o yo me habré vuelto loca?

Con el tiempo, la necesidad de olvidarla nutría su codicia por tenerla, e hizo del afecto hacia Kisara un refugio seguro donde ocultar sus celos. Seto había confundido el amor con el agradecimiento. El agradecimiento de que una persona en todo el vasto universo guardara sentimientos genuinos hacia él con todas sus imperfecciones.

—Sé que todo luce muy irreal, pero… Al menos déjame honrar la memoria de Kisara. Aunque sea demasiado tarde, ella estaría feliz de que tú y yo nos lleváramos bien, ¿verdad? Eres el único recuerdo de ella que me queda.

—Cállate. —Pese a ensombrecer la mirada con sus flequillos, pudo avistar la lágrima solitaria que se abrió camino por su mejilla. Mas ella la secó a prisa, en su lugar dirigiéndose al escritorio. Observarle comenzar la labor de abrir la caja decorada por un moño gris, talló en su rostro tal exacerbada emoción que sus ojos parecían salir disparados en cualquier oportunidad, y su sonrisa se asemejó a la de quien contenía la risa para no arruinar la sorpresa del momento.

 _Oh, Kisara,_ pensó. Kisara transmitía tanta fragilidad que le invitaba a ser hipócrita, a no revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos por temor a herir los suyos. Irradiaba tanta longanimidad que fraguar un mal contra ella suponía llevar una carga de consciencia hasta la muerte, y el horror de llevarlo a cabo se volvía una cadena de acero inoxidable que lo ataba a ella cada que pensaba en la separación. Así pues, lo que encadenaba a Seto con Kisara no era el amor, sino el miedo. El miedo a romper un corazón que, al mismo tiempo, era como el tesoro más valioso jamás hallado en el fondo del mar.

Kisara tenía tantas virtudes que parecía irreal. Tantas cualidades buenas que le hacía sentir nulo merecedor de sus sentimientos. Pero Yura…

—Seto, ¿qué maldita broma has querido jugarme? —Dijo, una vez hubo terminado de desenfundar el obsequio—. Esto es…

Pero Yura, en contraposición, tenía tantos defectos que parecía alcanzable. Algo que él sí podía merecer.

—Sí, eso es una mortaja. ¿No te gusta? Es de color gris, tu favorito.

Dejándola estupefacta por lo retorcido de la oración, aprovechó para caminar hacia ella. Sirviéndose de que habría de sentirse fuera de lugar, en suspenso por la incertidumbre que flotaba en el aire, se posó a su lado, y acariciándole la mejilla de forma dulce, susurró cuatro palabras que, para Yura, fue como si la muerte le hubiera murmurado al oído que había llegado su hora.

— _Yo maté a Kisara._

* * *

—.—

* * *

En las novelas policiales, el autor escondía al asesino tras una cortina de pistas falsas a propósito de impresionar al lector con el descubrimiento de su identidad. Seto Kaiba, visualizándose protagonista futuro de una historia detectivesca en su realidad, harto de ese cliché y velando por su propia diversión, en el primer asesinato no solo se apuntó a sí mismo como uno de los principales sospechosos del crimen, sino que además dejó pistas evidentes de su aspiración final: Yura Sutori.

" _Aizawa, ¿cómo van los preparativos"._

—Hemos dispuesto según el plan, L.

Habiendo resuelto los 24 ejercicios del libro de cálculo, divididos de 12 en 12 y enlistados por letras al azar del abecedario, L le había dedicado especial atención solo a los que arrojaron como solución una constante relacionada con las cuatro fechas propensas a ocurrir el asesinato en turno. El secreto yacía en los números. El ejercicio A derivó en 10, el ejercicio R derivó en 12, el ejercicio U derivó en 2 y el ejercicio Y volvió a derivar en 12. Si tomaba cada letra de los cuatro ejercicios en ese orden, se ocultaba el nombre de Yura invertido.

A-R-U-Y

" _Perfecto, ahora presta tu oído a lo que voy a decir a continuación"._

Asimismo, el libro contaba con 206 páginas, aplicando el Sistema de Códigos Binarios a ese número, el 0 en medio indicaría el 26 como una cifra cerrada. En el abecedario sin incluir la Ch y la Ll, la letra número 26 era la Y. Kisara había muerto el día 22, la letra que se correspondía con ese número era la U. El cuerpo había sido descubierto a las 19:00 horas **(1),** la letra número 19 era el R y, para colocar la guinda en el pastel, el 01 que el asesino había dejado marcado en el cuello de Kisara, que el Sistema de Código Binarios señalaba el 1 como cifra cerrada, hacía referencia a la primera letra del abecedario, la A. Si tomaba la letra que simbolizaba cada número en ese orden, se ocultaba el nombre de Yura al derecho.

Y-U-R-A.

La periodicidad entre un asesinato y otro era de tres meses. En el calendario, tal era el número correspondiente al mes de marzo. Keith Howard había fallecido el 12 de diciembre, en consecuencia, el próximo homicidio debería ocurrir tres meses después, y tres meses después redundaba en el mes de marzo. Yura era la única en compartir la fecha de nacimiento con Kisara, si moría en la misma fecha en que había nacido, es decir, el 22 de marzo, formaba la dualidad perfecta, por eso al hacer el cálculo con la fecha de Keith daba la cifra cerrada 22/22/2022, la triada completa en cada división.

" _Seto Kaiba sabe que solo tiene dos alternativas, el suicidio o el homicidio. Con el primero evade la cárcel, pero con el segundo evade la muerte. Sin embargo, existen tres formas de lograr ambas cosas, Yura es la clave para ello"._

Aizawa afiló su sentido de la audición, pegándose más el móvil al oído.

" _En la primera, si él confiesa a Yura que asesinó a Kisara, tendría sentido que a ella se le nublara la razón y quisiera tomar venganza con sus propias manos. De manera que él se suicidaría, pero dejaría la escena montada para inculpar de homicidio a Yura. En la segunda, puede asesinarla primero y luego suicidarse. En la tercera, que es el peor de los casos, se suicidaría llevándose a Yura con él. Así cometería suicidio para con él, pero homicidio para con ella."_

— ¿Cuál tiene más probabilidades de acontecer según tú, L?

" _Por desgracia, la tercera"._

—Ya veo… Oh, espera, nos hemos encontrado a Jōnouchi Katsuya en el camino. Casi lo atropellamos. Supongo que se dirige a la Corporación.

" _Por favor, súmalo a la patrulla, él es parte crucial en esto"._

—De acuerdo.

 _¡Mas rápido, joder, debemos ir más rápido!_

Al otro lado de la línea, L pudo escuchar los reclamos de Jōnouchi en cuanto abordó el vehículo.

 _¡No solo la vida de Yura está en riesgo, la de nuestro hijo también!_

—Aguarda un segundo… Eso quiere decir que…

A L se le dilataron las pupilas a un extremo inhumano.

 _¡Yura…Mi Yura está embarazada!_

* * *

—.—

* * *

La policía delató su proximidad respecto a la Corporación llevando las sirenas encendidas al máximo volumen. Yura las oía sin escuchar. La voz de Seto susurrándole la verdad se adentró en su organismo como el líquido de una inyección mortal que congelaba la sangre. Su cuerpo de pronto adquirió la flacidez de un títere sometido a la voluntad del titiritero y sus ojos adoptaron las variaciones del azul hasta degradar en el gris, el filtro de color que veía teñir su alrededor.

Seto, con las comisuras deformadas en la sonrisa espeluznante de quien se había salido con la suya, se dio la vuelta y presionó un compartimiento por debajo de la mesa de su escritorio, un arma de fuego cayó en su mano tras un breve sonido de encaje. La calibró de inmediato y gastó la primera bala en el ventanal de vidrio, cuya composición se agrietó al extremo de recordar una telaraña. Sin distorsionar la sonrisa llevó a Yura a rastras aplicándole una llave al cuello, una vez frente al vidrio cuarteado, le propinó una patada que precipitó los fragmentos pisos abajo. Cuando unos pasos se escucharon a tropel justo al pie del ascensor, ella y él estaban de espaldas a lo que antes era el ventanal, a un solo paso de caer al vacío.

— ¡Kaiba!

El alarido de Jōnouchi estalló al compás del grito sincronizado de la policía anunciando su autoridad para intervenir, abordando la estancia y adoptando la formación habitual para disparar. En cuestión de segundos la oficina se dividió en dos. Los francotiradores encubiertos con el dedo índice apostado en el gatillo de los rifles, Aizawa con el arma de oficio fija en el objetivo, Jōnouchi con el miedo y la rabia fusionados a los poros y Mokuba ido en su incredulidad; versus un Seto con la boquilla del arma apuntando a su sien y Yura atrapada entre su brazo cual muñeca de trapo.

—Hermano…— la voz estragada de Mokuba, irreconocible y casi inaudible por el estancamiento de las lágrimas, rasgó el aire difícil de respirar. Trazó dos pasos al tiempo que dos gotas desaguaron al fin por sus ojos—. ¿Por qué...?

— ¡No te acerques, muchacho! — Pregonó Aizawa—. ¡Ese no es tu hermano, es un asesino!

— ¡Déjeme, yo puedo resolver esto! — Contraatacó Mokuba—. Mi hermano… Mi hermano no puede ser un asesino. ¿No es así, hermano? —El tono rasgado, como si la voz de verdad pudiera romperse y Mokuba masticara los pedazos, a Seto le hubiera transportado a los pocos episodios felices de su niñez, pero lo que su hermano menor divisó más allá del iris, aterrorizó su interior al punto de paralizarlo en el mismo lugar.

—Kaiba... Por favor— todo sentimiento o impulso que hubiera gobernado a Jōnouchi terminó desvaneciéndose en una súplica. Las rodillas perdieron la fuerza de sostener su cuerpo y se hincó abatido en el piso—… Hablemos, resolvamos esto con un duelo, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero, te lo ruego, deja ir a Yura.

El asesino gozó el dolor tatuado en su rostro, verlo allí cual perrito callejero con la patita herida y mojado por la lluvia, aullando sin cesar. Se desternilló de la risa hasta que la garganta, herida, transformó su voz en un ronco.

— ¡Yo gano, maldito perro asqueroso! —Afianzó la pistola enfocada en su sien—. Yura y yo nos iremos juntos al infierno, ¿verdad que sí? Solo mírala— comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la de Yura, tersando semejante mueca de excitación que parecía estar a un tris de eyacular—, no se mueve porque también anhela estar conmigo.

Aquella escena, tan mórbida como perturbadora, echó un cerillo encendido a la gasolina que Jōnouchi llevaba escondida en el flujo de sus venas. Con ese fuego capaz de incendiar un bosque y el ojo inmisericorde de un verdugo a punto de acabar con su presa, se irguió con el fin de ponerse de pie. Apenas al encovarse, a la sorprendente velocidad casi del sonido, el asesino desvió la orientación del arma y tiró del gatillo.

En unos tortuosos minutos de suspenso, Mokuba creyó ver la trayectoria de la bala en moción lenta, sentirla cortar su mejilla con una breve rozadura, ondear sus cabellos al cruzar por encima de su hombro…

Para finalizar en alguna parte del torso vulnerable de Jōnouchi a sus espaldas.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! — Aizawa se derrumbó junto a él, actuando con prontitud dejó el arma en el suelo para tener la facilidad de quitarse la chaqueta, enrollarla e improvisar un torniquete que mermara la pérdida de sangre—. ¡Resiste, muchacho, resiste!

El asesino celebró su acierto con una nueva selección de carcajadas que incluso dos lagrimillas se le aposaron en el párpado inferior.

— ¡Inspector, esperamos su orden para disparar!

— ¡Todavía no, todavía no!

—Joder, Kaiba…— El policía se maravilló de que Jōnouchi aun pudiese hablar, había recibido el disparo con un gemido desgarrador de gargantas y la sangre brotaba caudalosa por el hueco de la bala—. ¡Mátame a mí, carajo! ¡Mátame de una buena vez!

— ¡Si continúas gritando de este modo vas a…!

—Yura… Ella…—Realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano por darse a entender, aunque los gemidos entrecortaran las palabras y la hemorragia le hiciera perder de a poco el conocimiento. Hasta ese preciso minuto el policía reparó en el estado de la rehén. El shock había neutralizado sus emociones—. Está embarazada… Nuestro hijo…

Y algo murió junto a las carcajadas. Algo murió en los ojos del asesino, en los ojos de Seto, en los ojos de Kaiba. Algo invisible que le adujo a encañonar el arma en el vientre de Yura.

—Ya veo… Entonces solo debo…

Y para Mokuba todo volvió a suceder en moción lenta.

Aizawa corriendo en dirección a su hermano y Yura.

Los francotiradores iniciando el conteo para disparar.

El sismo que remeció todas las fibras de su ser.

Y el disparo.

En unos tortuosos minutos de suspenso, Mokuba creyó ver la trayectoria de la bala con suma torpeza disparada, a las hebras blancas de Yura ondearse al cruzar por encima de su hombro, sentirla incrustarse en alguna parte del cuerpo de su hermano, y caer al vacío junto con aquello que divisó más allá del iris, que aterrorizó su interior al punto de paralizarlo en el mismo lugar. La otra definición del amor.

 _La locura._

Aizawa, con una sagacidad que más tarde atribuiría a lo divino, consiguió sostener a Yura por la muñeca a tiempo, pero debido a la brusquedad que ameritó el momento le fue imposible prevenir el golpe en la región de la ceja izquierda con la estructura del edificio. El peso del cuerpo colgando lo atraía hacia abajo, y cuando estuvo a nada de perder la batalla, uno de los francotiradores acudió en su auxilio.

A salvo en la superficie, con Yura desmayada entre sus brazos más por el impacto de los acontecimientos que por la fisura sangrando a la altura de la ceja, Aizawa contempló lo inimaginable.

Porque no cabría en la imaginación de nadie que aquel disparo hubiera sido gatillado por los dedos frágiles, adolescentes y temblorosos de Mokuba Kaiba, quien, sentado en el piso por el impulso de la bala al salir, todavía sostenía la pistola que pronto reconoció como la que había dejado en el suelo para asistir a Jōnouchi. La torpeza de sus manos debido a la inexperiencia en el manejo había hecho girar la pistola cual si se tratara de un malabar de circo y mal enfocar el tiro, alcanzando de milagro la zona pectoral a escasos centímetros de las costillas de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Suban a los paramédicos, tenemos dos heridos y al joven Mokuba Kaiba en estado catatónico! —Ordenó el policía, activando el comunicador en su tímpano.

Recostó a Yura al lado de Jōnouchi, quien yacía inconsciente por sucumbir a la hemorragia. Después arrodillándose frente a Mokuba, le hinchó de compasión mirar sus ojos en exceso abiertos, a un parpadeo de descolgarse por las cuencas, y las lágrimas que corrían por ellos le hicieron pensar en un chorro de aguas diáfanas desembocando en un riachuelo.

—Ya está, pequeño. Lo peor ha pasado. —Le consoló, quitándole la pistola en un movimiento suave.

—Yo lo maté… Maté a mi hermano… Yo lo…—El vómito de repente le impidió continuar, Aizawa razonó que eso era poco en comparación a lo que el menor había sufrido.

Le acarició los cabellos antes de ponerse de pie.

—No, pequeño, tú no lo has matado. —Aunque sin respuesta por parte del menor, él inclinó sus pasos hacia el ventanal. La brisa fresca remeció su pelo al dirigir la vista hacia abajo—. No sé cómo lo hizo ni cómo lo hace siempre, pero L se anticipó a las acciones de tu hermano. Mientras estábamos aquí, contendiendo con él, Isono tendía la mano para ejecutar el plan de contingencia. Tu hermano ha caído en una lona preparada con exclusividad para amortiguar el impacto de su descenso y evitar su muerte. Ahora mismo, está siendo atendido por los organismos de socorro. Es visible desde aquí.

—Yo lo maté… Maté a mi hermano… Yo le disparé… Yo lo maté…

Aizawa suspiró, cambiando la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Sigue con vida, nosotros también. Ha merecido la pena.

* * *

—.—

* * *

— ¿Otro caso más que se cierra, Ryuzaki?

—Podríamos decir que sí. —L dio el último sorbo a su novena taza de café—. Es probable que Jōnouchi Katsuya sufra paranoia de por vida, Yura Sutori y Mokuba Kaiba han quedado traumados de por vida y Seto Kaiba vivirá el final de sus días preso en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. No ha sido un final feliz, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Todavía nos queda el epílogo.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**


	16. Epílogo de un Kamikaze

**Epílogo de un Kamikaze**

* * *

— ¿Cuál título piensas tú que sería ideal para este caso, Watari?

— ¿ _"Caso Sutori"_ no te parece idóneo?

—No, tal era un título provisional. Con el caso ya resuelto, conviene agregarle un encabezado atractivo para nuestro propio récord. —L presionó sus labios con el dedo pulgar, el acostumbrado rictus de meditación—. Veamos, el asesino sentía fascinación por las dualidades, relacionar el nombre con esa característica suya luce pertinente…

Watari escudriñó la propuesta, buscando inspirarse con la documentación oficial emitida por las autoridades de lugar y proyectada en el ordenador.

— ¡Oh, ya lo tengo! — Contempló a su pupilo engullir una cucharada del pedazo de la tarta mousse de chocolate rica en azúcar glass—. _Kamikaze,_ así se llamará. Es el nombre perfecto.

— ¿La denominación acuñada por los estadounidenses para referirse a los aviones suicidas del ejército japonés que se estrellaban al enemigo cargados de explosivos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

—Tan preciso como siempre, Watari. —Le sonrió, pero no había sido una sonrisa cualquiera. Era la sonrisa de Watari, un gesto único para él—. Si analizamos el trasfondo de este caso, Seto Kaiba se asemeja a un Kamikaze. Cometió los crímenes a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano iría tras las rejas o tres metros bajo tierra, no escatimó esfuerzos al señalarse principal sospechoso de los homicidios disfrazados y al final despreció tanto su vida como la de sus víctimas. En sentido figurado, lo que hizo no fue muy diferente a estrellarse contra su enemigo cargado de explosivos, así como los aviones suicidas de antaño. ¿Qué opinas, le calza?

Watari le devolvió la sonrisa, extendió la mano y revoloteó sus cabellos negros con la misma ternura de cuando le había rescatado de la soledad, la pobreza y el malvivir. Seguido, como si hubiera visto la fotografía del recuerdo en sus ojos, como si no quisiera invocar la nostalgia de esos días, la retiró.

— Le queda perfecto. —De inmediato procedió a degustar un trozo de su propio pedazo de la tarta, cuando hubo finalizado, se tronó los dedos antes de añadir—: Estamos listos para redactar.

— ¡Bien! No utilizaremos palabras muy rebuscadas, la narración debe ser de fácil entendimiento, pensando en el próximo sucesor de mi título.

Watari asomó los dedos sobre las teclas, listo para iniciar la transcripción.

—Este caso no empieza el 22 de septiembre del año 2012, sino el día en que Seto Kaiba pasó a las manos de su padrastro, Gozaburo Kaiba. Seto no fue adoptado porque su rostro despertó el instinto paternal de Gozaburo, sino porque, con su inteligencia, humilló los aires de grandeza del empresario con una partida de ajedrez. —Se detuvo, dándole tiempo a Watari de transcribir a la par de su narrativa—. Seto era un niño con ambiciones de adulto. Su madre había fallecido en la labor de parto de su hermano Mokuba y su padre le acompañó tres años después en un accidente automovilístico. Un detalle interesante sobre aquel último suceso, es que Seto tenía ocho años cuando se vio en la obligación de identificar el cadáver de su propio padre. En el reporte policial de esa noche, se resaltó que el choque se había originado porque la otra persona implicada manejaba en estado de ebriedad. Desde aquel entonces, Seto aborrece las bebidas alcohólicas, prefiere montar un helicóptero antes que abordar un vehículo y siente desprecio por todos aquellos viciados en el alcohol.

Babeando por quedarse con el dinero del fideicomiso a propósito del fallecimiento de sus padres— digitaba Watari—, su propia familia les dio la espalda recluyéndolos en un orfanato. Es allí donde Seto aprende que no puede confiar ni siquiera en aquellos con los que comparte lazos de sangre, que pesan más que el agua, y analiza que si aquellos a quienes llamaba _familia_ le clavaron el cuchillo de la traición en la espalda, puede esperar heridas peores de las demás personas que le rodean. No confía en nadie, salvo en su hermano Mokuba, que es un niño igual, pero con la diferencia de que todavía no discierne al bien del mal, cualidad que a ojos de Seto luce tierna a la vez que manipulable. Manipulable por su bien, _siempre por su bien._

— _Siempre por su bien._ Supongo que Seto se repetía esa frase para soportar los maltratos de Gozaburo que siguieron a la adopción, quien parecía estarse cobrando la humillación de la partida de ajedrez y otras cuentas que desconocía. Todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era por el bien de Mokuba, pero Gozaburo insistía en que la clave del éxito radicaba en ser egoísta, en no torcer su brazo a favor del prójimo. La traición de su familia había plantado en Seto los cimientos de dicha enseñanza, y eso le hacía morderse la lengua de rabia por no poder negarle la razón. Estaba dispuesto a ser un demonio con todos, pero jamás con Mokuba, era el único premio de consolación que tenía, era el único rastro de bondad que quedaba vivo en él, era el cofre donde ponía llave a la mejor parte de sí mismo. ¿Qué pensaría Mokuba si él se tornaba un monstruo como Gozaburo? ¿Le temería tanto como al monstruo en el armario de su niñez?

Esa línea de pensamiento supuso el primer eslabón en la cadena hacia su quiebre de personalidad, creando un conflicto mental que distorsionó los términos _egoísmo_ y _bondad_. Ahora egoísmo significaba _triunfo_ y _bondad_ significaba _derrota_ , _traición_ y _dolor_. Seto estaba cansado de sufrir, y aunque Mokuba era un muro entre él y su _otro yo_ que comenzaba a nacer, ocurrió el infortunio que habría de fracturar por completo su personalidad: el suicidio de Gozaburo.

—Para Seto, el suicidio de Gozaburo fue su primer asesinato, pero al mismo tiempo su puerta hacia la liberación. Su otra personalidad empezó a dilucidarse como algo positivo en vez de un cáncer que debía ser extirpado. En guerra con ese _otro yo_ , Seto evaluó otras opciones, entre ellas, hacer caso al consejo de la dueña del orfanato con visitar un médico especialista e iniciar un tratamiento. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El asesino gustaba de las dualidades porque él mismo se convirtió en una.

Conocer a las mellizas Sutori agravó su situación. Todo el tiempo que había durado su relación con Kisara, luchó a escondidas con la vocecita que le susurraba que, si había sido capaz de finar a Gozaburo, Jōnouchi Katsuya era pan comido. Hasta el día en que Yura se alzó para defenderlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ambas, justo seis meses antes de la muerte de Kisara.

" _Te regodeas de tu "inestimable valía" como si a fin de cuentas no fueras al baño y cagaras la misma mierda que el resto del universo. ¿Qué te crees, Kaiba? ¿Qué llevar un apellido altisonante y presidir una corporación que tiene influencias políticas te faculta para juzgar quién es inservible o no en este mundo? Aprovechas el mínimo resquicio de oportunidad para descuartizar a Jōnouchi por sus precariedades, pero, ¿y tú, Kaiba? ¿Tú hubieras salido adelante, como Jōnouchi lo hace día a día, tú hubieras enfrentado al mundo sin un padre ni una madre, como Jōnouchi lo hace día a día, tú hubieras salido a flote pese a no tener— por días— un bocado de arroz en el estómago, como Jōnouchi lo hace día a día, si aquella mañana fortuita no te hubiese tocado la suerte de que Gozaburo Kaiba pusiera un pie en el orfanato?_

 _» Jōnouchi, ese renacuajo del basurero como lo llamas, tiene más valía que tú, yo y cualquier otro pendejo, porque ha sabido conquistar la adversidad aún sin las facilidades con las que a ti te bendijo la providencia. Lo sabes mejor que nadie y por eso lo odias. Katsuya es un reflejo de lo que tú hubieras podido ser de Gozaburo no haberte adoptado, y lo peor es que no sabes explicarte a ti mismo si acaso serías capaz de sobrevivir como él lo ha hecho. Porque de lo que ahora presumes, para la eterna desgracia de tu ego, se lo debes, en parte, al ser que más odias en este vasto universo: Gozaburo Kaiba"._

Ella lo despertó a la realidad. A la realidad de que no era más que una copia barata de Gozaburo, de que su recuerdo lo perseguiría hasta la muerte y de que sus sentimientos hacia Kisara eran una farsa, un recurso cruel y desesperado para olvidar lo que sentía por Yura.

—Esa noche, Seto abandonó la fiesta con la excusa de padecer un dolor insoportable de cabeza, el mismo dolor con que disculpaba su partida en los encuentros con la dueña del orfanato. No eran dolores de cabeza fortuitos o consecuencia directa del estrés, sino el momento en el que su _otro yo_ le arrebataba la consciencia para tomar posesión de su mente y cuerpo. El día de la muerte de Kisara, él había ingerido nueve aspirinas para combatir ese dolor, hasta que, según el testimonio de Mokuba, perdió la consciencia durmiéndose sobre su escritorio.

La razón por la cual la hemeroteca de la mansión era el único sitio que no abarcaba las cámaras de seguridad, se debía a que, si se desencajaba un libro específico de la estantería, se abría el acceso hacia una base subterránea, equipada con sistema de súper ordenadores muy similar al que L ocupaba para escudriñar los casos. Aquella era la primera forma de abordar el lugar, la segunda consistía en un pasadizo al que se accedía con tirar de una palanca oculta entre el pasto del jardín trasero, el otro punto ciego a las cámaras por considerarse irrelevante. Nadie más que Seto conocía la existencia del recinto.

No solo contaba con un programa de reconocimiento de retina y voz, sino que desde allí se podía controlar todo el sistema de redes tanto de la mansión como de la Corporación.

—Esa tarde, lo que de cierto se había dormido era la consciencia de Seto. Su _otro yo_ , que desde su nacimiento se autonombró _Kaiba_ , con la posesión absoluta de su cuerpo se dirigió a la mansión, hacia el pasadizo escondido entre el pasto del jardín trasero. Por eso ni las cámaras ni los guardias habrían detectado su llegada. Una vez que hubo accedido a la base, continuó la planificación cuidadosa de la muerte de Jōnouchi Katsuya, la que fraguaba desde hacía seis meses atrás. En pocas palabras, Jōnouchi Katsuya era la víctima original.

Kisara invadió la hemeroteca justo cuando Kaiba acababa de salir por el acceso desde las estanterías, en busca de un libro de medicina para mejor precisión en el crimen. Su presencia no concordaba con el testimonio de la mayordomía, de manera que Kisara, con toda razón extrañada, quiso indagar en los motivos. Para Kaiba, sin embargo, su presencia era una amenaza que debía eliminar.

—Kaiba estranguló a Kisara con el fin de silenciarla. Era inaudito correr el peligro de que siquiera se sospechara de su escondrijo. Había sido una muerte involuntaria. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo más impresionante de este caso y de la indefinible inteligencia de Seto Kaiba? Que estructuró todo en la crisis posterior al asesinato. En el espacio de una hora mentalizó un caso que ha tardado seis meses en resolverse. La misma hora que tardó en desalojar la vivienda por la misma ruta de entrada, en retornar a la Corporación, permitir que Mokuba despertara la consciencia de Seto y usarlo de conejillo de indias para borrar toda sospecha sobre él.

El asesino tenía bajo su conocimiento algunas de las connotaciones más importantes del Caso B.B gracias a Raye Penber, amigo de Seto desde la ocasión en que le había ayudado a desmantelar una banda de mafiosos a cambio de la tercera copia del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. El paralelismo entre su asesinato y el caso B.B le pareció curioso a la par de interesante. El cebo perfecto para el gran detective L.

—Quizás motivado por el éxito de su primer asesinato, y luego del primer encuentro con Ryuzaki, Kaiba puso el ojo en su siguiente víctima. En realidad, no sería el asesino directo, sino indirecto. Le bastó aplicar la misma fórmula que con Gozaburo: acorralarlo en su propia miseria hasta que determinara por sí mismo acabar con su vida.

—Ryuzaki, antes de proseguir, me gustaría resolver una duda.

— ¿Sí, Watari?

— ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que Seto Kaiba intentaría suicidarse arrojándose por el ventanal junto con la Señorita Yura?

—Gozaburo Kaiba se suicidó arrojándose por ese ventanal.

—.—

—Yura, no tienes que forzarte a cumplir con esto. Nuestra hija podría sufrir las consecuencias.

—Tu hermana dijo que me serviría de terapia, Katsuya, ella es nuestra psicóloga. Además, el doctor nos garantizó que…

El rubio la silenció con un beso.

—Que nuestra hija y tú estén a salvo también es mi terapia. — Acarició su vientre abultado, después mirándola con los ojos acuosos—. Por favor…

—Perdóname, pero es algo que debo hacer si quiero dejar el pasado atrás. —Depositó un beso tierno en su nariz—. Te amo.

Jōnouchi se resignó a mirarle caminar con dirección a las puertas blancas.

— ¡Si se aloca, solo grita mi nombre! —Ella se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa seguido a un asentimiento.

Irrumpió en la sala exclusiva para recibir a las visitas de los pacientes con trastornos mentales de carácter severo. Las paredes yacían pintadas de blanco hueso, engañando a la óptica con la impresión de que había una lámpara iluminando el lugar. En el centro se avistaba una mesa igual de color blanco y dos sillas enfrentadas una contra la otra, una ocupada y la otra vacía. Mientras tomaba asiento en la que daba de espaldas a la entrada, sintió compasión por el hombre que tenía de frente. Porque aquel hombre vestido a juego con la blancura extenuante del lugar, esposado, con el pelo castaño rozándole los hombros y el vello incipiente contoneando al bozo se le antojaba cualquier enfermo mental menos Seto Kaiba.

—Oh— alzó los ojos de un azul electrizante, tal cual los recordaba—, eres tú, has venido a visitarme. —En verdad lucía tan entusiasmado como en el tono de su voz—. Me da mucho gusto verte, Yura. —De soslayo, flechó la mirada en su vientre. Ella sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal—. ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya? Si la memoria no me falla, contando a partir de _ese día_ deberían ser siete.

Yura no supo si asustarse o impresionarse por el brillo natural de sus emociones, como si no las estuviera fingiendo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Seto o Kaiba?

—Tan osada como siempre, por actitudes como esta me obsesioné contigo. —Le sonrió—. Seto murió en el cumpleaños número veinte de Kisara.

La densidad que de pronto inundó la atmósfera se replicó en Yura con una sensación de vértigo.

—Sé a lo que has venido, Yura. Todos vienen a lo mismo. Puedo escuchar sus pensamientos y los tuyos también.

El aire que respiraba se tornó brumoso, cual si estuviera contaminado.

— " _¿Por qué asesinaste a Kisara?" "¿Acaso tienes el pecho vacío?" "¡Ella te amaba, joder!"_ La respuesta es bastante simple: lo hice porque Seto estaba harto de sufrir. Es lo que ha hecho toda su maldita vida. Sufrir por la muerte de sus padres, sufrir por el abandono de su familia, sufrir por la adopción de Gozaburo, sufrir por ser un mal ejemplo para Mokuba, sufrir por arrojarse todo el peso de una compañía sobre los hombros, sufrir porque te enamoraste de Jōnouchi y no de él… Estaba harto del papel de la víctima, de manera que me volví el verdugo por él. Quería vengarlo.

A Yura le abrumó el bien conocido nudo en la garganta, mas ni una sola lágrima se deslizó por sus ojos.

—Cuando manchas tus manos por primera vez… No creo que pueda describir esa euforia. La vida es el tesoro más valioso de cada quien, si eres capaz de arrebatar eso, si eres capaz de decidir por ti mismo cuando una persona debe morir, te acosa el pensamiento de que eres capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, inclusive conquistar el universo. Ya no te ata la moral, no te atan las etiquetas para encajar en la sociedad, no te ata nada. Eres libre.

Yura se puso de pie, su rostro ilustraba la compasión que no había dejado de sentir aun cuando el asesino no mostraba gestos de arrepentimiento.

—No he venido a verte con ese fin, _Seto._ —Su voz estuvo a punto de abrir el camino a las lágrimas, pero ella vertió todos sus esfuerzos en impedirlo, en seguir mirándole a los ojos—. He venido a verte para que por ti mismo confirmes que, pese a todo lo que ha sucedido, yo sigo de pie. Para que sepas que, si bien le has quitado la vida a una de las personas más importantes en la mía, una nueva descansa en mi vientre— acarició el bulto donde yacía su pequeña—. Mokuba no ha perdido la fe ni el amor por ti, yo… yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarte, Katsuya, con un poco de tiempo, también. No podemos retroceder el tiempo para corregir nuestros errores, pero sí empezar desde cero. Yo… Rezo porque solo estés en el viaje más lejano dentro de ti mismo, y que algún día regreses con nosotros, con Mokuba.

Pero él solo siguió sonriendo.

— ¿Cuál nombre le pondrás a tu bebé? ¿Es niño o niña?

Ella vaciló responder, pero sus ojos expectantes, cual niño ante su juguete favorito, acabaron por convencerle.

—Niña. Su nombre…

—Por favor, no le pongas Kisara. —Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y luego acomodó la cabeza encima de ellos—. No hagas de tu hija un bulevar para tus recuerdos, no hagas que cargue con el peso de sustituir una vida que ya se ha perdido.

—Se llamará Katsura.

Tras oír el nombre, levantó la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír.

—Así está mejor.

— _Seto,_ aunque no lo parezca… —Ya no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar—. Me sirvió de mucho venir a verte.

—Gracias.

Cuando giró sobre sus talones, Yura se convirtió en una de las últimas personas en ver a Seto Kaiba con vida. El 25 de octubre del año 2013, murió a causa de un inesperado ataque al corazón.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _¡Por favor, no se pierdan el apartado_ _ **"Agradecimientos + Curiosidades"**_ _para agradecerles como Dios manda, les amo!_


	17. Agradecimientos Curiosidades

**Curiosidades**

* * *

 **1.** Este fanfic nació a raíz de mi sufrimiento por la muerte de Naomi Misora. Desde su aparición se convirtió en mi personaje femenino favorito, por eso me dolió que su muerte a manos de Kira fuera tan pronta e incluso simbólica respecto a su participación en el caso del Asesino Serial B.B de los Ángeles. Es por esa razón que, en la historia, mi OC Yura intenta ser su equivalente— sin lograrlo, porque, obvio, nunca igualará el talento de Misora, esa mujer me hace dudar de mi heterosexualidad. (?)— y el motivo por el cual el homicidio de Kisara se disfraza con una muerte por ahorcamiento, ya que tanto el anime como en el manga se insinúa que Misora murió de esa manera.

 **2.** En un principio, tenía pensado que la víctima fuera Yura en vez de Kisara. Sin embargo, visto que Yura es un OC no canon de la serie de original, su muerte no tendría el mismo impacto que la de Kisara, que sí lo es. Además, el asesinato de Kisara marcó un hito en la historia y es el eje central de la misma— creo que no hubo un solo capítulo del fic en donde no se mencionara—, de manera que matar a Yura hubiera sido dar demasiada importancia a mi OC. Importancia que, por supuesto, no se merecía.

 **3.** Con el hecho de que Kaiba haya pautado suicidarse arrojándose por el mismo ventanal que Gozaburo **NO** quise decir que eran iguales y que por ello su destino debía ser el mismo, sino que quise marcar un paralelismo entre lo que para Kaiba fue su primer asesinato— el suicidio de Gozaburo— y lo que sería el último. En pocas palabras, es otra dualidad.

 **4.** La razón por la cual Mokuba agarró la pistola, era porque quería _hacer algo._ Su hermano estaba a punto de disparar al vientre de Yura y él pensó que, si al menos le veía apuntándole con el arma, él reaccionaría. Pero dada la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo de sus manos, la pistola terminó girando como si él estuviera haciendo un malabar de circo y el tiro le dio a Kaiba de milagro. Así pues, el disparo de Mokuba fue involuntario, **NO** aposta— Eduardo ser un monstruo, pero Eduardo tener corazónjpg.—.

 **5.** Las dualidades son el símbolo del asesino porque Seto Kaiba desarrolló un trastorno de doble personalidad. Sucede que me es imposible hacer una historia con Jōnouchi o Seto de protagonistas sin hacer otra que le sirva de contrapeso. Ejemplos de esos tenemos a mis fics **"Seto"** y **"Jōnouchi"** y a **"Amor Blanco A Través De Unos Ojos Azules"** y **"Amor en Umbrías".** Se puede decir que todas mis historias están relacionadas las unas con las otras. Así que sí, este fanfic no es solo un Crossover de Yu-Gi-Oh! Con Death Note, sino que además es el contrapeso de **"Jōnouchi Katsuya".**

 **6.** Light Yagami, al igual que Seto Kaiba en la historia, murió en el año 2013 según la cronología del anime.

 **7**. Con el tiempo, el número 22 se fue convirtiendo en algo simbólico para este fic: en cierta ocasión, el capítulo 2 titulado **"Deja Vu"** alcanzó las 22 lecturas con 22 comentarios en Wattpad, yo, la autora, tengo 22 años y la historia comienza el 22 de septiembre del año 2012 y el final se ha publicado el 22 de septiembre de este año 2018.

 **8.** En total, la historia cuenta con un prólogo, 13 capítulos y un epílogo. Además de un total de 225 páginas y 48.822 palabras. Asimismo, a medida que la historia se fue haciendo más compleja, fui simplificando la narrativa, traté de no usar palabras muy rebuscadas o descripciones confusas.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 _ **Jamás de los jamases existirían palabras suficientes para simbolizar la inmensidad de mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes, hermosas joyas de incalculable por valor, por haber transitado conmigo este viaje a mi excéntrica imaginación. Gracias por ser mi ancla, por ser ese motor inoxidable que no dejó perecer mi amor por esta historia pese a los accidentes y atropellos cotidianos que viví durante su redacción. Gracias por ser la tinta en mi bolígrafo, gracias por dedicar a esa historia que, aun con todo puede tener una infinidad de errores e imperfecciones, minutos de su valioso tiempo:**_

 **Ikaros Tolstoi**

 **usagi moonie**

 **Katastrophal-Rot**

 **Niro0812**

 _ **Y, por supuesto, a todos aquellos que leyeron, aunque se abstuvieron de comentar o dar señales de vida.**_

 _ **Por desgracia, solo existe una palabra para hacer un vano intento de expresar lo que siento.**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS! ¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS! ¡QUE DIOS, NUESTRO SENOR, ¡SE LOS COMPENSE CON UNA LLUVIA DE EXITOS Y BENDICIONES! ¡LOS AMO!**_


End file.
